Tres meses después
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: Esta historia es sobre ron y hermione, su primer año de noviazgo, despues de la batalla, conociendo sus cuerpos y descubriendo nuevas formas de amarse. Cuidado Lemon, demasiado Hot!
1. Tres meses despues

El día había llegado Hermione regresa para hacer las compras antes de iniciar el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts aunque ron no regresara a la escuela está feliz que Hermione lo haga. Ron se a esta preguntando cómo actuar al volver a verla, deberá actuar como siempre? Como si nada hubiera pasado?, o deberá tratarla como su novia? Esto no era más fácil para Hermione también se preguntaba muchas cosas, que era lo que él sentía, había significado algo ese beso? O solo fue la intensidad del momento para él? Volverá a pasar lo mismo que un año atrás cuando ron bajo los efectos de la medicina emociono a Hermione con sus palabras pero al ser dado de alta no recordaba nada, rompiendo sus ilusiones en un instante.

Ya no había más que pensar, habían quedado de verse en las tres escobas en unos minutos, claro que Harry también estaría ahí pero sería la primera vez que ellos se reencontraran, un ansioso ron esperaba con Harry dentro del local, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, ellos no habían platicado mucho sobre esto tampoco en alguna ocasión Harry pregunto si estaban juntos a lo que ron no supo responder.

Por fin el tan ansiado momento había llegado una hermosa joven cruzo la puerta mirando en todas direcciones buscando una mirada familiar, Ron sintió una descarga de electricidad al verla y quedo sin habla Harry al ver su expresión volteo hacia atrás y la vio

-Hermione! Grito, a lo que la hermosa joven respondió con una gran sonrisa y acercándose con los brazos abiertos, ella y Harry se dieron un gran abrazo, pero de pronto sus ojos están sobre él

-hola! Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el la abrazara, al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo ron tubo una sensación de felicidad y bien estar que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, fue solo un abrazo pero al mismo tiempo lleno de tantas cosas, tan sincero que basto para los por el momento, Hermione tomo asiento a un lado de ron y los tres amigos empezaron a ponerse al día, no habían podido comunicarse mucho por medio de las lechuzas en ente tiempo por que el servicio postal estaba muy congestionado y Hermione estaba visitando todo Australia con sus padres cambiando constantemente de dirección, Harry se sintió extraño en un momento, como mal tercio queriéndoles dar un tiempo a solas busco e pretexto de ir al baño.

Solos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, al principio intercambiaron palabras para romper la tensión, sobre sus familias como estaban cambiando las cosas. Hermione que seguía siendo la misma pero de alguna forma había cambiado enormemente tomo valor en un trago de cerveza de mantequilla

-me extrañaste? A lo que ron respondió rápidamente

-claro que sí! Los últimos años de mi vida he pasado más tiempo contigo que con mis padres

-solo por eso? Respondió ella, a lo que él respondió con un pausado -no mirándola fijamente a los ojos tomo su mano y le dijo claro que no, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de nervios, era su amigo de años quien le tomaba la mano pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación completamente diferente sentía mariposas en su estomago cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, y cuando el tomo su mano sintió que se le iba el aliento

-yo también te e extrañado mucho, y poso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Después de alrededor de 15 minutos en el "baño" Harry regreso y sonrió al ver tan enternecedora escena, después de todo, el había visto su amor crecer, incluso antes de que ellos mismos lo aceptaran

-así que- dijo Harry para romper la tensión, cuando empiezas las clases?

-El próximo lunes, en 4 días, están seguros que no quieren regresar?

-no! respondieron los dos

-será muy raro sin Uds., lo bueno que el ultimo año los estudiantes tienen libre sábado y domingo así que podremos vernos con regularidad, si es que quieren seguir juntándose con una estudiante

-por supuesto! dijo precipitadamente ron a lo que Harry y Hermione sonrieron, pasaron un rato mas platicando.

-bueno creo que es momento de irnos de aquí dijo Harry, ya que estaba llegando la hora en la que el bar se llenaba y debido a los pasados acontecimientos, eran una especie de celebridad en especial Harry, así que salieron de ahí, Hermione comento que aun tenía que hacer unas compras, y Harry que había prometido a ginny ayudarle a entrenar quidditch, así que ron pregunto a Hermione si podía acompañarla, realizaron juntos las compras ambos sentían que había un elefante entre los dos del que ninguno de los dos hablaba, sutilmente aquí y allá ron tocaba a Hermione, rozando su mano acariciando su cabello, tomando sus hombros, pero no intentaba nada mas solo lo indispensable para que ella no olvidara que estaba ahí.

Al terminar se aparecieron cerca de la casa de Hermione para llevar las compras, y sin darse cuenta permanecieron tomados de las manos caminando hacia la casa, Hermione se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada por miedo a romper el encanto, al entrar a la casa y ver la actitud de ron como queriendo comportarse Hermione dijo

-mis papas no están, después de tanto tiempo fueron a pasar unos días con mis abuelos, regresan el domingo, justo para despedirme

-oh! Dijo ron, sintiéndose mas cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de tensión por el hecho de estar solos, guardaron las cosas y se sentaron en un cómodo sofá a beber té

-que piensas? dijo Hermione

-no lo sé, dijo él, nada creo

-que piensas de…nosotros pregunto de nuevo ella, a lo que al no saber qué respuesta dar solo pregunto

-por qué? Que piensas tu?

-Bueno... dijo ella creo que por más que tratemos de evitar hablarlo no podemos negar lo que paso hace unos meses, y no me refiero a la destrucción del mal, sino lo que paso entre nosotros dos

-tienes razón dijo él, y pensando en lo que sintió cada vez que vio a Hermione con viktor, cuando creyó que entre ella y Harry podría haber algo, o cuando vio su vida en peligro, sintió que no podía perder más tiempo, y le dijo,Me gustas, me gustas más de lo que nadie me ha gustado nunca y creo que desde hace más tiempo del que puedo aceptar, esta repentina honestidad sorprendió a Hermione gratamente, nunca pensó que lo escucharía decir esto, creyó que al menos tendría que trabajarlo un par de minutos más, así que solo pudo contestar

-en serio?

- Si le dijo él, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda pero sería un buen momento para decir que tú sientes lo mismo antes de que me arrepienta de haberlo dicho. Ella sonrió

- también me gustas, más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y aquel beso fue una de las cosas más hermosas que he sentido dijo ella, ron se acerco un poco a ella acaricio suavemente su cara con su mano y la acerco gentilmente hacia él y la beso delicadamente, permitiendo que los dos sintieran cada pequeño contacto entre sus labios, fue un beso tan puro que ambos sintieron una gran emoción, se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-eso fue adorable

- gracias, creo dijo él, y los dos rieron

-bueno dijo el tal vez sea el momento de que yo me vaya

-no dijo ella, por favor, no dejes sola ahora, tanto tiempo esperando este momento y te vas tan rápido, no por favor

-ok dijo él platicaron un rato sobre asuntos vánales, como quien regresaría a la escuela quien no, como estaban sus familias, y después se tomaron de las manos

-ahora que dijo él

-a que te refieres dijo ella

-si, ahora que pasara entre nosotros, no creo que después de esto debamos seguir como si nada

-entonces...? dijo Hermione

-no lo se te gustaría intentarlo?, dijo ron un poco temeroso

- claro! eso es lo que estaba esperando dijo ella

-que bueno, dijo ron dándole un suave beso en los labios creo que ahora si es momento de que me vaya, se me olvidaba, mama quiere invitarte a comer mañana a la casa, a las 3 está bien?

claro dijo ella

-está bien, creo que después podemos dar un paseo si deseas

-me encantaría dijo Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta y una vez ahí se abrazaron, de verdad me encanto volver a verte dijeron al unisonó, se dieron un pequeño beso, y se despidieron.

Al siguiente día Hermione llego my puntual a casa de los weasleys, ron la esperaba solo afuera, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, entraron y tuvieron la típica comida weasley, después se reunieron ginny Harry Hermione y ron en el cuarto de ron, ginny y Hermione regresaban este año a la escuela y planeaban sus actividades, Harry y ron platicaban tácticas de quidditch, ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario de que estuvieran saliendo pero todos lo presentían, en especial porque ron nunca había sido tan amable con ella.

Un par de horas después Hermione y ron salieron a caminar un poco, a recorrer la hermosa pradera de los weasleys, nunca se habían tomado ese tiempo, pero en realidad era hermosa y enorme, entonces se sentaron bajo un árbol con los brazos alrededor de Hermione ron se sintió más cómodo que nunca, solo miraban el atardecer, no necesitan llenar el silencio con incomodas conversaciones, se conocían tanto, que se sentían perfectamente cómodos en silencio

-esto es hermoso dijo ella

-lo se dio ron, besando le la frente, Hermione volteo, tratando de encontrar sus labios, y se fundieron en un beso, al principio delicado pero poco a poco más intenso, Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ron mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban, continuaron besándose así por varios minutos, sin darse cuenta el sol se metió completamente, hasta que oscureció, cuando por fin se separaron se dieron cuenta de la oscuridad por lo que ron hizo un encantamiento de luz para que los iluminara como luces de velas

-que haremos cuando entre a la escuela? pregunto ella, me escribirás todos los días? Dijo en un tono bromista

-tu sabes que no soy fanático de las cartas dijo él, pero podemos vernos los fines de semana. Llego el momento en que Hermione debía regresar a su casa, y ron decidió acompañarla, ya que aun no regresaban sus padres, entraron en la casa y casi inmediatamente empezaron a besarse de nuevo

-no puedo creer que esperáramos tantos años para hacer esto dijo él

-lo sé dijo Hermione, de nuevo llego el momento de despedirse y Hermione invito a ron al día siguiente a comer a su casa, y después irla a dejar la terminal, ron acepto.

Llego un par de minutos tarde por qué no decídia que ropa usar, después de todo conocería a los papas de su novia, cuando por fin llego, lo recibió el papa de Hermione se saludaron y comieron una comida muy diferente a la de los weasleys, mas silencio y menos comida, pero ron procuro mantener sus modales, platicaron un poco de la escuela, de la gran batalla, del futuro, ron pretendía ser auror, pronto haría sus exámenes para terminar la escuela y entrar a la escuela de los aurores, mientras seguía trabajando con su hermano en la tienda de bromas, los padres de Hermione que ya conocían a ron lo adoraron aun mas, al ver lo mucho que su hija lo apreciaba.

Ron fue a despedir a Hermione como prometió a la estación, continuaron los meses y ellos seguían viéndose una o dos veces al mes, ya que cuando ella no tenía mucha tarea en ocasiones el tenía que trabajar turnos extras en la tienda o estudiar para sus exámenes, a lo que Hermione le ayudaba mucho.


	2. Delicia navideña

**Me da gusto ver que varias personas han leído mi historia, y por sus sugerencias le estoy cambiando el formato a los capítulos, una disculpa por haberlos escrito en una sola columna pero es que simplemente me puse a escribir y escribir, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia y me dejen sus reviews sobre lo que les parece ;-)**

Por fin llegaron las primeras vacaciones del año, navidad, Hermione tendría dos semanas para pasar con ron sin tareas, ya que había adelantado todo el trabajo antes, y ron había conseguido ayuda extra para la tienda por las vacaciones.

Después de la cena navideña y de las correspondientes visitas familiares e intercambio de regalos, ron y Hermione tuvieron una cita a solas, tenían la casa de grimmauld place para ellos solos ya que Harry y ginny pasarían ese día en casa de los papas de ron, así que ron planeo una hermosa cena, incluso puso música romántica para que los dos pudieran bailar.

Mientras bailaban empezaron a besarse acercándose cada vez mas hasta que parecía que querían fundir sus cuerpos, las manos de Hermione acariciaban el cabello de ron, mientras que sus manos estrujaban la espalda de Hermione, sus labios estaban calientes, y húmedos sus lenguas se rozaban y acariciaban como en un baile, de repente Hermione pudo sentir el miembro erecto de ron contra ella, y eso la avergonzó por un momento pero luego la excito aun mas, el saber que podía provocarle eso, la hacía sentir deseada, así que acerco más aun sus caderas a las de él, mientras se frotaba contra él, sensación que ron apreciaba mucho, excitándose más cada vez, hasta que sus manos dejaron de acariciar su espalda y empezaron a acariciar sus glúteos, y empezó a besar su cuello.

Mientras a Hermione se le escapo un quejido de placer, lo que pareció haber encendido algo en ron ya que intensifico sus besos aun mas, nunca habían platicado nada al respecto, pero ron no quería presionar a Hermione para tener sexo, así que no propuso nada, fue ella la que poco apoco empezó a acercarse a las escaleras, hasta que estuvieron en el cuarto de el, Hermione se quito el suéter que traía ya que empezaba a sudar por la exaltación, continuaron besándose hasta llegar a un gran sillón que había en el cuarto, ron acariciaba los muslos de Hermione por encima de la ropa, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho, depuse el acariciaba su pecho con delicadeza, pero firmemente, cosa que tenia a Hermione jadeando, en otras ocasiones habían tenido estos encuentros apasionados, pero por falta de tiempo o privacidad nunca fueron más allá, entonces Hermione empezó a acariciar el miembro de ron por encima del pantalón, algo que pareció encantarle, después Hermione empezó a desabrocharse la blusa que usaba, dejando a ron atento a sus pechos que queriendo memorizarlos en su cerebro, el empezó a besar su cuello, bajando delicadamente a sus pechos acariciándolos y besándolos, y ella le quito la camisa a el, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, besándolo y haciendo más fácil su acceso a sus pechos, mientras él le decía

-Hermione me encantas, Hermione empezó a moverse frotando su entrepierna contra la de el aunque los dos traían ropa era algo demasiado excitante, ron disfrutaba ver a Hermione haciéndolo, mientras ella empezó a desabrocharle su pantalón, ron la levanto y la puso boca arriba en el sillón y se hecho sobre ella besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, entonces él empezó a besar sus pechos y poco a poco a poco fue bajando besando su estomago, su abdomen, su ombligo, bajando un poco mas llego a su entre pierna, la que empezó mordisquear por encima de la ropa, lo que hizo a Hermione, sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y empezar a mover sus caderas deseando que el hiciera mas, empezó a subirse la falda, mostrando su ropa interior, que ya estaba un poco húmeda de tanta excitación, entonces ron volvió a empezar a besar su ombligo y bajar cada vez más, cuando llego a la línea de la ropa interior lo tomo con sus manos y empezó a bajarlo delicadamente, exponiendo su sexo, por un segundo Hermione se sintió apenada pero al mismo tiempo sentía tanto placer, que no le importo nada, ron le separo un poco las piernas, y las puso sobre sus hombros acariciándolas delicadamente provocándole deliciosas sensaciones a Hermione, poco a poco empezó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos, acercándose a su sexo, hasta, que puso sus dedos en ese húmedo y tibio lugar haciendo que Hermione jadeara, al sentir esa nueva sensación tan placentera

-quieres que me detenga? le pregunto

-no por favor no dijo ella, lo que lo hizo sonreír y acercarse a besarla apasionadamente, mientras lo hacía, volvió a colocar sus dedos en su vulva acariciando todo alrededor, hasta que toco el clítoris y Hermione susurro

-ahí, tócame ahí, lo que el obedeció, sin dejar de besarle apasionadamente los labios, el cuello y los pechos, usaba la humedad de Hermione como un lubricante para acariciar mejor su clítoris rodeándolo delicadamente con su dedo cada vez más firme y más rápido, mientras sentía como se aceleraba la respiración de Hermione

-te gusta? le pregunto él a ella

-Me encanta le respondió, mientras ron maniobraba para sacar sus pechos del brasier, dejando sus pechos completamente desnudos, pero sin quitar el brasier provocando a ron besar sus pezones, los besaba como si besara sus labios apasionadamente, mientras continuaba acariciando su clítoris, cuando empezó a escuchar a Hermione jadear más intensamente que antes, respirando muy rápido, aunque parecía querer contenerse, ron la empezó a besar y a acariciarla más rápido, mientras Hermione gritaba Aaah!, el se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-me encanta que hagas eso, continuaron besándose apasionadamente mientras Hermione vivía el momento más placentero de su vida, teniendo que separar sus labios para gritar de placer, una vez que acabo sintió el erecto pene de ron contra su pierna, y empezó a acariciarlo, aprovechando que tenía el pantalón desabrocha introdujo su mano y empezó a acariciar el pene de ron por encima del bóxer, que era de una tela muy delgada, a lo que ron respondió con un gemido, la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo

-que rico, y Hermione contesto

-te quiero hacer sentir lo que tú me acabas de hacer sentir a mí

-no tienes por qué disfrute hacerlo

-bueno dijo ella, yo también quiero disfrutar hacerlo para ti le sonrió y se puso de pie, -siéntate cómodo le dijo, a lo que obedeció como un niño pequeño, Hermione se incoo frente a ron, y cuando estaba a punto de tratar de quitarle el pantalón se escucho

-RON! Estas aquí? Era Harry, ron rápido tomo su camisa y se la puso, Hermione que aun traía su falda puesta tomo su blusa y empezó a abrocharla lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de ron, mientras ron gritaba

-estoy aquí amigo!, Hermione noto sus calzones en la agarradera del sillón y rápido los tomo y los metió entre los cojines del sillón tratando de lucir lo más normal posible paso un poco las manos sobre su cabello

-Oh! Dijo Harry cuando entro, no sabía que estabas aquí Hermione lo siento!, mejor me...

-no, no, no seas simple Harry no estábamos haciendo nada, solo conversando puedes quedarte

-ok dijo Harry, bueno traje un poco de cena esta abajo que les parece que comemos un poco?

-Perfecto dijo ron, pero no ibas a dormir con mis padres?

-No dijo Harry, dije que iría para allá pero solo a cenar… Harry noto la decepción en cara de ron lo siento -van a querer cenar?

-podría comer un poco contesto ron

-apoco? Dijo Harry los tres rieron un poco, y dijo Harry - bueno iré a recalentar un poco la cena, los veo abajo en cinco minutos y salió del cuarto.

Hermione casi se pone a llorar pensando en que hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera entrado 1 minuto después al cuarto, ron la tranquilizo y le dijo que no se preocupara por lo que no había pasado, que mejor agradeciera que no paso

-lo único que lamento dijo ron, es que no hayas podido… tu sabes

-ay ron! Y se levanto al baño para limpiarse y bajar con Harry, ron hizo lo mismo y bajaron las escaleras, cenaron un poco y Harry les dio lo saludos de los padres de ron, platicaron sobre cómo esta George y diferentes cosas, así hasta que Harry se rindió y se fue a dormir dejando a los tortolos solos en la cocina, ron volteo a ver a Hermione y le dijo

-cuando quieras irte me avisas para llevarte a tu casa si mine? Hermione pareció ofendida

-así que no planeas invitarme a pasar la noche? Ósea que si Harry no hubiera llegado y hubiéramos llegado más lejos me hubieras corrido como si fuera una cualquiera?

-Hermione, no! No estoy diciendo eso! Yo no pienso así de ti, solo me preocupa que tus padres se molesten, es todo

-MM. ok dijo Hermione ya me quiero ir, ron trato de disuadirla pero sabía que no lograría nada así que la llevo a su casa, en cuando llegaron Hermione le soltó la mano y se dirigió a la puerta

-hey! Espera le dijo ron, vas a ir a comer mañana a la madriguera?

-No lo creo, dijo, mejor comeré con papa y mama

-puedo acompañarlos? Pregunto ron?

-No gracias dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico, no quiero que tus papas se vayan a molestar por qué no llegas a tu casa, y se volteo para entrar a la casa, ron la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él, esto sorprendió a Hermione por que parecía molesto, y esto no era muy normal en él, la vio directamente en los ojos y le dijo

-Mira, yo te amo, incluso más de lo que me amo a mi mismo, me importas, me importa tu familia, me importa ser parte de tu familia, así que si te molestas porque no quiero que tus padres me odien y te impidan verme, no me importa, tendrás que vivir con ello, pero entiéndeme bien, no creas ni por un segundo que no deseo estar todo el tiempo contigo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, así que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, descansa y me saludas a tus padres, ok?, me tengo que ir.

Beso a Hermione rápidamente en los labios casi como si fuera un golpe, y desapareció, Hermione se quedo atónita, nunca creyó ver a ron tan decidido, y oír esas palabras, luego se sintió culpable por hacerlo decirlas en un momento así durmió y pensó todo mejor, las palabras 'me importa ser parte de tu familia', resonaban en su cabeza, y sonrió al pensar que por la mente ron pasaba el casarse en algún momento con ella.


	3. La mentira de ron

Despertó y su mente se fue hacia ron rápidamente, y comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de tener relaciones con él, después de todo, que tenia de malo? Ella ya tenía 19 años el 18 casi 19, tenían más de 7 años de conocerse, quién sabe cuánto tiempo enamorados uno del otro, que importaba que tan solo llevaran saliendo 4 meses? O estaba mal? Era ella una caliente por pensar en eso? Después de todo ron ni siquiera se lo había sugerido, y ahora que se ponía a pensar era ella a que siempre hacia que las cosas avanzaran mas, será acaso que ron no la desea? O ella estaba mal por desear mas intimidad?

El pensamiento fue interrumpido por el llamado a desayunar, durante el desayuno los padres de Hermione le dijeron que invitara a ron a comer si deseaba, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue mandar un patronus a ron diciéndole

'mis padres te esperan a comer a las 3 en casa' seguido por un tímido 'espero que vengas'

Ron llego muy puntual, y muy bien vestido, Hermione lo saludo y le dijo -lo siento, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la tarde continuo normal, conversaron mucho sobre el entrenamiento de ron, la escuela de Hermione, pero a las 6 de la tarde los padres se disculparon por que irían a ver una obra, y ron aprovecho para pedirles permiso para llevar a cenar a Hermione con sus padres

-mis padres la extrañan mucho, y mi hermana también

-claro que si dijeron sus padres, es mas creo que sería una buena idea si Hermione pasa la noche con tu hermana ya que posiblemente no regresemos de Londres esta noche, tu sabes, cuando uno no tiene poderes mágicos transportarse es más difícil

-claro, a ginny le encantara la idea de una pijamada!, los papas de Hermione se fueron, ron la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, -que bueno que ya no estás molesta

-nunca puedo estar molesta mucho tiempo contigo Hermione respondió mientras ron acariciaba su mejilla, quiero preguntarte algo ron, dijo Hermione, que piensas cuando estamos juntos solos?

-Qué? Dijo ron, como que pienso?

-Si, dijo Hermione, te gusta? Lo disfrutas?

-Claro que sí! Dijo ron, incluso cuando no estoy contigo en lo que pienso es en cuando estaré de nuevo así contigo, creí que se notaba mi emoción dijo ron señalando sus pantalones

-bueno si dijo Hermione eso es obvio, pero entonces por qué no has intentado algo más? Digo es que... ron puso un dedo en su boca, y le dijo

-no quiero que cuando lo hagamos por primera vez, sea por que nos gano la urgencia después de unas cervezas, o apurados, antes de que llegue alguien, o sin poder pasar toda la noche juntos, dijo esto último con una sonrisa, además, quiero darme a desear dijo cerrando un ojo

-crees que yo no me doy a desear? Dijo Hermione

-por dios mine, que te pasa últimamente todo lo que digo lo tomas en mi contra! Qué te pasa dime la verdad?

-Bueno dijo Hermione no creí que me hubiera afectado tanto pero la verdad es que me entere de lo que paso entre tú y lavender, sabes cómo las chicas hablan de eso en ocasiones, pues yo escuche que lo hicieron y en más de una ocasión

-que es lo que te molesta pregunto ron, que no sea virgen? Que haya tenido algo que ver con 'ella' que yo sepa algo que tu no?

-No! Respondió Hermione un poco molesta, no y sí, me molesta un poco lo que dijiste, pero sobre todo la duda de por qué quisiste estar con ella enseguida y conmigo no? Te parecía más atractiva? Era más hábil, tengo yo un defecto?

-Mira Hermione contesto ron, lo que paso ahí fue que ella usaba su cuerpo para retenerme, estúpidamente me deje llevar, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que deseara seguir siendo su novio, todo lo que hice con ella no significo ni siquiera lo que siento con un beso tuyo, le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, que digo un beso, tan solo el rose de tu piel, tal vez está mal que lo diga, pero eso solo fue sexo, y yo contigo hare el amor, y la beso muy suavemente en los labios, Hermione sintió una corriente eléctrica en su espina - sentiste eso? Dijo ron

-si, dijo ella

-eso es amor le dijo, y Hermione sonrió, bueno le dijo ron ahora tengo que confesarte algo, que tal vez te moleste mucho

-que? Dijo Hermione asustada

-era mentira

-que? Dijo aun mas alterada

-si era mentira, mis padres no te invitaron a cenar, solo te quería para mí solo toda una noche, Harry inicio un entrenamiento de 3 días sin permiso para salir, yo aun no lo inicio por qué no manejo las maldiciones tan bien como él

-te parece si te alcanzo allá en una hora dijo Hermione

-que? Dijo ron, porque me quieres hacer sufrir, si sabes que no puedo estar sin ti hermosa y le beso el cuello

-mm cálmate ron! Tengo que alistar la ropa para dormir y un cambio para mañana, por lo regular cuando me quedo en la madriguera regreso como a esta hora, además me quiero poner linda para ti

-mas? dijo él, imposible y la beso

-bueno ya! Mientras más pronto te vayas más pronto estaré lista

-solo uno mas dijo ron, este día solo me has dado 3 besitos, te extraño, le dijo él

-estoy aquí mismo ron! Dijo Hermione, pero accedió a darle un beso, cuando se estaba poniendo más apasionado se separo y le dijo -anda ya se está haciendo más tarde

-mmm eres mala dijo ron pero por eso te amo le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo ponía a ron el que ella se hiciera la difícil, por lo que decidió hacerle un poco más difícil de conseguir, después de todo tampoco quería ser una lavender.


	4. El sueño de Ron

Escogió muy bien la ropa con la que dormiría, una pijama de short, tipo hot pants, con una blusa de tirantes, tomo un baño y se marcho, al llegar, noto que la casa estaba limpia, ron se había bañado, traía un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de resaque se veía y olía muy bien.

-Hola mine! Le dijo ron y la levanto del suelo de un abrazo, me amas? Le dijo él

-que? Porque me preguntas eso

-bueno es que casi no me lo dices, pero me gusta oírlo

-si ron te amo, y mucho, estoy enamorada de ti como desde 4to año, tal vez antes

-que? Dijo ron enserio?

-Sí, bueno yo no sabía lo que sentía, pero ahora estoy 100% segura, y tú?

-Te amo desde que entraste buscando una rana a la cabina del tren en 1er año, jajajaja Hermione rio

-no mientas me odiabas

-nunca te e odiado, solo hacías que fuera muy difícil amarte jajaja.

Pasaron un par de horas y se dirigieron al cuarto, ron lo había acomodado muy bien y noto que había varias velas que con un movimiento se encendieron

-ron! Dijo Hermione que detallista, me voy a cambiar, ron creyó que tendría otro resultado, pero al verla salir del baño se sorprendió, podía ver todas las líneas de su cuerpo con esa pijama tan pegada, ron se mordió el labio y le dijo mmm tomándola por la cintura

-ron, le dijo ella, quiero decirte algo, no creo que esta noche sea la ideal para que pase algo entre nosotros, creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco, ron casi se muere, pero por ella todo

-ok le dijo, entonces te agradeceré que te pongas esta camisa encima por favor que casi no puedo contenerme de verte así

-ok dijo ella, se volteo se quito su blusa frente a ron y se puso la camisa, al voltearse vio la cara de ron que le dijo

-Oh eres una provocadora! Y empezaron a besarse, ron se sentó en la cama y Hermione a un lado, siguieron besándose hasta que ron poco a poco recostó a Hermione en la cama y se acostó encima, Hermione se detuvo y le dijo

-ron de verdad no quiero provocarte pero esto será lo más lejos que llegues esta noche

-ok dijo el siguieron besándose un poco aunque menos apasionadamente, con el mismo amor, bueno dijo él, que ya había entendido el juego de Hermione , mejor nos dormimos no?

-Qué? Dijo Hermione solo porque no vamos a hacerlo te quieres dormir?

-no mine pero ya son más de las 11, si quieres podemos seguir besándonos un rato mas, y empezó a hacer uso de todas sus tácticas para estremecer a Hermione, acariciaba delicadamente la parte interna de los brazos de Hermione, besaba su cuello, susurraba en su oreja, le daba besos lentos y muy húmedos, Hermione está a punto de estallar, cuando ron le dijo - mm mejor nos dormimos.

Al siguiente día despertaron por separado fueron al baño se lavaron los dientes y volvieron a acostarse

-como dormiste hermosa?

-Muy bien gracias, me encanto ver tu rostro al despertar

a mi me encanto despertar contigo en mis brazos y le dio un beso en a frente

-ron! Dijo Hermione no es muy temprano para eso? Dijo señalando la carpa en sus pantalones

-oh, dijo ron al contrario a esta hora es cuando más ocurre, creo que tuve un sueño sexy

-así? Que soñaste

-mm contigo le susurro ron

-cuéntamelo

-no, me da pena

-anda por favor siii?, dijo Hermione que se había excitado al ver el pantalón de ron

-quieres que te lo cuente tal y como lo soñé? Aunque sea muy explicito?

-Si, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un poco retorcida, no omitas nada

-ok dijo ron te contare mi sueño, pero si te molesta me dices ok, entonces empezó a hablar con la voz más sensual y a tocarla sensualmente, soñé que íbamos a bailar, estabas muy sexy con tu vestido negro, y tus zapatillas moradas, bebíamos unas copas y bailábamos toda la noche muy pegados, sintiendo cada centímetro de tu piel, y tu empezabas a tallar tu trasero en mi entrepierna, hasta lograr que se me pusiera bien duro y me empezabas a besar salvajemente, y me decías, quiero que me cojas, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, entonces íbamos a sentarnos, pero había un gran sillón estaba oscuro y nadie podía vernos, así que te sentaste arriba de mi yo metí mi manos debajo de tu vestido y agarraba tu trasero y tus pechos mientras me besabas, después me diste el sexo oral más caliente de todo el mundo, de repente estábamos desnudos, y yo empezaba a acariciar tu clítoris, recuerdo que se sentía húmedo y caliente, gritabas de placer y después me dijiste cógeme cógeme, y abrías tus piernas, te empecé a penetrar y lo hacíamos en distintas posiciones, para acabar contigo encima de mí, con tus pechos en mi cara, mientras agarraba fuerte tus nalgas, y me metía mas adentro cada vez, sudábamos y gritábamos de placer, al terminar mágicamente estábamos en una hermosa recamara, solos, y me decías que me amabas, y yo te decía que eras lo más maravilloso que me había pasado, y te agradecía por ser parte de mi vida…

Que te pareció mi sueño? Dijo ron, Hermione tomo la mano de ron y la metió en su ropa interior, mientras se mordía los labios, ron sintió que Hermione estaba húmeda y este hizo que casi al instante su miembro se pusiera más grande y duro que antes, empezó a mover sus dedos acariciando todo, Hermione subió una pierna, para facilitar el acceso, ron daba círculos alrededor de su clítoris, no se besaban ni nada solo se veían a los ojos, Hermione empezó a gemir y después de unos minutos en que empezó a mover las caderas como si lo estuviera montando, ron reunió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para sacar su mano, quería dejar a Hermione con las ganas, quería que le rogara que la siguiera tocando,

-tengo que ir al baño le dijo y se paro

-que? Dijo Hermione, Ron! Sintió como si la hubieran parado en seco, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría!, la sonrisa en la cara de ron hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba, así que ahora estaban en guerra tratando de seducir al otro hasta que perdiera la cabeza, Hermione pensó 'game on!'.

Como a medio día decidieron que irían a comer a la madriguera así que Hermione se baño, pero decidió salir aun húmeda y solo con una pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría lo esencial, dejando una abertura en su pierna izquierda

-olvide meter mi ropa al baño dijo, buscando en su maleta que ponerse, claro pensó ron como no

-a si no importa dijo, pero por dentro estaba echando vapor, si quieres me salgo para que te cambies a gusto dijo, se paro y cuando paso por un lado de ella, le jalo la toalla, pero al mismo tiempo Hermione había dado un paso para atrás para chocar 'accidentalmente' con ron, el accidente si ocurrió y se cayeron Hermione encima de ron, completamente desnuda y aun un poco mojada por la ducha, cuando trato de levantarse ron la tomo por la cintura, y le dijo

-no, quiero verte

-ron! Por favor deja que me tape

-te sentirías mejor si yo también me quito toda la ropa?

-claro que no! Dijo Hermione

-tienes razón, cerró los ojos, y le dijo toma la toalla tapate prometo no ver, Hermione hizo caso pero un poco decepcionada que ni su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo lo haya puesto a temblar, listo?

-Si, ron se puso de pie y le dijo

-ok, me iré a bañar al cuarto de Harry para darte privacidad tomo su ropa y salió rápidamente, dejando a una desconcertada Hermione, lo que ella no sabía es que lo que ron necesitaba hacer era masturbarse urgentemente, lo hizo antes de bañarse, ojeo una revista, arreglo la ropa que usaría después, husmeo un poco en el cuarto, sin llegar a abrir ningún cajón, solo viendo las fotos de Harry en los tocadores, se metió a bañar y antes de salir de bañarse ya necesitaba masturbarse una vez más, había vuelto a él la imagen de la hermosa Hermione desnuda.


	5. Una de tantas primeras veces

Por fin llegaron a la madriguera pasaron un lindo dia con la familia de ron, george intento molestarlo pero para su sorpresa no logro apenarlo, justo cuando empezaba a decir

-ay si los novios como se quieren mua mua mua!

-si dijo ron, nos queremos mucho, y creeme hermano si algún dia encuentras a alguien la mitad de hermosa que hermione que te voltee a ver, te voy a felicitar! Hermone se sonrojo mientras ginny y los padres de ron reian, George se quedo callado

-vaya dijo ginny por fin lo callaste!

-Solo es la verdad dijo ron, queriendo sonar inocente para que su hermano no la tomara en su contra.

Cuando dieron las 7pm se despidieron ya que hermione debía regresar a su casa, pero primero hicieron un aparada en grimmauld place, todo el dia habían estado coqueteando, sabes dijo hermione

-creo que hoy casi no nos hemos besado

-en serio? Dijo ron como si no supiera aunque era lo único que pensaba, mm que raro no? Dijo viendo hacia otro lado y caminando hacia la sala

-no te molesta?, dijo hermine que se moria por besarlo pero no quería dar el primer paso

-pues la verdad no dijo ron, mientras este contigo, ok dijo hermione, y se sento a su lado, y le dijo

-sabes? En dos días se terminan mis vacaciones, y el ultimo dia lo pasare con mis padres, iremos a comer y veremos una obra, de pronto ron recordó, que pasaría mucho tiempo sin verla de nuevo y el estaba como tonto desperdiciando el tiempo!

-Pero vendrás en pascua verdad?

-Pues la verdad ayer mis padres me comentaron que quieren pasar pascua en parís y esperan que los acompañe

-que? Dijo ron que sabia que no seria posible verse todos los fines de semana siendo el ultimo semestre de hermione debía estudiar mucho y ahora pasaba mas tiempo con sus papas, además que ron seguía con el entrenamiento.

Sin aviso previo tomo a hermione de la cara y la empezó a besar

-y eso? Dijo hermione separándose apenas unos centímetros

-vamos a pasar todo el tiempo que nos queda juntos besándonos, no quiero pensar lo mucho que te extrañare hermosa, hermione sentía que se ruborizaba cada vez que el la llamaba asi, asi que obedeció la orden y siguieron besándose, sus labios se sentían húmedos y tibios, no haba nada mejor, sus leguas se rozaban y de vez en cuando se mordían los labios, ron empezó a besar el cuello de hermione y le susurro

-te puedes quedar a dormir aquí hoy también por favor? Y la miro con unos ojos de cachorro, ella sabia que no tendría problema en que sus padres aceptaran si creiran que dormiría en la madriguera, pero quiso hacerlo sufrir

-oh ron no se, ya pase una noche fuera y…

-por favor le dijo ron mientras la besaba delicadamente y acariciaba su rostro si?

-lo siento ron, no

-no me digas eso di que si!, ron la tomo por la cintura y le dijo, pues no te voy a soltar, asi que si te desapareces desaparecere contigo y asi seguire contigo

-ron! Por favor!

-hablo en serio le dijo agarrondola mas fuerte, por favor, y empezaron a besarse hermone se sento a horcajadas encima de ron y se empezaron a besar mas salvajemente hermione tomo las manos de ron y las puso en el respaldo del sillón

-te acuerdas del dia que nos interrumpió Harry le dijo?

-Claro que si! Respondio ron, hermione le sonrio como sugieriendo que lo haría, ron se mordió los labios, Hermione se puso de pie, le dijo

-yo también cerro un ojo y desapareció!

-nooo grito ron.

Se quedo sentado ahí unos minutos sin saber que pasaba, hasta que se rindió y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, aprobecho para darse un ducha y 'desahogarse' salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, cuando vio a hermione sentada en su cama, usando una de sus camisetas,

-Dios! Me asustaste!

-lo siento dijo hermione si quieres me voy..

-nada de eso ven aquí, hermione se paro y se acerco a ron quien la jalo por la cintura acercándola a el, y empezó a besarla, - por que me hiciste eso mine, me puse muy triste dijo ron con carita de niño regañado

-ay ron, tenia que habisarle a mis padres, pero como no me querías dejar ir..

-canija le dijo ron y siguió besándola, ron se veía muy sexy, tenia el cuarpo tonificado debido al entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo para ser auror, de repente hermione noto como el vulto de ron crecia

-sabes? Le dijo hermione a ron estas en la misma posición que estaba yo en la mañana

-es cierto dijo ron, y se arranco la toalla, ahora si estamos igual

-ron! Dijo hermione cerrando los ojos, nunca lo había visto desnudo, y le daba un poco de pena, ron la abrazo, y le susurro al oído

-te parezco repugnante?

-Claro que no me pareces muy atractivo pero nunca te e visto asi, y ron empezó a besarla, la volteo a ver y le dijo

-ok, me voy a poner la toalla

-espera dijo hermione y abrió poco a poco los ojos, eres hermoso le dijo hermione, y empezó a acariciar su pecho, y ron le dijo

-en la mañana yo ofreci quitarme la ropa para que estubieramos igual sabes? Ahorita yo estoy en desventaja

-ron! Le dijo hermione, pero sonrio, y empezó a besarlo, mientras ron le levantaba la camiseta que traia

-espera ron, no quiero que pienses que soy una provocadora pero no tengo planeado que hoy sea nuestra primera vez, ron la beso y le dijo,

-hermione, tenemos muchos primera vez pendientes, solo ahora es la primera vez que me vez asi, y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de hacer el amor, claro si tu aceptas dijo ron

-como que? dijo Hermione

-conocer nuestros cuerpos, mirarnos sin pena, tocarnos sin pena, lamer cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo… dijo ron pasando su lengua por los labios de hermione, hermione la atrapo con los dientes y la solto, y agrego

-morder cada parte de nuestros cuerpos..

-es la idea dijo ron, y hermione se empezó a quitar la camiseta quedando solo en unos pequeñitos bóxers ya que no llevaba brasier, ron dio un paso atrás y empezó a admirarla, hermione aprobecho para mirarlo también, luego ron se acerco y empezó a besarla, eres espectacular, le dijo mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda, llego a lo que le quedaba de ropa interior y los empezó a bajar, hermione termino el trabajo, asi que ahi estaban, los dos completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

-Acuestate le dijo ron a Hermione, ella se recostó en la cama y ron se acomodo a un lado, empezó a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, empezó a besar el cuello a mordisquear su oreja y le dijo

-me encantas , beso sus labios y le dijo, me encantan tus labios, tan rosados, y juguetones, amo la forma en la que me besas, y me encanta como usas esa lengua tan afilada, dijo besándola una vez mas

Le dio un beso en cada ojo y le dijo, creo que tus ojos son hermosos, y cada vez que los veo, recuerdo que afortunado soy de estar contigo

Beso sus mejillas y se paso a su cuello, lo beso y mordisquio, se fue bajando hasta sus hombros mientras con sus manos acariciaba la parte interna de sus brazos, me encantan estas pecas que tienes en los hombros, me encantan tus brazos y la manera en que me abrazan cuando llevas tiempo sin verme

Tomo sus manos y empezó a besarlas, me encanta la suavidad de tus manos y la forma en que me tocan, volvió a besar su cuello y le dijo me fascina como huele tu cuello, y como te retuerces cuando te lo beso, empezó a bajar mas, se detuvo y se quedo mirando sus pechos, mmm mmm mmm!

Provocando a Hermione sonreir, estos son mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo tan suaves, tan redondas, y estos, y empezó a lamer sus pezones, me encanta sentirlos contra mi lengua, incluso creo que saben dulce mmm dijo tomandose su tiempo en cada una, mira, caben perfecto en mi mano, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que eramos almas gemelas, jaja rieron los dos, no quiero separme de ellas pero volveré se los prometo dijo mirando los pechos de Hermione y dandole un beso a cada una

Bajo besando su cintura, esta, le dijo, me gusta lo pequeña que es y me encanta tomarte por ahí y apretarte contra mi, este ombligo es el mas coqueto del mundo, sale de tu blusa para exitarme, mostrándome lo bello de tu adbomen, bajo un poco pero se dirijio a las piernas las tomo entre sus manos una en cada una besando los talones, y acariciando desde el muslo hasta el talon y de regreso, estas se ven tan sexys cuando usas falda o pequeños shorts, mmm ni hablar cuando traes tacones, haces que me den ganas de mm y mordió una de sus piernas, subio hasta los labios de Hermione y la beso, y le dio la vuelta poniéndola contra el colchon empezó a besar su nuca, y le dijo, la nuca mas sexy del mundo, empezó a bajar por su espalda besando su columna vertebral dándole escalofríos a Hermione, recuerdas el vestido que usaste en día de gracias que tenia solo un lazo en la espalda? Casi era lo único de piel que se te veía, pero era tan sexy, que desde entonces quería besarla, se sento en la cama y emepzo a acariciar sus caderas y glúteos, estas son mis favoritas cuando usas jeans, se mueven de un lado a otro como sugiriéndome que las agarre, me hipnotizan, y dio un pequeño mordisco en una nalga

-ron! Grito Hermione

-o lo siento dijo, y le mordió la otra, ya están a mano dijo, y las siguió masajeando, quien creería que una delgada chica como tu pudiera tener un traserito tan redondito y rico mm y lo apretó una vez mas, se sentón un momento solo obserbandola, ahí desnuda, completamente suya, empezo a acariciar la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Hermione, Hermione se volteo y se sento a un lado de el y lo empezó a besar

-aun no termino le dijo ron, la recostó esta vez boca arriba, volvió a besar desde su cuello hasta los pies, esta vez rápido sin decir nada, le dio un chupete extra a sus pechos y bajo por su abdomen, no me he olvidado de.. y empezó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, mmm dijo, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios vaginales, Hermione intento cerras las piernas, pero ron que estaba en medio, las separo aun mas con sus manos, y ayudándose con sus dedos separo sus labios vaginales, y dijo, a ti jugosita te Amo!, por jugosa, me encanta tu olor, tu forma, como te sientes, calientita y rica, me encanta hacerte vibrar al tocarte aquí dijo mientras con la punta de la lengua rozaba su clítoris

-Aah gimio Hermione

-y me encantas mas por que dejaras entrar a mi tronco en ti, tu tronco? pensó Hermione, ron empezó a pasar su lengua a lo largo a lo ancho por todos lados, con la punta de la lengua lamia la vagina de Hermione, metiendo hasta donde podía la punta de su lengua, para luego dedicarse a su clítoris, primero lo lamio, lo sobo un poco con su pulgar, y Hermione empezó a gemir de placer mordiéndose los labios, luego empezó a chuparlo como si fuera uno de sus pezones, que al igual se había puesto erecto y durito, Hermione empezó a agitarse cada vez mas ya no dejaba de gemir, movia sus caderas instintivamente entonces ron tomo una de las manos de Hermione y la puso en su pecho, y le dijo

-tocate, Hermione llena de lujuria le hizo caso, tomo un pecho en cada mano, apretando sus pezones, descubriendo que esto intensificaba aun mas lo que ya sentía entre las piernas, ron siguió lamiendo cada centrimetro, mientras Hermione se mojaba cada vez mas, cuando su lengua se canso, se ayudo con los dedos, primero los humedeció en los liquidos de Hermione, y luego empezó a frotar el clítoris de Hermione

-te gusta? dijo ron

-me encanta, dijo Hermione casi gimiendo

-quiero que me lo digas, me exita oírte gritar

-Oooh ron! Dijo hemrione, mmm asi asi sigue asi, ooh mas rápido aaah aah, si si aah creo que me voy a venir!, ron intensifico los movimientos hasta que vio a Hermione retorciéndose y gritando aah aah sii, ron se limpio la cara y la vio, le sonrio y le dijo

-que caliente me pones, y se acerco a besarle el cuello, y le susurro al oído, tengo una duda te gusto? Dijo en tono jugueton

-mmmm dijo Hermione, es lo mas rico que he sentido en mi vida, me encanto ron, creo que te hemos encontrado un nuevo talento, ron sonrio se acosto arriba de Hermione para que sus caras quedaran frente a frente la vio a los ojos y le dijo

-te amo, me encantas me calientas aun sin darte cuenta, incluso cuando te enojas y me estas regañado me dan ganas de robarte un beso, se besaron y Hermione giro a ron quedando ella arriba de ron se sento a horcajadas sobre el, su vulva justo arriba del pene erecto de ron, entonces Hermione empezó a frotarse lentamente contra el pene de ron, la humedad de Hermione servia de lubricante, y sus labios vaginales acariciaban lo largo del pene de ron lo caliente y lo mojado de su vulva proporcionaba una sensación extra deliciosa

-te gusta? pregunto Hermione

-ooh se siente tan rico no te detengas mine, te lo ruego

-ok pero cierra los ojos, me pone nerviosa que me mires asi

-ok dijo el con una sonrisa y cerro los ojos, Hermione le agarro las manos y las puso en sus pechos, Hermione empezó a sentir una deliciosa sensación también, toda esta friccion, estimulaba su clítoris, se dejo llevar y empezó a acelerar el movimiento, los dos gemían de placer, cuando hermone sintió esa sensación como de un choque eléctrico viajar desde su clitoris hasta todo su cuerpo, y se empezó a mover aun mas rápido, mientras estaba en pleno climax noto que ron se estaba viniendo también, un liquido blancuzco y un poco viscozo salía de la punta de su pene embarrando su abdomen, los dos estaban sudando y sin aliento, cuando Hermione noto que ron había terminado con mucho cuidado se levanto de el para no embarrarse

-lo siento dijo ron

-por que dices eso ron?

-Pues por esto, dijo señalando su abdomen

-no seas ridículo ron, eso es normal, además me da gusto que hayas podido disfrutar asi como yo, hermione se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso, te voy a limpiar, hermoine saco su varita la paso por el abdomen de ron y quedo limpio

-oh gracias ya puedo moverme y hacer esto, le dijo ron, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la acosto a un lado de el abrazandola, y mirándola a los ojos, eso fue, señorita granger completa y absolutamente delicioso!

-lo mismo digo joven weasley, creo que ud. Es muy hábil, se besaron y se quedaron asi abrazados unos minutos recuperando el aliento -creo que me dare un baño ron, dijo Hermione, antes de dormir

-perfecto yo también vamos, Hermione lo vio extrañada y le dijo

-juntos? Ron le beso la nariz y le dijo

-por favor?, la calentura del momento había pasado y la vergüenza había regresado a Hermione, tomo la toalla que ron había dejado tirada aun lado de la cama y se cubrió un poco con ella, y dijo

-mejor yo primero

-ok dijo ron, y le dio unos minutos, después sin que Hermione lo notara se metió al baño, y entro a la regadera

-Ron! Grito Hermione, que haces? tapándose con las manos

-vamos Hermione, te acabo de contemplar hace unos minutos eso que tapas ya lo vi, además crei que me habías llamado, claramente escuche 'rooon ven'

-no, no dije eso, dijo Hermione, ron se acerco a ella permitiendo que los chorros del agua lo empaparan, la beso sensualmente y le dijo

-solo quería que me ayudaras a enjabonarme la espalda, y la siguió besando ron tomo el jabon y empezó a enjabonar el cuerpo de Hermione cada parte de su cuerpo, parecía un masaje lento y sensual mas que otra cosa y Hermione empezó a hacer lo mismo con el, cuando llego a su abdomen vio que ron de nuevo tenia una erección, y le dijo

-eres terrible

-pero te encanta respondió ron, y la beso como si fuera la ultima vez que la fuera a besar, sabes donde estoy muy sucio? dijo ron

-donde?

-Aquí, tomo su mano y la puso en su pene

-ahorita me encargo, dijo hizo mucha espuma con las manos y le dijo ciérrale a la llave no quiero que se desperdicie, y empezó a enjabonar la erección de ron, como si se tratara de algo muy sucio que necesita ser limpiado

-ooh Hermione, mm que rico apriétalo mas! Oh asi, Hermione, me voy a venir cuidado!, Hermione se puso un lado pero sin dejar de jalar hasta que vio el mismo liquido salir, esta vez parecía un poco mas liquido, oh mine, eres estupenda dijo y la beso, mientras Hermione le abria al agua de nuevo

-tu tabien eres entupendo Ron te voy a enjabonar el cabello agáchate, ron se incoó mientras Hermione le ponía shampoo, la cabeza de ron quedaba justo a la altura del abdomen de Hermione asi que ron empezó a lamer el agua de su abdomen y sin avisar se agacho un poco mas y metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Hermione, casi tumbándola

-ron, ooh! Que haces? Mmm aah si no te detengas, lamia y chupaba su clítoris salvajemente, mientras hacia esto metió un dedo en la vagina de Hermione

-esta bien? le pregunto, claro que Hermione dijo que si, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, en ese momento diría que si a casi cualquier cosa,

-ooh que bien se siente ron , ron chupaba el clítoris de Hermione mientras metia y sacaba su dedo de su vagina, -mmm mete otro dijo Hermione, ron tuvo que razonar esa instrucción antes de hacer caso, no podía creer que hermione había dio eso, rápido la obedeció y metió otro dedo, aah aah asi asi mmm aah que rico , mete otro meteme otro ron metió otro dedo, y Hermione podía sentir los dedos de ron apretados dentro de su vagina, combinado con ron mamando su clítoris y ella pellizcando sus pezones, la hicieron venirse, mas rápido que la vez anterior, síguele sigue asi aaah si si ya casi ya casi aah aaaahh aaaaaaah mmm aah ooh ron, dijo mientras empujaba su cabeza fuera de sus piernas, pero casi se cae, ron la tomo

-cuidado mine

-dejaste mis rodillas temblando ron, ron sonrio y terminaron de bañarse, se cambiaron y acostaron a dormir, ron le dio un beso a Hermione y le dijo

-creo que nunca olvidare esta noche

-yo tampoco amor, ron sonrio, por que Hermione nunca le decía cariños, y la beso en la nariz, rápido se quedaron dormidos.

**Me encanto escribir este capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo ;-)**


	6. Dolor del dia despues

Al día siguiente ron no quiso despertar a Hermione, se levanto y le preparo desayuno, hizo huevos revueltos, y pan tostado con mantequilla, con jugo de naranja y leche para acompañar, claro que mientras lo cocinaba se comió tres panes tostados, subió con una bandeja que contenía todo, más un florero con una hermosa flor color rojo, cuando entro no vio a Hermione en la cama, puso la bandeja en el buro y creó una mesa donde luego puso la charola.

-Mine! Hermione?

-Aquí estoy! Dijo saliendo de la puerta del baño

-te hice desayuno, pero ron noto que caminaba raro, Hermione que te pasa?

-Estoy muy adolorida ron, dijo con una cara de tristeza/pena/coraje

-que? De donde?

-De donde crees dijo apuntando a su short, además amanecí toda moreteada, siento como si me hubieran golpeado, dijo

-que? En serio? Lo siento mine siéntate, le dio un beso en la frente y le volvió a pedir disculpas, abajo tengo un té de cardamomo con uña de dragón, nos lo dan después de los entrenamientos pesados, seguro te hará bien quieres que te lo repare?

-si por favor, pero primero hay que desayunar, gracias, le dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, desayunaron y cuando ya casi iban a acabar ron le dijo pero valió la pena no? El dolor con el que amaneciste valió la pena por lo que disfrutaste ayer dijo, y Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo

-claro que…N! Si, valió la pena.

Más tarde ya que se tomo el te Hermione se sentía mejor, solo que los moretes empeoraron, se veían mas morados, ron le dijo que era normal que lo que pasaba es que el te aceleraba el proceso del morete para que se eliminara más rápido, todo el resto de ese día lo pasaron en casa de os weasleys, jugando ajedrez, comiendo golosinas, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, platicando de viejos recuerdos de Hogwarts, hasta sacaron el regalo que Hermione le hizo a ginny en navidad, un invento muggle, un karaoke, eran casi las 8 cuando Harry llego

-creí que salías mañana!

-Si a mi también me da gusto verte amigo!, termine el entrenamiento hace una hora y decidí venir pase por grimmauld place y como no estabas supuse que estaban aquí.

A las 10 le dijo Hermione a ron que mejor la llevara a su casa que ya era tarde y que ya llevaba mas de dos días sin ir a su casa, cosa que por accidente Harry oyó, y dijo

-te has estado quedando aquí Hermione?

-No, por que?

-Por que oí que tenias más de dos días sin ir a tu casa, Hermione se puso más roja que un tomate, Harry lo hizo sin intención de ofender, pero gracias a dios solo ginny y ron lo oyeron

-no! dijo ron, oíste mal, lo que pasa es que Hermione dijo que 'casi ' no a estado en su casa estos dos días, y sus papas ya le habían dicho que pasara mas tiempo con ellos antes de irse

-oh lo siento dijo Harry ante la mirada fulminante de ron, ni ginny se atrevió a reírse, al cabo de unos minutos de la tensión se fue del aire, Hermione se despidió, probablemente los vería hasta pasado mañana ya que mañana seria con sus padres.

Ron la llevo pero se apareció en un oscuro parque dos cuadras antes de la casa

-por que aquí? Dijo Hermione

-bueno quería un poquito mas de tiempo contigo le dijo, y caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la casa de Hermione, te voy a extrañar mucho dijo ron deteniéndose

-no te preocupes, ron ya sabes que pronto nos veremos de nuevo

-me gustaría no tener que despedirme tanto de ti, la apoyo contra un árbol y empezó a besarla, ron podía pasar horas besándola

-tenemos que seguir, dijo Hermione, se hace mas tarde, y siguieron caminado

-te veo pasado mañana, le dijo dejándola en la puerta de su casa, y dijo te amo, antes de que abrieran la puerta, era la mama de Hermione, buenas noches aquí esta Hermione, Sra.

-pasa ron, pasa tomate un te antes de irte por favor, se sentaron a beber té y Hermione empezó a contarle las anécdotas a su mama, los saludos de los Sres. weasley, las bromas de George, incluso sobre el cuarto de ginny para que no sospecharan que no había dormido ahí , eran las 11:30 cuando ron se despidió ya era muy tarde para estar de visita, Hermione lo acompaño a la puerta y le dijo

-ron, te amo, por favor mañana prende el celular que te di, te llamare ahi ok, y no te preocupes amor, te aseguro que ninguno de los bobos estudiantes de Hogwarts me interesan

-lo se dijo el, tuve que dejar de asistir para que te fijaras en mi, los dos rieron, se besaron de nuevo, un beso mas mine, si?

-Oye le dijo Hermione nunca me has dicho por que me dices así, digo se que suena algo así como mi nombre pero mi nombre termina mine, y tu me dices m-i-n-e

-ah le dijo ron es que mine, significa mío o mía, en otro ingles, así que como tu eres mía, me pareció adecuado, Hermione sonrió y lo beso

-que hermoso apodo ron, ahora tendré que pensar en uno para ti

-esa será tu tarea dijo ron que la beso una vez mas esta vez usando su muy hábil lengua, y agarrando su trasero

-ron! mis papas nos van a ver!

-Ok le dijo, pero antes, rápido se agacho y saco un pecho de Hermione de la blusa y del brasiere y empezó a chuparlo con mucho entusiasmo

-ron! Lo quito Hermione

-lo siento mine pero desde hace rato note tus pezones atreves de tu blusa y me estaba muriendo por hacer eso, Hermione se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos

-si pero ahora debes irte y dejarme así

-si quieres le pedimos a tus papas que me dejen dormir en tu cuarto!

-mejor nos despedimos dijo Hermione dándole un dulce beso

te amo susurro ron en su oído y desapareció.

**No me digan que nunca les a pasado? ja! a mi si, son partes sensibles... espero les vaya gustando mi historia, no soy muy buena en esto solo empiezo a escribir lo que va pasando por mi cabeza.**


	7. la travesura de hermione

Al siguiente día en la mañana Harry entro a la habitación de ron, exigiendo una respuesta que era lo que había pasado mientras el no estuvo?, ron le confirmo que Hermione haba dormido ahí, pero que nada había pasado

-bueno dijo, al menos no 'eso', solo queríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía los últimos días que ella estuviera aquí, bromearon y platicaron un poco mas sobre la experiencia de Harry hasta que el teléfono de ron empezó a sonar, Harry ayudo al asustado ron a contestar, era por supuesto Hermione:

r- hola?

h- hola, ron buenos días, como amaneciste?

r- bien gracias y tu? Que tal el dolor? Pregunto susurrando

h- ah bien gracias ya hoy amanecí si dolor y los moretes ya están en un tono amarillo apunto de desaparecer

r-que bueno…

h- bueno te llamo para saber si mañana vas a querer ir a despedirme a la terminal

r- que pregunta, por supuesto,

h- ok entonces te espero en mi casa a las 9am? Primero queremos desayunar y después mi papa manejara hasta la estación

r- perfecto, pero entonces ya no te veré hoy?

h- no ron lo siento, mis padres ya planearon todo el día, pero mañana tendremos tiempo de vernos, el tres sale hasta las 2pm, eso nos da 5 horas juntos

r- si y con tus padres

h- ron…

r- lo siento es solo que, se que al menos pasaran un par de semanas antes de que te vuelva a ver y eso me pone un poco insoportable

h- lo se, a mi también, pero no pienses así, mira lo positivo así cuando nos volvamos a ver nos veremos con mas gusto, y vas a tardar mas en aburrirte de mi

r- Hermione por favor aburrirme de ti? Te quiero

h- yo también, mucho

r- y que traes puesto?

h- Ron!

r- lo siento, lo siento

h- eres incorregible, espera… Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir el primero de muchos compromisos empieza en unos minutos, te veo mañana a las 9am si?

r- esta bien, saludos a tus padres, cuídate

h-gracias te mando un beso

r- yo uno mas grande

h- pues yo te mando un abrazo y un beso

r- pues yo te mando mil besos

h- jaja ok tu ganas! Me tengo ir bye te quiero

r- bye, hasta mañana

Ron se decepciono un poco al saber que no vería a Hermione ese día, pero se reconforto recordando lo que habían pasado los días anteriores, y que mañana pasaría un largo rato con ella, todo el día anduvo de un humor un poco inestable, no apreciaba mucho las bromas de Harry y sus hermanos, así que como a las 7 prefirió irse a dormir a su casa, en grimmauld, ceno cualquier cosa leyó unas guías del curso de aurores de dio un baño y se acostó a dormir temprano, de repente un sonido lo despertó, no sabia que hora debía ser ya llevaba rato dormido, cuando se dio cuenta que algo en su buro brillaba, era su celular y tenia una llamada de Hermione, por un momento se asusto, creía que debían ser las 3 o 4 de la mañana y le contesto:

r-bueno?

h- ron? Estabas dormido?

r- si un poco, que paso? Esta todo bien?

h- si, si no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que te extraño y se me ocurrió algo

r- yo también mine, pero que paso?

h- bueno, es que mis papas se acostaron a dormir hace casi un ahora, y creo que ya están bastante dormidos, tal vez te puedas aparecer para visitarme…

r- Hermione estás segura? Que tal que se dan cuenta tus papas? Me van a matar, además qué hora es?

h- son las 11 ron! Además conozco a mis papas una vez que se duermen no se despiertan, y obviamente tendríamos cuidado, ándale por favor… aunque sea un ratito, te extraño

r- como crees que te voy a decir que no, pero si tus papas se dan cuenta les tendrás que hacer un obliviate oíste?

h- no te preocupes no lo notaran, ok te veo en un minuto afuera de mi casa. Te amo.

. . .

Hermione puso un hechizo de silencio fuera de la recamara de sus papas, bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de entrada y ahí estaba parado ron en pijama, y con la cara aun húmeda donde se la acababa de lavar

-pasa rápido! Le dijo Hermione a ron, ron paso y le dijo

-hola a ti también

-Shhh, rápido a mi cuarto, con mucho cuidado subieron las escaleras una vez en su cuarto Hermione hechizo la puerta, lo abrazo y beso, te extrañe le dijo

-yo también mine, pero estas segura de esto?

-Claro, además no haremos nada malo, solo quería verte

-a no? Ósea que estoy arriesgando la vida para nada?

-Verme no es nada? Dijo Hermione

-estaba bromeando, la abrazo y empezó a besar, un beso largo, lento y húmedo, ron empezó a bajar las manos de la espalda de Hermione hasta sus glúteos y los apretó y le dijo, estos son míos ok? No se te olvide, siguió besándola y le mordió el labio de abajo y le dijo estos también son míos así que nada de andar besando tipos

-como crees ron?

Siguieron besándose, y Hermione tomo las manos de ron y las beso

-estas manos son mías, y solo me pueden tocar a mi ok?

-Y como le voy a hacer si tengo que darle la mano a alguien?

-Hay ron! Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Lo se, siguió besándola y volvió a tomar su trasero esta vez apretándola mas fuerte, y luego la levanto haciendo que Hermione rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas, recargo la espalda de Hermione contra un gran closet que ella tenia en su cuarto, que le daba el equilibrio perfecto, ron ya muy excitado, empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione, con mucha pasión, la volvió a tomar de los muslos, y la dejo delicadamente en la cama, acostándose sobre ella, las piernas de Hermione seguían rodeando el cuerpo de ron, los dos aun traían toda su ropa puesta pero Hermione podía sentir el miembro de ron empujado contra su entre pierna, ron se movía como si ya estuviera penetrando

-ron! Recuerda lo que dije

-oh lo se lo siento dijo quitándose de encima de Hermione y acostándose a un lado de ella, y suspirando, y con su respiración aun acelerada.

-Ron por favor no te molestes dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su pecho

-nunca me molestaría por eso Hermione, como crees yo estoy de acuerdo en que lo mejor es esperar un poco, a demás no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en casa de tus papas, así que no te preocupes, solo que tengo que dejar de tocarte si y verte si quiero que esto se baje dijo apuntando su pantalón, y le dio un beso a Hermione en la frente

-sabes dijo Hermione, si quiero que tu seas el primero, no tengo ninguna duda de ello

-en serio? dijo ron

-la verdad si, te amo y se que tu me amas también, así que se que aunque no fuera perfecto seria perfecto para mi solo por ser tu, aun si algún día nos separáramos, no creo que me llegara a arrepentir, después de todo lo que este tiempo pensándolo, solo que no se si ya estoy lista para que nuestra relación pase a ese nivel, la verdad me da un poco de miedo

-que te da miedo mine? Dijo ron recostándose de lado para verla mas cómodamente

-no se dijo, me da miedo que me duela, me da miedo decepcionarte, no lograr disfrutarlo nunca, quedar embarazada, que pienses que soy una fácil, que mis padres se enteren, que tus padres se enteren!

-shh shh cálmate mine, tal ves debamos platicarlo mas antes de hacerlo, por ejemplo, tal vez te duela un poco pero no creo que demasiado

-no cres? Dijo Hermione, por que déjame decirte que eres un poco intimidante en esa área

-qué? Dijo ron con una sonrisa, te parece? Y tu como sabes? Has visto otros?

-Claro que no ron!, pero no se, he leído libros, dijo una apenada Hermione

-así que lo tengo mas grande que la mayoría eeh? es bueno saberlo

-sabia que no debía decirte nada!

-No te creas mine, aunque no lo creas ya lo sabia no me preguntes como pero es algo que me da mas confianza en mi mismo, pero prometo no lastimarte si algún día me das el placer de ser tu primera vez seré muy cuidadoso, que mas dijiste? Ah si, decepcionarme? Eso es imposible!, en todo caso seria la revés, un chico no tiene problemas para disfrutar, y créeme aun si la primera vez no lo disfrutaras, yo me encargare de seguir haciéndotelo y haciéndotelo hasta que los disfrutes, y cuando decidamos hacerlo, vamos a cuidarnos, se que hay productos muggle para prevenir embarazos así que podrás decidir, y prometo que si algún día decidimos hacerlo no se lo diré a nadie será algo de nosotros dos, si? Le dijo ron dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, esta bien, dijo Hermione que respondió con una sonrisa

-Ron, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que cosa dijo ron?

-Como fue tu primera vez, digo, no quiero saber detalles ni nada por el estilo pero llenó tus expectativas?

-Hermione! Le dijo ron, no se si te guste mi respuesta, no quiero sonar como un patán

-por que? Ron dime! Y recuerda que aun me puedo arrepentir de que seas el primero eeh!

-bueno dijo ron lo que pasa es que no fue algo que planeara o que creyera que fuera a pasar en ese momento, así que cuando sucedió no sabia muy bien que hacer creo que mi actuación dejo mucho que desear, pero yo lo disfrute, de la misma forma que hubiera disfrutado aunque lo hubiera hecho con un melón, me entiendes? No quiero sonar malo pero es la verdad, creo que fui un poco patán, no me preocupaba ella en lo absoluto, mientras yo lo pasara bien

-solo un poco patán? Dijo Hermione

-por eso no quería decírtelo, tu sabes que nuestra relación es muy diferente!, de hecho en algunas ocasiones incluso me imaginaba como seria si estuvieras tu en el lugar de ella

-solo quieres hacerme sentir bien, dijo Hermione

-no, dijo ron te lo prometo!

Hermione empezó a bostezar

-creo que es mejor que me vaya para que puedas dormir

-no! Dijo Hermione quiero que duermas conmigo!,

-segura?

-Si, pondré el despertador a las 7 así te puedes ir a grimmauld a cambiarte y regresar a las 9 como acordamos si?

-Ok dijo ron, pero necesitare un poco de ayuda para dormir, me acabo de despertar y no tengo sueño

-quieres un te?

-No mine, te quiero a ti, tantito por favor si?

-Esta bien dijo Hermione pero sin hacer mucho ruido aunque puse el encantamiento me da cosa,

-ok dijo ron mientras se acostaba arriba de Hermione besándola apasionadamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de Hermione, empezó a besar su cuello y susurrarle al oído, -me encantas, eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, Hermione metió su mano entre los dos cuerpos y la bajo hasta tomar por encima del pantalón el miembro de ron

-sácalo, le susurro ron, Hermione obedeció acariciándolo y jalándolo, ron empezó a excitarse mucho, y le dijo a Hermione, lo siento pero necesito poner algo en mi boca para no gritar, le alzo la blusa y empezó a chupar uno de sus pezones mientras con la otra mano masajeaba intensamente el otro pecho

-tócame ahí ron, susurro Hermione casi tan despacio que ron pareció no entenderle

-que dijiste mine

-que me toques ron

-donde? Dime quiero saber, Hermione soltó el miembro de ron tomo la mano de ron y la metió en su ropa interior

-aquí ron aquí quiero que me toques, ron se mordió los labios y le dijo

-estas muy caliente, y empezó a dejar que sus dedos se resbalaran en el sexo de Hermione, mientras esta empezaba a respirar mas fuerte cada vez, ron empezó a meterle los dedos mientras con el pulgar seguía masajeando su clítoris

-me encanta que hagas eso ron murmuro Hermione mientras seguía frotando a ron, que cada vez estaba más duro, y volvió a chupar uno de sus pezones, mientras mas se excitaba mas fuerte lo hacia hasta que Hermione gimió de dolor

-lo siento, le dijo ron

-la otra, dijo Hermione, chúpame la otra, ron lo empezó a hacer esta vez no tan fuerte pero muy intenso, hasta que sintió que Hermione le mordía un hombro para ahogar sus jadeos, pero su respiración y sus movimientos la delataban, estaba teniendo un delicioso orgasmo, en cuanto termino se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre ron, tenía las mejillas rosadas y la cara como bañada en roció, justo en ese momento era cuando a ron se le hacia que se veía mas bella, totalmente relajada y excitada, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila

-ahora tu, dijo Hermione y tomo a ron entre sus dos manos, y lo frotaba como si tratara de moldear algo, ron alcanzo su varita, y era como si su miembro se hubiera llenado de una fina capa de aceite, esto facilito los movimientos de Hermione

-mas rápido mine alcanzo a susurrar ron, hasta que exploto como un volcán, embarrando las manos de Hermione, lo siento dijo ron

-no te preocupes no me importa, me gusta que disfrutes así, y con un movimiento mas de varita estaban limpios, Hermione se acostó a un lado ron que aun estaba corto de aire, la beso suavemente en los labios, esto te ayudara a dormir? Dijo Hermione

-creo que si dijo ron sonriendo, se acomodaron y ron se quedo dormido besando la nuca de Hermione.

A las 7 sonó el despertador de Hermione, y se volteo para despertar a ron estaba tan plácidamente dormido que prefirió contemplarlo un momento, hasta que ron abrió un ojo y la vio

-porque no me despiertas?

-pues por lo visto ya estas despierto!

si oí el despertador, pero quería ver cómo me despertabas, y como no me despertabas creí que habías vuelto a dormir

-solo te observaba un poco dijo Hermione, pero ahora que estas despierto será mejor que te levantes para que te vayas, primero saldré yo a ver que mis padres no estén abajo ok? Hermione salió y en un par de minutos ya estaba de vuelta, aun duermen, apúrate vamos, estaban parados en la puerta y ron la beso y le dijo

-me encanta amanecer contigo!, espero que cuando te gradúes pueda suceder mas seguido

-yo también ron, nos vemos en un par de horas, se besaron una ultima vez y ron desapareció, Hermione cerro la puerta, subió y despertó a sus papas.


	8. Las despedidas siempre son amargas

A las 9 am ron ya estaba en casa de los padres de Hermione tocando la puerta, Hermione bajo corriendo y gritando, yo abro yo abro!, hola! le dijo y le dio un besito casi imperceptible, pasa, ya casi esta el desayuno ron, Hermione nos advirtió de tu apetito en las mañanas así que abra huevos, salchichas, waffles, hot cakes, tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, leche, café, a y cereal por si gustas, wow dijo ron, creo que Hermione ha estado hablando muy mal de mí, solo le dije lo que solías desayunar en la escuela ron! No podrás decir que miento, ok, ok dijo ron, no te preocupes ron, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte a acabarnos todo, dijo el papa, pasadas las 11 ya que habían desayunado, hecho sobre mesa y terminado de cargar el equipaje de Hermione salieron a la estación.

Todo el camino ron la fue abrazando con su brazo izquierdo, mientras Hermione sostenía su mano derecha como si fuera un tesoro que temía perder, fueron alrededor de 2 horas de camino, en las que parecía que ron quería memorizar cada poro del rostro de Hermione, contar cada cabello, cuando llegaron, decidieron tomar un té para que la hora que faltaba para abordar se fuera más rápido, pero pronto los papas de Hermione se sintieron como mal tercio, ellos no se besaban, pero parecía que se morían de ganas de hacerlo, bueno dijo el papa de Hermione, tal vez sea mejor que nosotros nos vayamos despidiendo, de todas formas no podemos entrar al andén 9 ¾, están seguros? Dijo Hermione claro dijo su mama, además ya casi es hora! Aunque aún faltaban casi 40 minutos, se despidieron, y ron y Hermione se quedaron solos, por fin ron la pudo besar, ya que le deba pena hacerlo frente a los padres de Hermione , en especial su padre, estaban calculando más o menos cuando podrían verse, cuando oyeron una voz conocida, 'hay estos muggles, cada año es lo mismo!', mama? Dijo ron y los vieron iba la familia weasley acompañados de Harry rumbo al andén, hey! Les gritaron, que hacen aquí? Dijo la mama de ron, ya debería estar en el andén faltan 10 minutos! Hermione y ron no habían sentido el tiempo pasar, pero corrieron al andén ya ahí Hermione apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de ron, no te preocupes Hermione, nadie más tratara de quitártelo! Le dijo George, ocasionando que se sonrojara y todos rieran, cuando hicieron la primera llamada para abordar, Hermione volteo a ver a ron lo abrazo y le dijo, estas han sido las más felices vacaciones de mi vida, las mías también dijo ron, porque son las primeras que pasamos, juntos, de verdad juntos, en una relación, y no te preocupes que vendrán muchas más, los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a cristalizar, una lagrima escurrió su mejilla y agacho la cara, mine!, le dijo ron mientras levantaba su mentón dulcemente son un dedo, no te pongas así, pronto nos veremos, es lo bueno de ser magos sabes? Nos podemos aparecer y desaparecer, y vernos aunque sea un momento, se acerco y se susurro como anoche, y le mordió la oreja, logrando que Hermione riera de nuevo, tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa, yo no soy así, le dijo, de pronto ginny se acerco y les dijo no quiero romper el ambiente pero creo que mejor abordamos Hermione, antes de que todos los de rimero se abarroten en las entradas, ok le dijo ya voy, le dio un último abrazo a ron y le dijo, nos vemos pronto, y le dio un pequeño beso, cuando ya se iba vio a lavender observándolos mientras abordaba, así que Hermione volvió a besar a ron una vez más, como marcando que era su propiedad, ron noto esto, y solo sonrió y le dijo por eso te amo, y la vio subirse al tren, y vio como se alejaba, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera golpeado su estomago, aun podía olerla, pero ya no podía verla.


	9. San valentin

Paso enero y no pudieron verse, pero lograron verse en febrero, ron quería que Hermione pasara un lindo san Valentín, así que había ahorrado le compro varios obsequios.

Un gran ramo de rosas rojas, una hermosa pulsera de plata que traía diferentes dijes, traía un tren, por que ahí se vieron por primera vez, traía una pluma, por cuando le enseño el leviosa, traía una pieza de ajedrez, una flor parecida a los aretes que uso en el yule ball, una pequeña replica de un galleon con las letras DA grabadas, una concha, para recordar los días que pasaron en Shell cottage, un corazón y una llave todos pequeños y de plata, además de un pequeño relicario que se parecía al que un año atrás destruyeron, mas pequeño, en un tono cristalino con destellos turquesa y sin esa S, pero este en su interior traía una foto de los dos.

Cuando Hermione lo vio corrió hasta el y casi lo tumba.

-feliz san Valentín! Ron le dio las rosas

Y le dijo es una por cada año que no te di, era la primera vez que Hermione recibía flores, y ron le había regalado 19, para compensar todos sus san Valentín sin flores, si hubiera sido todo el regalo ella hubiera estado complacida, fueron a comer, y le dio sus otros dos regalos,

-ron no debiste, es demasiado

- vamos le dijo, mi otra novia no los quiso! Además tu próximo regalo te toca hasta tu cumpleaños.

Hermione se emociono cuando ron le explico el brazalete, cada dije significaba un momento que había pasado con ella, que él considera importante, y la pulsera estaba llena de dijes! además aun tenia espacio para los momentos que les deparaba el futuro juntos, cuando le dio el relicario le dijo,

- cuando me extrañes podrás revisar tu pecho y ahí estaré, los dos rieron y se besaron.

Ahora era el momento del regalo de Hermione, esta saco una cajita y le dijo,

- creo que no es tan maravilloso como los tuyos, ron lo abrió y vio un espejo,

- un espejo? Dijo ron, dentro había un espejo rectangular como de 12cm x 10cm,

- es un espejo encantado, yo tengo el otro pedazo, como el que tenia, Harry, me costo mucho hacerlo, te lo quería dar para navidad pero me fue imposible,

- Hermione es perfecto si podremos vernos mas seguido, genial amor, se me ocurren varias cosas que podremos hacer le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso,

- eso no es todo dijo Hermione, levántalo, lo levanto y había algo envuelto en una tela,

- que es, dijo ron?,

- sácalo! Lo saco y era una snitch,

- wow dijo ron una snitch? Tratando de sonreír,

- revísala! Dijo Hermione, ron la vio bien y tenia una firma, la firma de su jugador favorito de los chudley cannons,

- por dios Hermione, gracias! Esta vez la alegría de ron era totalmente visible, en realidad no había sido difícil conseguirla, pero Hermione prefirió guardar el secreto.

Dieron las 7pm y ya debían despedirse, pero ron no podía dejar de besarla,

- me encanto volver a verte dijo ron, te extrañaba mucho!

-Yo también! dijo Hermione espero que pronto nos podamos ver de nuevo, ya no quiero que pase tanto tiempo sin verte!, se besaron una vez mas

- que tal que pasas la noche en grimmauld conmigo? Eres de 7mo no necesitas regresar a dormir los fines de semana,

- no lo se ron, me da pena con Harry, que va a pensar, la beso una vez mas, justo como sabia que a Hermione le encantaba y le dijo por favor, tomo su mano y desaparecieron.

En cuanto llegaron trataron de meterse rápido al cuarto de ron para que no los viera Harry, pero casi cuando cerraron la puerta el la empezó a tocar,

- que pasa amigo? Dijo ron,

- nada solo quería ver si querías jugar ajedrez o no se, hacer algo dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta,

- ahora no si? Tal vez mas tarde,

- ok dijo y se oyó como se marchaba, Hermione se sintió culpable, tantos años habían sido los tres inseparables y ahora que estaba con ron solo le importaba verlo y estar a solas con el, y Harry se sentía solo.

-Ron, dijo Hermione, por que no vamos a jugar ajedrez con el? Tal vez esta triste por que no puede ver a ginny tanto como quisiera, además ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos los tres,

- ok dijo ron, pero no te vayas a quedar dormida eh, salieron del cuarto Hermione bajo y ron fue al cuarto de Harry, que estaba sentado viendo sin ver,

- que pasa Harry?

-Eh? A no, nada, solo, no se supongo que las cosas cambian, ron entendió la indirecta

- no todas, como que tu y yo somos amigos y que nunca podrás vencerme en ajedrez, los dos sonrieron,

-que pasa? Ya te dio miedo dijo ron,

-eso nunca dijo Harry y bajaron a jugar.

Estuvieron varia horas jugando primero ron venció a Harry después a Hermione, luego de nuevo a Harry tenían mucho tiempo que no reían así, sin estar rodeados de grabes problemas y terribles noticias, de nuevo se sentía el ambiente como de tres amigos, no de unos novios con un mal tercio.

Dieron las 11pm cuando después de su segunda derrota Harry dijo

– creo que he sido humillado suficiente por una noche, y los tres rieron,

- te lo dije amigo, no puedes vencerme!,

- Algún día dijo Harry algún día! Y se retiro con su puño en el aire en señal de advertencia.

-Quieres que te vuelva a ganar? Pregunto ron a Hermione,

- No gracias creo que prefiero estudiar tácticas de ajedrez antes de volver a jugar contigo. Ron rio, le encanta saber que había cosas en las que podía derrotar a su increíblemente inteligente y bella novia.

Se sentaron abrazados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea

-hace mucho que no reíamos así,

- si lo se, fue una buena idea que bajáramos a jugar con Harry

– yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, dijo Hermione

– jajaja claro que no! Dijo ron,

- claro que si, yo… un beso de ron se comió sus palabras,

- lo siento no puede contenerme, te ves hermosa iluminada por el fuego, que decías?

– nada, dijo Hermione y siguió besándolo, varios minutos pasaron besándose, intensificándose cada vez más.

Ron recostó a Hermione en la alfombra y se recostó sobre ella y empezó a acariciar sus pechos,

- ron aquí no, Harry puede bajar,

- mm no va a bajar ya debe estar dormido, susurro en el oído de Hermione mientras besaba su cuello y trataba de meter su mano en la blusa de Hermione,

- Ron! Dijo Hermione mientras le quitaba la mano a ron,

- Hermione, dijo ron mientras tomaba cada brazo de Hermione con sus manos, inmovilizándola, empezó a tratar de besarla pero Hermione le mordía los labios, para que la soltara, entonces beso su cuello y mordisqueo su oreja,

- no te voy a soltar, dijo con una voz seductora, y fue bajando hasta besar su pecho, aun cubierto por molestas capas de ropa, y frunció el seño

- ahora si me vas a soltar? Dijo Hermione, Ron sonrió

- no y empezó a hacer a un lado la blusa de Hermione con sus dientes y su nariz, hasta que expuso uno de sus senos,

- lotería! Dijo Ron mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor del pezón de Hermione, humedeciéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo estimulaba,

- quieres que lo chupe? Pregunto Ron,

- no, quiero que me sueltes dijo Hermione que no lograba convencerse ni a ella misma,

- lastima por qué es lo que voy a hacer, mientras lo hacia ron noto que Hermione se mordía los labios, y tenia los ojos cerrados,

- mírame, dijo Ron, quiero que me mires mientras lo hago, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, primero fijo a los ojos, mientras el también tenia la mirada fija en los suyos, luego bajo un poco mas la vista a ver el contacto entre los labios de ron y su pecho, el lo jalaba mientras lo chupaba, luego endurecía su lengua y lo rozaba con la punta,

- te gusta verdad? Dijo Ron, Hermione no respondió solo movió su cabeza dudosamente en forma negativa,

– Entonces supongo que tu ropa interior no va a estar húmeda ahorita que te la quite verdad?, dijo ron con una sonrisa retorcida, Hermione sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza,

- creo que tendré que esforzarme mas, dijo antes de besar su cuello y empezar a besar sus labios, Hermione ya no lo mordía, pero de todas formas no la soltaría aun,

- te he dicho que besas muy rico? Le dijo ron mientras su lengua rozaba los labios de Hermione.

- ya lo sabia, dijo Hermione, creo que todo lo que hago lo hago excelentemente.

- mentir no tanto querida, no te creo ni por un segundo que quieras que me detenga.

- eso es justamente lo que quería

- así? Dijo Ron que esta vez quito la blusa y el brasier de Hermione de una sola vez con los dientes, y le empezó a dar el mismo tratamiento que al anterior, la respiración de Hermione ya estaba acelerada, y empezaba a mover las caderas, algo que hacia que ron se diera cuenta que Hermione ya había sucumbido a sus tentaciones.

- ron quiero tocarte dijo Hermione casi en un gemido.

- no voy a caer en esa trampa mine.

- no quieres tocarme tu a mi? Necesito sentir tus manos ron…

- Accio varita!, grito ron y con un movimiento de esta los brazos de Hermione estaban inmovilizados como si el los siguiera deteniendo, pero ahora tenia las manos libres para tocarla, casi al instante sus manos se fueron a su pecho, apretándolo y juntándolo, poco a poco una mano empezó a bajar a su entre pierna y empezó a rozar sus dedos contra la tela, al ver la cara de Hermione noto que se moría de ganas, pero no intensifico el movimiento, después empezó a bajar y a rozar sus dientes suavemente entre sus piernas.

-supongo que eso tampoco te gusta asi que me detendré, dijo ron mientras regresaba a besar su cuello

- me encanta susurro Hermione en el oído de Ron

-en serio? Y que quieres que haga? Dímelo

- desabróchame el pantalón. Ron obedecía las ordenes, - Ahora bájalo un poco, muy bien, y ahora sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo, ron noto que Hermione traía ropa interior de encaje rosa con listones rojos, entonces se fijo y noto que el brasiere también hacia juego, una opción muy diferente a las prendas de algodón que Hermione usaba siempre. Entonces subió el pantalón de Hermione y acomodo su blusa.

- que pasa Ron hice algo? Ron libero sus brazos y se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse

- no, pero quiero que me modeles, tu nueva ropa, y sé que aquí no lo harás, Hermione se sonrojo y tomo la mano, subieron hasta su cuarto y suavemente Ron empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras le besaba los hombros, cuando estaba solo en ropa interior dio un paso atrás y la miro completa.

- modela para mi.

- no Ron, no voy a hacer eso!,

- vamos mueve las caderas un poco.

- no! Acaso no es suficiente que me haya vestido así?

- Eres una tramposa dijo Ron mientras volvía a tomarla de la cintura, desde antes de verme sabias que pasarías la noche aquí, verdad? Si no, no te hubieras puesto eso, solo querías hacerme sufrir!

- solo quería que lo pidieras, dijo Hermione, jalando un poco el cabello de la nuca de Ron, mientras este apretaba sus glúteos atrayéndola hacia el, haciéndola que sintiera su erección.

- Te gusta? Pregunto ron

-Que cosa?

- Esto, dijo mientras restregaba se pene con la entrepierna de Hermione. Solo alcanzo a gemir un leve –si, antes de estar enredados en un apasionado beso, ron la recostó en la cama y la contemplaba mientras la acariciaba, que deliciosa se veía Hermione, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en todo lo que le quería hacer, sentado a un lado de ella empezó a pasar sus dedos entre las piernas de Hermione, lo que hacia que a ella la recorrieran sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, el la seguía mirando pero no paraba de tocarla, poco a poco hizo su ropa interior de lado y empezó a humedecer sus dedos en ella, como lo había previsto Hermione estaba tibia y húmeda.

- sabia que estabas disfrutando todo lo que te hacia, dijo Ron mientras Hermione sonreía felinamente, los dedos de el acariciaban su clítoris, cuando ron con su otra mano empezó a acariciar su vibrante erección, Hermione lo observaba, quería aprender como le gustaba tocarse, y de alguna manera le excitaba que el se estuviera tocando frente a ella.

- muéstrame tus pechos, dijo R que cada vez esta mas acelerado, Hermione obedeció

- agárratelos, fue la siguiente orden de Ron que parecía estaba a punto de venirse, cada vez intensificaba mas los movimientos, se mordía los labios mientras la observaba apretar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones, eran tan bellos tan suculentos que Ron no resistió mucho y se inclino sobre ella para besarle un pecho, sin dejar de tocar su clítoris o su propio pene, por ningún momento, hasta que Hermione empezó a sentir esa ya conocida sensación de un calor que la inundaba mientras ron en la misma situación sentía como un choque eléctrico atravesándole la espina dorsal, estaba tan excitado que succiono muy fuerte el pecho de Hermione, dejándole una gran marca roja que contrastaba con su pálida piel, terminaron en un mismo gemido, con las respiraciones aceleradas, y susurrándose palabras de amor mientras se quedan dormidos.

Al día siguiente los intentos de un ron soñoliento por tener un segundo round fallaron ya que Hermione debía irse muy temprano a la escuela a terminar un trabajo pendiente, ron apenas estaba despertando cuando Hermione ya se había despedido de él con un beso en la frente y desaparecido.

Hermione llego a Hogwarts fascinada, por sus regalos, llevaba con mucho orgullo puestos el relicario y la pulsera, además de su enorme ramo de rosas, en cuanto vio a luna y ginny platicando llego y les enseño sus regalos explicándoles el significado de cada cosa.

-wow dijo ginny, no sabia que mi hermano podía ser tan tierno, en verdad me parece que se esforzó mucho con estos regalos Hermione

- ya lo creo agrego luna, parece ser que ron en verdad te ama Hermione, no creía que fuera capaz de comportarse de un amanera tan galante, pero al parecer todos esos Wrackspurt que rodeaban sus orejas ya lo dejaron en paz.

- Luna y ese broche le pregunto Hermione, para cambiar de rumbo la conversación, luna lucia un broche muy bonito

-ah me lo regalo Justin, dijo luna

-oh por dios! Es tu novio?

-No dijo luna es muy agradable pero no lo es, un chico necesita ser tu novio para regalarte un broche?

-No dijo Hermione, solo que eso significa que le importas

-un broche significa eso?

-No, no el broche, si no la acción de comprar algo pensando en ti, y dártelo en una fecha tan especial como es el día de san Valentín, el día de los enamorados

-wow Hermione, tu nuevo noviazgo te a hecho una experta en estas cosas, Hermione sonrió tímidamente no sabia si era honesta o sarcasmo, con luna no se sabia algunas veces.

Así que opto por preguntarle a ginny,

-y a ti ginny, que te dio Harry?, me dijo que te preguntara

- no se si mostrárselos

-vamos ginny! Dijo Hermione

-creo que si no nos lo quieres mostrar no tienes que hacerlo, ay cosas muy personales, dijo luna, pero ginny se los mostro, era un collar, con un dije, que era ovalado, con una línea de plata alrededor, y una pluma en medio, suspendida en ámbar

- que es eso dijo Hermione una pluma?

- Si dijo ginny, la primera vez que nos besamos había un pájaro volando, Harry tomo una pluma que se le cayó y es esta, dijo, ginny

-vaya dijo luna, espero mucho para darte esa pluma no? Digo considerando que su primer beso fue hace dos años

- creo que buscaba el momento adecuado dijo Hermione, vaya creo que todo eso hace menos especial mi broche, lo único que Justin me dijo fue que la plata combinada con esas piedras azules le recordaban a mis ojos y mi piel, pero no guardo ninguna parte de un animal por años, ni inmortalizo cada recuerdo juntos con un dije

- ay luna dijo ginny, pero Justin ni siquiera es tu novio, aun no empiezan a salir, espera un poco y veras.


	10. Una tormenta en un vaso de agua

Esa noche Hermione, se quedo dormida viendo su parte del espejo, para su decepción nunca apareció ron, yo había probado varias veces asi que sabia que si funcionaba, de pronto Hermione se sintió triste, al siguiente día, un poco molesta guardo el espejo en un cajón y se fue a clases, ron no había podido ver su espejo, porque había dormido desde muy temprano, para poder ver a Hermione había tenido que reponer el trabajo, pero al siguiente se la paso viendo el espejo y nada, una semana paso probaba distintas horas y nada, así que le mando una lechuza que decía:

"Hola mine, no se si haya un error con el espejo o no has podido mirarlo, cuidate y salúdame a neville y a dean, les avisas de la snitch que me regalaste no he podido presumírselas yo mismo, o tal vez les mande una lechuza después, pero por si a caso mejor diles tu, y le dices también que tratare de ir para el próximo partido de griffyndor, pronto serán las semifinales, les deseo mucha suerte."

Hermione no podía creer lo que leía, ni un te quiero, te extraño, nada, solo un renglón dedicado a ella y todo lo demás a sus amigos, Hermione por primera vez desde que eran novios se molesto de verdad con ron, primero no estar pendiente de su espejo, después insinuar que ella no lo hizo bien, y luego ignorarla en su propia carta?, Hermione muy molesta respondió en el instante:

"Se hacer magia, no hay nada malo con el espejo, no he tenido tiempo."

Ron se extraño de la brevedad de Hermione pero lo atribuyo a los deberes, y siguió en los suyos, paso otra semana, y ron estaba tan ocupado que apenas tenia tiempo de comer, estaba en el entrenamiento casi todo el día, y cuando no estaba ahí le ayudaba a george, en la tienda, como ya no podía ayudar tanto como antes le ayudaba a surtir la tienda en las noches, a probar posiones, con los inventarios, distribuidores, y ganaba bien, pero ahorraba casi todo su dinero, la siguiente semana vio a ginny en la tienda mientras acomodaba una mercancía la saludo y le pregunto por Hermione

-que dijo ginny, todavía son novios? No lo sabia

-por que? Dijo ron que te pasa claro que si por que lo dudas? Que a hecho Hermione?,

-Hermione nada ella es incapaz, solo que los últimos días no parece querer hablar de ti, y creo que un anoche la oi llorando en la noche

-que? Dijo ron pero si no a pasado nada entre nosotros! La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en san valentin y fue perfecto!

-ah si Dijo ginny recuerdo que Hermione me platico, creo… que fue lo ultimo que me dijo de ti con una sonrisa en los labios, que paso después? dijo ginny

-pues no se, nada

-no han hablado? Pregunto ginny

-pues no la verdad no he tenido mucho trabajo

-bueno dijo ginny, tengo que verme con Harry, pero te recomiendo que lo pienses, creo que ahí esta la clave, ginny se fue dejando a un confundido ron, que de pronto era saludado por neville, ron pidió permiso a George para irse a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con neville, y le dijo ok

-pero solo por ser neville tienes 30 minutos! Esclavizador! Dijo ron, a lo que george repitió

-si quieres solo te doy 5!

-Ya me fui ya me fui no dije nada, y se fueron corriendo al bar, casi antes de cruzar la puerta ya están ordenando una cerveza de mantequilla, se la tomaron rápidamente mientras se ponían al día, y dean y seamus se les unian, con otra ronda, bridaban y reian, como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, ron vio el reloj y le quedaban 15 minutos

-oh ya casi me tengo que ir chicos, creo que esta será mi ultima cerveza

-nada de eso dijeron y pidieron otras cuatro, en cuanto se las pusieron en la mesa se tomaron a fondo las que aun estaban bebiendo para que la mesera se llebara los tarros vacios, fue un mal momento para que Hermione entrara al bar, lo primero que vio fue a ron con sus amigos, acabándose un tarro de un solo trago y brindando un uno nuevo

- por estos valiosos minutos de libertad! Dijo ron, que se refería al tiempo libre que le había dado su hermano, pero lo que la mente de Hermione entendió fue que se sentía libre sin ella, todos sus temores se acumularon, y en un instante se disculpo con luna y cho y se salió corriendo, la siguiente vez que ron miro hacia la puerta no había nadie y nunca sospecho que Hermione hubiera entrado, recordó su problema con ella y le pregunto a sus amigos si habían notado algo extraño en ella, a lo que le dijeron, que ya que el no estaba convivían un poco menos con ella, y que ahora se la pasaba estudiando también en sus tiempos libre en lugar de meterse en problemas

-bueno dijo neville hace varios días me dio una carta tuya, bueno casi me la enterro en el pecho

-una carta mia? Dijo ron

-si, bueno creo que era para ella pero nos mandabas saludos nosotros, y Hermione la estampo en mi pecho y me dijo 'aquí te mando tu amigo', y se marcho

-mmm dijo ron cuando su reloj le gritaba ya casi es hora! Se tomo lo que le quedaba de cerveza que era ya muy poco de un trago se despidió y volvió a la tienda a desempacar cajas, mientras ataba cabos en su cabeza. Por su parte Hermione era un mar de lagrimas, en su dormitorio, que para su fortuna estaba vacio todas paseaban, decidió que no se seguiría torturando mas, no seria un de esas chicas tontas que se dejan mangonear por sus novios, y que prefieren estar sufriendo que perderlos, para Hermione estaba todo claro en ese momento, la poca apreciación al espejo, la carta esa, y ahora lo vio bebiendo con sus amigos cuando para ella no tiene tiempo y se queja de estar muy ocupado, además empezó a recordar todo lo que le había hecho ron en el pasado, burlarse de ella, ignorarla, preferir a lavender, todas las cosas que ya no tenían importancia y Hermione ya había superado, las uso para respaldar su decisión, en una bolsa encanta hecho los regalos del 14 de febrero, el libro que le regalo en navidad, su camisa que usaba para dormir, una foto de el, otra de los dos, y su parte del espejo, y le escribió una carta:

'Después de mucho meditar he llegado a la conclusión que nuestra relación no tiene mucho futuro, nuestras diferencias son abismales, por lo tanto creo que será mejor terminarla en este momento antes de que alguien salga lastimado, espero lo comprendas y aceptes mi decisión, que es irrevocable así que será mejor que no intentes cambiarla'.

Pd: lamento si esto te causa alguna incomodidad.

Al termínala se hecho a llorar inconsolablemente, le faltaba el aire en momentos, doblo la carta y la incluyo en el bolso trato de mantener la compostura y fue a dejar su paquete con las lechuzas, al llegar a la torre le informaron este paquete se ira hasta el lunes, ok dijo Hermione, mientras regresaba a su dormitorio veía todos esos lugares que le recordaban a ron, la cabaña de hagrid, el bosque, el campo de quidditch, el lago, todo, absolutamente todo, entonces empezó a dudar, estaré haciendo lo correcto? Claro que si se dijo a ella misma, y regreso a su dormitorio a seguir llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

El paquete llego a casa de Harry el lunes, pero al verlo Harry lo puso en la una mesita que sin querer movio y el paquete cayo, sin darse cuenta Harry. Ron no supo nada del paquete, pero como estaba preocupado por Hermione el martes le mando una carta, ya que seguía sin responder al espejo:

Hola Hermione, espero que estés bien, creo que no hemos podido conversar últimamente, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy bien, muy cansado pero bien, en realidad me siento muy bien con los aurores, espero que no estés molesta por lo de la ultima lechuza, tu sabes como pienso en ocasiones hasta mejor que yo mismo y creo que eso permite que nuestra amistad prevalezca, te extraño y espero que podamos vernos pronto, pronto será mi cumpleaños y Harry planea hacerme una pequeña celebración, no aceptare un no por respuesta ok!.

Te quiero. Ron

El martes era muy tarde cuando la escribió asi que la mandaría hasta el día siguiente, mientras Hermione daba vueltas en su casa, preguntándose por que no tenia ninguna respuesta de ron si su paquete había llegado el lunes!, al fin el miércoles mientras desayunaba le llego la carta, Hermione no se atrevió a verla ahí, así que se fue a la biblioteca, al leerla, se entristeció aun mas, parecía ser que ron estaba feliz con su decisión, y no parecería afectado para nada, hasta esperaba que ella no estuviera molesta, Hermione derramo una lagrima pero al limpiársela dijo, no ni una mas!, rompió la carta y se marcho a clases convencida de que ese asunto ya había terminado, decidió hacerse la fuerte para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ron weasley le había roto el corazón, fingía buen humor y trataba de verse mas alegre. Ese mismo día ginny le escribió a Harry y finalizo diciéndole:

Pd: dile a ron que desde esta mañana Hermione se ve más alegre, lo que sea que hizo funciono.

Cuando Harry le conto a ron este se tranquilizo y creyó que todo estaba bien. No podría estar más equivocado.

**Bueno tal vez me proyecte en esta parte de la historia ya que yo solia ser un poco como hermione actua en este capitulo jajaja, o mas bien como piensa, tal vez este capitulo es mas bien drama y menos lemon, pero esperen a leer el proximo! **


	11. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron

El fin de semana llego y ron estaba de nuevo ayudando en la tienda, George le ofreció unos caramelos que sabían a fresa, ron los devoro todos pero pronto se dio cuenta que le habían dejado el aliento oliendo a ajos y cebolla, eran caramelos de broma, por mas magia que trato nada quito el mal olor, de pronto atreves de la ventana vio a Hermione pasar con sus amigas y salió a verla, casi corriendo

-hey! Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, hola!, y saludo a las demás chicas también que se adelantaron para dejarlos hablar

- hola como has estado dijo ron

-bien gracias dijo Hermione solo que demasiada tarea, y como soy prefecta además debo hacer unos reportes y aah en fin el caso es que son muy poco s momentos de tranquilidad que tengo

-si yo igual dijo ron, escucha, me da gusto saber que todo esta bien entre nosotros, tu sabes por un momento crei que habría un problema pero eso es lo bueno de haber sido amigos primero tanto tiempo no?

-Asi es dijo Hermione, creo que nuestra amistad tal vez cambie un poco pero por su puesto que no debe desaparecer

-te ves muy bien por cierto, dijo ron

-gracias, dijo Hermione, escucha, creo que será mejor que me vaya con luna, siempre me reclaman que me la paso estudiando y les prometi que hoy pasaríamos un rato agradable juntas

-oh si esta bien, dijo ron supongo que no hay problema, por cierto comentales de la reunión de mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que todos asistieran, claro por supuesto tu también

- oh si claro! Vere que sucede, bueno adiós dijo Hermione, ron le dio un abrazo, no la beso por su aliento pero Hermione creyo que no la había besado por el simple echo de que ya no eran novios, ron se quedo un poco desilucionado, Hermione no parecía muy feliz de verlo, pero prefirió no empezar a crear escenarios locos en su mente y siguió en su trabajo. Durante la semana le mando una carta que mas bien eran todos los datos para la fiesta, Hermione solo contesto que ya había avisado a sus amigos, que dijeron le enviarían una lechuza para confirmar su asistencia.

El cumpleaños de ron callo en lunes, asi que ese día no pudo festejar además de que estuvo en el entrenamiento todo el día, pero llego el siguiente fin de semana que seria cuando le harian la celebración, un día antes de la fiesta estaban limpiando la casa cuando ron noto una caja tirada en el piso

-que es esto dijo ron?

-No tengo idea!, hace mucho no limpiábamos, hace un momento me encontré un panque momificado debajo del sillón

-dice 'Ronald' dijo ron

-pues debe ser para ti, tu regalo de cumpleaños

- es la letra de Hermione dijo, abrió la caja y saco la bolsa, una bolsa? Dijo ron

-revisala tal ves tiene algo adentro, dijo Harry, creo que si dijo ron, metió la mana y saco unas fotos, siguió buscando y saco la carta, mietras la leia, cayo sentado como si alguien acabara de morir

- No puede ser! Dijo ron

-que pasa pregunto Harry, Hermione termino conmigo!

-que? Dijo Harry, por que?

-Desde hace dos semanas! Dijo ron

-que? y apenas te vienes enterando? Dijo Harry

-no estoy para regaños Harry, que voy a hacer

-prestamela, dijo Harry la leyo y pregunto que mas hay en la bolsa?, ron metió la mano y empezó a sacar varias cosas

-son todos los obsequios que le he dado, dijo con un tono muy triste, se levanto y se fue a su recamara, no sin antes gritarle a Harry

-cancela la fiesta! No tengo nada que celebrar, Harry le dio un par de horas antes de subir a su recamara con un te, toco la puerta y paso, encontrándose a un cabizbajo ron, que aun tenia los ojos rojos

-es que no lo entiendo Harry!, la vi hace un par de días y no me dijo nada, hasta la abrace!, imaginate que nunca hubiera encontrado ese paquete! Cuanto tiempo podría pasar sin que yo me enterara de que ya no es mi novia, posiblemente ya hasta ande con alguien mas y aquí estoy yo como tonto presumiendo a todo el mundo que ando con Hermione granger!, imagina mi sorpresa al saber que no

-seguro no habían tenido ningún problema? Dijo Harry

-oh vamos Harry no quiero hablar de eso!

-Pero si eres tu el que esta hablando de eso

- olvidalo, ya no quiero saber nada, no puedo creer que me haya terminado por carta y sin ninguna explicación! Harry ya no quiso decir nada, -sabes Harry, le dije que la amaba…

-si dijo Harry lo se

-pero no lo hice como lo hacen algunas personas, solo por decirlo, lo hice por que de verdad lo sentía, lo siento, y ella lo dijo también, crees que solo mentía? No pudo haber estado mintiendo nadie puede mentir de esa forma, nadie es tan bueno para mentir, por que no solo me lo decía con palabras, me lo decía por como me miraba, como me sonreía, como me abrazaba, como me besaba… una lagrima se derramo por un ojo de Ron que casi inmediatamente fue limpiada

- ok dijo Harry entendí el punto, entonces, crees que sea una broma?

-Una broma Harry? Ni siquiera George o fr... ni siquiera el mayor bromista del mundo haría esa broma, y además ella no es bromista, esto es, no lo se, debe de estar alucinado por algo, tal vez creyó que mentía sobre estar muy ocupado, no lo se Harry por que me preguntas tantas cosas! Si supiera por que me termino no estaría tan confundido no?

-Lo siento? Dijo Harry que prefirió dejarlo solo un momento, tomate el te ron te hara bien y salió de su recamara, paso alrededor de medio hora cuando ron entro corriendo al cuarto de Harry, gritando

-Harry! Harry! no canceles la fiesta!

-Que? Dijo Harry no la he cancelado

-que? Por que si hace rato te dije que ya no quería nada?

-Pero te arrepentiste no? Dijo Harry, en fin cual es tu idea

-mira dijo ron, estuve pensando y si no hubiera encontrado esa caja según yo seria siendo su novio no?

- Mmm si creo que eso ya lo platicamos dijo Harry

- si exacto ese es el punto!

-Cual? Fingir que sigues siendo su novio aunque no lo seas? Ron lo volteo a ver con una mirada furiosa

- no, ese no es el punto dijo

-lo siento titubeo Harry, escucha, si la chica ya no me quiere y quiere terminar conmigo que lo haga, pero que lo haga de frente y es que puede, así que actuare como que no se nada cuando la vea, así tendrá que decirme todo lo que piensa, o arrepentirse… dijo ron suspirando

-es buena idea ron , creo… pero crees que quiera venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Ahí entras tu amigo, tienes que hacer que ginny la traiga a como de lugar, ire a comprar la cerveza y el whisky de fuego… Harry? Que hago si de verdad no me quiere?

- No pienses eso ron, anda vete yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer también.

El día de la fiesta llego y ron estaba muy nervioso, la gente empezaba a llegar y no había señales de Hermione, que mientras tanto le decía a una insistente ginny que no quería ir, y después de muchas preguntas respondió

-tu hermano ya no es mi novio ok? Y seria incomodo si voy

-que? Dijo ginny y el lo sabe?

- Claro que lo sabe si hasta me mando una carta en respuesta, por que lo preguntas

-pues por que la ultima vez que lo vi no parecía saberlo, además eso no importa, me vas a decir que un par de meses de relación valen mas que 7 años de amistad? Todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí, y no estamos todos juntos desde… pues tu sabes desde cuando, vamos, solo un par de horas probablemente estará muy ocupado, como para incomodarte si? O no quieres verte deslumbrante y demostrarle lo que se pierde?

-Fueron mas que un par de meses ok? Fueron casi 6 meses

-ok, ok lo siento, pero si vas a ir verdad?

-Ginny...!

- Hermione, me prometiste que tu relación con mi hermano no cambiaria nuestra amistad sin importar lo que pasara

- y no a cambiado dijo Hermione

- a pues como amiga te pido el favor que me acompañes!

-si puedes encontrar eso despampanante que dijiste ire, en realidad Hermione solo necesitaba que le rogaran un poco se moría por ver a ron.

La fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo la casa llena todos brindando, ron estaba sirviendo unas botanas cuando vio llegar a ginny luna y mas importante Hermione, se veía absolutamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro que parecía de encaje, era ceñido al cuerpo, un par de pulgadas arriba de la rodilla, manga pegada de ¾, nada de escote pero al voltearse un poco ron pudo notar que el vestido tenia un escote en la espalda que la hacia lucir muy sexy, pero sin exhibir demasiado, Hermione llevaba el cabello en una cola baja de lado, que permitía que sus ondas descansaran en su pecho, ron de inmediato soltó la botana y se acerco a saludarlas, la primera en verlo fue ginny que se adelanto y lo felicito primero que ellas, luego luna, que estaba más cerca, después ron vio a Hermione se le partió el corazón al recordar su carta, pero pensó en su plan y la abrazo

- te ves absolutamente hermosa mine

-gracias dijo Hermione felicidades, mientras aun se abrazaban, ron se separo un poco y la beso, en cuanto vieron eso ginny jalo a luna y le dijo vámonos! , ron la estuvo besando varios segundos hasta que Hermione rompió el beso

-que te pasa?

-Como que que me pasa? Estoy besando a mi novia que amo dijo ron, la jalo de la mano sin dejarla hablar integrándola en la fiesta y donde el volumen de la música estaba mas alto

-ron que quieres decir con que soy tu novia? Gritaba Hermione en su oído, ron fingio no entenderle y le dijo -si me alegra que seas mi novia mine y le dio un beso en la frente

-ahorita vengo tengo que ir a ver que todo este bien dijo ron se paro y en ese momento se acerco ginny

-no que ella no andaban?

-No ya no andamos, dijo confundida Hermione

-entonces? por que parece que mi hermano no sabe, estas segura que hablaste con el?

-Pues le mande una lechuza y creí que el me la había contestado, pero ahora me dice que soy su novia y me ama, tal vez este un poco ebrio.

-amiga dijo ginny creo que no fue una buena idea eso de terminarlo en carta, tu sabes que a veces las lechuzas fallan, pero de cualquier manera por que terminaron en primer lugar?

-Vamos a otro lado a platicar odio estar gritando, dijo Hermione, cuando al fin estuvieron en un lugar mas calmado Hermione le explico todo a ginny, que para su sorpresa, le dijo que estaba sobreactuando que nunca había visto a su hermano mas enamorado ni tan feliz en su vida, y que de verdad se la pasaba trabajando que si no le creía tan dolo notara lo delgado que estaba últimamente

- asi? Dijo Hermione y por que estaba hartándose de cerveza con neville el otro día

- mira le dijo, si me comento neville que lo vio, pero me dijo que ron solo había podido saludarlos unos minutos, y que George solo le dio oportunidad por que se trataba de ellos, pero tal ves debas platicarlo con ron

- hay ginny esto era justamente lo que no quería que sucediera, arrepentirme de todo perdonarlo y actuar como la novia sumisa

-por favor Hermione! Todos saben que tu mandas en esa relación hasta ron, además es de sabios rectificar, si ron te hubiera hecho algo malo, acepto que no deberías perdonarlo, pero analiza la situación que hizo?, tal ves si ahora lo estas dudando es por que en realidad no lo pensaste bien, mira, voy a ver a mi novio que lo tengo muy olvidado pero tu piensa un poco las cosas y analiza tu actitud también no solo la de el, los problemas siempre son ocasionados por dos personas ok? Dijo mientras abandonaba el cuarto. Ron no encontraba a Hermione pero al ver a ginny con Harry se acerco a preguntarle por ella, su hermana lo puso al tanto de la situación, mientras Hermione se integraba a la fiesta saludando a todos sus amigos, brindo con varios con cerveza de mantequilla y con otros con un poco de whisky, tratando de olvidárse un poco de sus conflictos y recordando buenos tiempos, ron la vio y se acerco con ella con dos shots de whisky

-también brindaras conmigo verdad?

-Por que no? dijo Hermione y dijo ron 'por nosotros' y se tomo todo de un trago Hermione dudo pero también se lo bebió, en cuanto bajo el vaso ron empezó a besarla, la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra el, Hermione hizo su cabeza para atrás

-ron!

-Oh lo siento ya se que no te gusta que nos besemos en publico

-mira! Grito bill y fleur! Vamos a saludarlos, y la jalo de la mano, bill entrego un regalo a su hermano y mientras el lo abria fleur le pregunto a Hermione

-y la adogable novia que le gegalo al chico del cumpleaños? Hermione sonrio vergonzosamente y se sonrojo, rápido ron intervino

- el mejor regalo del mundo dijo, pero es solo para mi, mientras sacaba el regalo de bill de la caja, era un artefacto mágico y bill agrego

-no es el mejor regalo del mundo pero es con mucho cariño, y los cuatro rieron

-gracias me encanto, pero pasen pasen dijo, están aquí George, Harry ginny, y tu amigo auror robbie, cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione dijo

- no tenias que mentir por mi

- a que te refieres

- a lo del regalo, no te eh dado nada, ron se acerco hasta estar medio milímetro de ella y le dijo, claro que si, tu presencia y la beso dulcemente, además tu sabes que las cosas materiales no me importan mucho, no negare que esperaba recibir algo de ti pero tendras que recompensarme de otra manera dijo mientras le sonreía y cerraba un ojo pícaramente

-en realidad dijo Hermione, te compre algo, saco una pequeña caja, y se la dio, era una corbata, color marrón

-oh una corbata, dijo ron sorprendido y un poco decepcionado

-ron dijo Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo

-no, no Hermione esta bien, mejor vamos a la fiesta

-no dijo ella _necesitamos hablar_

**Si quieres darte una idea como me imagine el vestido de hermione solo googleen en imagenes 'B_ackless black lace dress'_**


	12. la reconciliacion

Subieron a la habitación de ron, y el se sentó en la cama, esperando lo peor, como ese segundo en el que te das cuenta que están a punto de darte un puñetazo

-habla dijo el, Hermione se sentó en el sofá frente a el

- luces un poco molesto…

-no dijo el, por favor de que querías hablarme

-bueno empezó una titubeante Hermione, lo que sucede es… no recibiste un paquete mío hace un par de semanas?

-Un paquete? No dijo ron, solo un par de cartas pero nada mas, por que? Me mandate algo? Hermione no sabia como empezar

- si te mande algo… mira ron, después de pensar lo mucho, llegue a la conclusión que tal vez estábamos mejor como amigos y…

-No dijo simplemente ron

-que? Dijo Hermione

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no estamos mejor como solo amigos

-pero ron…

-pero que Hermione? Yo te amo y tu me amas no? Si tenemos algún conflicto lo podemos solucionar, haber dime por que piensas eso?

- Bueno pues es que… yo te regale ese espejo y tu ni siquiera lo miraste, me mandaste una carta y tan solo hablaste de tus amigos me dices que no puedes verme pero te vi! Te vi en el bar con dean y neville ni bien te acababas un tarro cuando ya estabas empezando el otro, te veias muy feliz sin mi hasta crei que te haría un favor. Ron se paro y se sento junto a ella

-por eso querías terminar conmigo? Por que me viste con mis amigos? Mine, no te molestes pero me parece exagerado, lo del espejo la primer noche no lo pude ver, de ahí en adelante dormi con la maldita cosa a un lado de mi cara todos los días, la carta esa, lo siento por no ser mas expresivo en mis cartas pero tu sabes cuanto me gusta decirte de frente que te amo, además lo del bar solo estuve ahí literal 30 minutos, de los cuales pase 15 hablando de ti, no te he demostrado acaso lo que significas para mi? Dime de verdad crees que no te aprecio? De repente Hermione se sintió tan tonta, como había dejado que esos pensamientos se apoderaran de ella, el tenia razón, a su lado no se sentía mas que feliz, y esos días creyendo que no estaría mas con el habían sido una total agonía

-soy una tonta dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

- bueno dijo ron de algún modo tenia que fallar tanta inteligencia para que te fijaras en mi, los dos sonrieron, ron tomo la cara de Hermione con una mano y la acerco a el, y la beso, empezó como un beso tierno demostrándole que tanto la quería, pero fue incrementando en un beso profundo y sensual que demostraba toda la pasión que había entre ellos

-ron dijo Hermione tus invitados te deben extrañar

- el único invitado que me importa que me extrañe esta entre mis brazos, y siguió besándola

- si pero no quiero que piensen que te estoy dando 'el mejor regalo del mundo', ron sonrio y le dijo

-ya me lo diste al aclarar todo este malentendido y seguir conmigo, no sabes como me sentí cuando lei esa carta

-asi que si lo recibiste?

-Si, dijo ron lo siento por mentirte, pero no iba a permitir que esto acabara asi

- y te pusiste muy triste? Pregunto Hermione

- iba a cancelar la fiesta, solo seguir con los planes para poder verte apenas ayer vi el paquete

-y como sabias que vendría?

-Pues por que yo se que soy irresistible para ti, cuando estaban a punto de salir del cuarto Hermione dijo

- lo siento en serio, creo que si sobre actue

-eso ya esta olvidado Hermione, pero prométeme que no mas cartas terminando conmigo si? Esos temas los trataremos en persona, los dos bajaron a la fiesta muy felices, ron le conto todo a Harry que se alegro mucho por los dos, y siguieron bailando y bebiendo hasta que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, los últimos eran los weasleys, el primero en irse fue bill, fleur estaba muy cansada luego George que sintió el ambiente de parejitas y prefirió escapar, Harry llevo a ginny a su casa ya que no tenia permiso de dormir en casa de Harry y era muy tarde para regresar a Hogwarts, ron pregunto a Hermione si quería dormir en su cuarto, a lo ella respondió con una sonrisa, subieron y ron le ofreció la camisa que Hermione le había devuelto para que durmiera con ella

-toma le dijo es tuya, Hermione iba al baño a cambiarse cuando ron le dijo, espera, quiero verte un poco mas con ese vestido, te ves estupenda, y empezó a besarla

-mmm crei que querías verme

-verte besarte es lo mismo, pero dime la verdad, te pusiste ese vestido para mi?

-La verdad? Pregunto Hermione, si me lo puse pensando en ti, y deseando que fueras tu el que me lo quitara, le susurro al oído, fue como encender un switch en ron, inmediatamente la empezó a besar intensamente y a acariciar su cuerpo, hermione hacia lo mismo, poco a poco empezó a tratar de quitarle el vestido hasta que con la ayuda de hermione lo consiguió, quedándose solamente en unas pequeñas bragas negra de encaje, ron la veía lujurioso

- por mas que me encante tu vestido te ves mejor asi le dijo, y siguieron besándose, esta vez aterrizando en la cama, Hermione empezó a sacarle la ropa a ron, mientras este trataba de seguir besándole los pechos, cuando al fin estuvo desnudo se acosto sobre ella y empezó a besar su cuello

- te extrañe, te extrañe tanto que ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello, ron trataba de tocar todo el cuerpo de Hermione como para comprobar que era real, Hermione vibraba con cada caricia, de repente ron metió su mano en la ropa interior de Hermione, haciéndola gemir

-mmm dijo ron como me gusta mojadita y caliente mientras la acariciaba con ritmo

-tu eres el que la pone así ron, en cuanto me empiezas a besar haces que me ponga humeda, y es solo para ti, esas palabras excitaron mucho a ron que empezó a acariciarla y a besarla mas fuerte

-ah! No tan fuerte dijo Hermione

-lo siento dijo ron , creo que ahora tendre que besarla para que ya no te duela, agrego mientras bajaba besando el abdomen de Hermione le quito la ropa interior y se sumergió entre sus piernas, era una deliciosa sensación para Hermione, que cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en lo que sentía, a ron le encantaba ver la cara de Hermione, por lo que se detenía para mirarla mientras seguía acariciándola con sus dedos

-no te detengas por favor ron, el obedeció concentrándose en su clítoris, rodeándolo con su lengua, chupándolo, mientras metia dos y sacaba con ritmo dos de sus dedos, hasta que Hermione empezó a contraerse de placer y a gemir por el climax, esto hacia que ron lo hiciera con mas intensidad, ya que Hermione se vino esta se empezó a hacer para atrás, quitando su dulce vagina de la cara de ron, pero este en lugar de retirarse la siguió

-ron! Ah ya!, ron retiro su cara pero dejo sus dedos dentro de ella, y le dijo

-que pasa creí que te gustaba con una picara sonrisa en el rostro

-me encanta dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba sus pechos, a ron lo excitaba tanto ver eso, se limpio la cara y se sentó para verla mejor, y le dijo

- sigue tocándolas, mientras el acariciaba su propio miembro, Hermione lo vio y también se éxito

-bésame ron, bésame por favor, este obedeció acostándose encima de Hermione, parecía que se iban a devorar, la punta del miembro de ron chocaba con la húmeda Hermione, y ron lo tomo con una mano y con su punta empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione, mientras con la otra mano separaba sus labios vaginales, para dejarlo más expuesto, la humedad de Hermione servía de lubricante, la sensación y la vista tenían a punto de explotar a ron, y Hermione a su vez estaba también retorciéndose de placer, ron se detuvo antes de que fuera a terminar, no quería que se acabara la diversión todavía, empezó a besar los pechos de Hermione, chupaba sus pezones, los lamia, los llenaba de saliva y luego les soplaba suavemente, Hermione disfrutaba todo plenamente, se sentía completamente desinhibida (seguramente el whisky de fuego tenía algo que ver), se dio vuelta quedando ahora ella encima de ron, y empezó a besarlo mientras rozaba sus pezones por su pecho y estomago, luego bajo una mano hasta su miembro y lo empezó a jalar, ron hizo lo mismo bajo su mano y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione, mientras se frotaban mutuamente se miraban a los ojos, después de unos momentos, Hermione se empezó a venir de nuevo, y ron empezó a besarla, como queriéndose tragar sus gritos de placer, está entre tanta excitación mordió el labio inferior de ron tan fuerte que lo corto un poco

- lo siento dijo ella, ahora tendré que besarte para que ya no te duela dijo mientras bajaba besando su abdomen, y ron sonriendo le dijo

- pero lo que me duele es la boca

-si dijo Hermione, pero yo te quiero besar aquí dijo mientras apretaba miembro, primero paso la lengua por la punta humedeciéndola muy bien, luego la paso por sus labios, lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a chupar, ron no sabía que era más excitante esa deliciosa sensación o la imagen de una Hermione desnuda dándole sexo oral, cuando sintió que se iba a venir detuvo a Hermione, que se acerco hasta él y empezó a besar su cuello, susurrándole en el oído, quiero que me hagas el amor Ronald, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ron tomo su rostro entre las manos y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, poniéndose encima de ella una vez más

- en serio? Pregunto ron, en cuanto se separo para tomar un poco de aire por ese beso

-si ron, dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el cabello, estoy lista, te amo y me amas, ya no quiero esperar, házmelo!, ron casi tiene un orgasmo con esas palabras, y empezó a besarla imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de pasar, de nuevo ron apoyaba su miembro contra Hermione, que al sentirlo rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de ron y lo empezó a atraer hacia ella, ron tubo un momento de claridad al ver un vaso de whisky medio vacío en el tocador, y se dio cuenta de que con los dos tan bebidos tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, así que le dijo

-chúpalo una vez más mine, si? Por favor

-Con gusto dijo Hermione, que lo devoro como si fuera un helado derritiéndose es lo que había leído en una revista muggle, 'imagina que es una paleta de caramelo o un gran helado derritiéndose', esta vez ron se dejo llevar y solo lo saco de la boca de Hermione para venirse,

-lo siento, no me pude resistir, lo haces demasiado bien, dijo mientras se limpiaba

-no importa dijo Hermione

-ven le dijo ron déjame abrazarte un momento, Hermione se acostó a un lado mientas la abrazaba y acariciaba tiernamente su brazo, no paso mucho tiempo para que se durmiera, poco después se durmió él.


	13. Dancing with myself

Al siguiente día por primera vez despertó ron primero le beso la frente y le susurro te amo Hermione, varias veces en el oído, era algo que no podía evitar al verla tan hermosa durmiendo entre sus brazos completamente desnuda, de repente Hermione empezó a quejarse y dar vueltas en la cama como si algo le doliera, abrió los ojos y rápidamente corrió al baño a vomitar, ron se puso algo de ropa rápido, y le toco la puerta

- estas bien?

-Vete ron! No quiero que me escuches, claro que no estoy bien! Ron busco entre sus cajones y encontró una caja con tres ampolletas, tomo una y regreso a la puerta del baño

-toma mine bebe esto, Hermione abrió la puerta del baño envuelta en una toalla

-que es? Una solución anti nauseas de la tienda, Hermione la tomo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, pasaron varios minutos y no salió asi que ron fue a otro baño a asearse un poco, cuando regreso Hermione iba saliendo del baño, se había duchado.

-hey! Por que no me avisaste ya sabes como me gusta bañarme contigo, dijo ron mientras le daba una nalgada

-ron le dijo no estoy de muy buen humor para eso, por cierto por que me dejaste dormir completamente desnuda eeh!, que tal que alguien hubiera entrado al cuarto?

-pues te deje por que no podía dejar de observarte, te veías demasiado hermosa, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido también, admirandote, ron noto como Hermione se sonrojaba, y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente - recuerdas lo que paso anoche?

-Claro que si ron, no estaba tan bebida, recuerdo absolutamente todo le respondió con una sonrisa, y fue… se acerco y le dio un beso se mordió los labios y dijo mmm, y gracias, por no ir mas lejos, aunque lo deseaba se que me hubiera arrepentido que nuestra primera vez fuera bajo las influencias del whisky

-no te preocupes mine, yo te prometí que te iba a cuidar y esperar, yo también quiero que sea diferente, dijo ron acariciando su mejilla. El resto del día lo pasaron casi en todo momento tomados de la mano, abrazándose o besándose, al llegar la tarde fueron a Hogsmeade, para que Hermione regresara a Hogwarts pero primero pasearon un buen rato, llegaron a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla y se encontraron con varios de sus amigos que aun se recuperaban de la noche anterior, la tienda de George estaba cerrada, había decidió tomarse el día, cuando llego el momento de que Hermione se fuera ron la abrazo muy fuerte

-por favor no vuelvas a dudar de lo mucho que te amo si? Te eche algo a la bolsa la miras hasta que llegues a tu dormitorio por favor, la beso como 50 veces antes de dejarla partir. En cuanto llego a su dormitorio reviso su bolsa, traía dentro la bolsa encantada que había mandado a ron que a su vez traía todas las cosas que le había devuelto y una nota que decía:

Espero que esta noche estés pendiente en tu espejo, yo lo estaré ;)

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al leerla, ginny la vio y le dijo

-supongo que es una carta de tu Ex novio?

-No dijo Hermione es de Mi novio, las dos rieron, al llegar la noche cuando Hermione noto que todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas cerro bien las cortinas que rodeaban su cama e hizo un encantamiento silenciador para que el sonido no saliera de ahí, saco su espejo y espero hasta que ron apareció

- hola se dijeron mutuamente

- leí tu carta dijo Hermione susurrando aunque había hecho el encantamiento, y me encantaron tus palabras, yo también siento eso por ti, te amo sol dijo sonriendo

-yo también mine respondió ron

- y en cuanto a tu posdata, creo que tal ves si este lista

-para que? dijo ron tratando de parecer ingenuo

- ya sabes!, dijo Hermione para mi siguiente borrachera, los dos rieron

-en serio? Dijo ron

-ron tu sabes a lo que me refiero

-si lo se dijo ron, estas segura?

-Pues no se que tan segura se deba estar pero si lo estoy

- esta bien dijo ron yo me encargare de eso entonces, pero dime que traes puesto?

-Quieres ver? Dijo Hermione mientras pasaba el espejo por encima de su cuerpo, traía una ajustada blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños shorts

- mine te ves deliciosa, dijo un acelerado ron, me puedes enseñar tu pecho, sin la blusa dijo ron

-como crees! Dijo Hermione

-anda no seas así, solo un poquito hermosa, por favor no puedo dormir si no los veo

-y como haces para dormir todos los días?

-Pues pienso en ellos, mucho! Dijo ron con una sonrisa

-en serio? Pregunto Hermione, y te has tocado pensando en mi?

-Hermione dijo ron, cada vez que me toco pienso en ti, y me imagino que estas aquí conmigo, desnuda sudorosa, que me dices tu?

- Yo? dijo Hermione yo no hago esas cosas!

-En serio? Y que haces cuando tienes ganas y no estoy cerca, ?

-Ron las mujeres somos diferentes no nos dan ganas nada mas por que si

-me vas a decir que nunca piensas en todo lo que hacemos? Y que si lo recuerdas no te pones húmeda y con ganas de que mis dedos te recorran? Por favor Hermione se que estas mintiendo

-ok ron estoy mintiendo, dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico, que en realidad si mentía, varias ocasiones se había quedado dormida pensando en las caricias de ron y sentía como se excitaba

-bueno ahora me debes enseñar a mis querídas vamos bájate un poco la blusa, Hermione empezó a obedecer la voz de ron, mientras ron la veía se tocaba no sabia si Hermione podía notarlo pero no disimulaba su exaltamiento, de tan solo recordar como sabían, como se sentían en sus labios no podía resistir las ganas de tomarlas entre sus manos, empezó a jalar mas rápido, hasta que se vino, -ooh gimió ron, y Hermione volvió a poner el espejo en su cara

-que paso?

-No, no nada, es que te ves demasiado antojable, y empecé a recordar que ricas saben, le dijo, al igual que tus labios, y tu…

- ron! Tu también sabes muy rico, y tu piel se siente tan bien contra la mía…

Siguieron platicando un rato pero ron ya no aguantaba el sueño, cuando se despidieron Hermione se quedo pensando lo que ron le dijo, y trato de tocarse.

Introdujo su mano en su ropa interior y empezó a tocar, para su decepción no fue para nada la misma sensación de cuando ron la tocaba, no sentía nada excitante, ni siquiera se estaba mojando por la sensación, así que decepcionada se detuvo.

Como era posible que cuando ron la tocaba la hiciera sentir tantas cosas? Empezó a recordar un poco de la noche anterior, como la recorrían las manos de ron, todo lo que su lengua le hizo, esa imagen de el besando sus pezones, Hermione apretó uno de ellos, y disfruto la sensación, mientras seguía pensando en ron, en su pene y como se veía cuando ron estaba excitado, completamente hinchado, como se sentía en su boca, la cara de ron cuando lo tocaba

De repente empezó a sentir una sensación tibia en su sexo, volvió a meter su mano en su ropa interior, pero esta vez descubrió que estaba húmeda, se tocaba toda mientras sus dedos se resbalaban, con la otra mano seguía estimulando uno de sus pezones, cerro los ojos y se imagino con ron, y que eran sus manos las que la tocaban, poco a poco empezó a sentir esa sensación tan placentera que inundaba todo su cuerpo, acelero los movimientos hasta que se sintió en el clímax, mordió sus labios para no gritar, cuando termino se sentía muy exaltada, pero no igualaba a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Ron.

Y ella no podía esperar para volver a sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.


	14. Caricias traviesas

El siguiente fin de semana a la fiesta de ron se volvieron a ver, y ron la recibió con un ramo de flores de distintos colores y distintos tipos, Hermione se lo agradeció pero le dijo que no debía gastarse todo su dinero en ella, y que ella le debía un buen regalo de cumpleños, asi que le dijo que escogiera algo en las tiendas, ron no quiso escoger nada, asi que Hermione le dijo

-ok, te regalare unos calcetines!

-noo dijo ron, mejor mira ahí van dean y seamus, que tal que me tomo una cerveza de mantequilla con ellos y tu mientras escoges algo para mi y cuando ya lo encuentres vas por mi y nos vamos a comer juntos, si?

- Mmm dijo Hermione, te mueres por ir con ellos no?

-Es que no me han platicado como amaneció dean después de la fiesta

- ok dijo Hermione ve con ellos yo tratare de buscarte algo horrible en estas tiendas y en 5 minutos voy por ti

-mine!, es broma ron diviértete!

Había pasado casi una hora cuando llego por el, y se fueron a comer, hermione escogió un restaurante muggle, mientras comían ron le dijo que si cuando le iba a dar su regalo y ella le dijo que cuando estuvieran solos, en cuanto salieron del restaurante le volvió a preguntar por su regalo, y dijo

- primero vamos a grimmauld place ahí te lo dare, subieron sin hacer ruido al cuarto del ron y lo sento en el sillón y le dijo primero entrare al baño, ron empezó a pensar de que se podía tratar, tal ves un sexy baby doll, y justo antes de salir del baño Hermione le vendo los ojos con un hechizo, se paro frente a el y le dijo

-abre los ojos, en cuando los abrió observo a Hermione que para su desilusión estaba completamente vestida, pero tenia algo en la mano, un par de boletos para ver a los chudley cannons contra puddlemere united

-es partido de cuartos de final! Le dice Hermione

-lo se, dijo ron hace 20 años que no llegaban tan lejos en un campeonato, y tu, tu tienes boletos?

-Son para ti ron es tu regalo, puedes invitar a quien tu quieras

-que? Dijo ron son mios? Los tomo de la mano de Hermione y los observo, eran muy buenos lugares

- como?

- Bueno dijo Hermione, te los mereces no preguntes como le hice, son tuyos, ron la abrazo por la cintura

-gracias, gracias, iras con migo verdad?

-Es en dos semanas, recuerda que son las vacaciones de pascua, y no se que día me ire con mis papas, la cara de ron cambio

-se me había olvidado, tal vez puedas preguntarles y asi ya sabre si puedes ir conmigo o voy buscando a quien invitar, claro si quieres

- si por su puesto, bueno dijo hermione, y… planeaste algo para hoy?

- A que te refieres, la comida?

-No digo no se, será una noche especial? Ron se acerco a ella y la beso

-quiero que sea especial pero será cuando menos te lo esperes

- pero ron, como estare presentable para la ocacion

-pues tendras que estar siempre presentable, es mas divertido asi no?

-Mmm dijo Hermione , supongo, y Harry toco a la puerta, hey quieren jugar scrabble con ginny y con migo?

-Que dices susurro ron, y Hermione lo tomo de la mano y fue a abrir la puerta y dijo

- por supuesto

Estuvieron jugando un rato, y ron demostró que no solo era bueno en el ajedrez, también en el scrabble, les gano a todos dos veces, después Harry quiso ir a dejar a ginny a su casa, cuando se quedaron solos Hermione tenia cara de molesta, y dijo

-no me gusta perder, ron se paro detrás de ella y la abrazo sobando su estomago

- no te gusta tener un novio tan inteligente? Le dijo ron

-me conformo contigo dijo Hermione

- hey! Dijo ron jalándola hacia el y apretándole el pecho

-ron! Le dijo Hermione, tengo hambre vamos a cenar, hicieron unos bocadillos de cena, y mientras cenaban llego Harry se pusieron a platicar, pero ron se estaba durmiendo, y Hermione le dijo que subiera a dormirse ella platicaría un poco mas con Harry, ya que ron se subió Harry le pregunto

-parece que va muy en serio su relación no?, digo pasan todo el tiempo juntos

-Pues nos queremos mucho

-si dijo Harry, y le dijo escucha yo se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero espero que se estén cuidando

-que? Dijo Hermione

-se que es un tema muy privado dijo Harry pero a ron no le gusta que se lo mencione por que no quiere imaginar que le hago algo a su hermana

-no Harry ron y yo no hemos tenido relaciones

-de verdad? dijo Harry, pero te has quedado a dormir varias veces aquí y creo que en alguna ocasión oi un sonido extraño saliendo de su cuarto

Hermione se ruborizo y se encogió en hombros

-no Harry, de verdad, digo tu sabes algunas cosas han pasado pero, aun no pasa todo, tu y ginny ya?

-No, dijo Harry, tal vez porque ella es la hermana pequeña de ron o no se pero creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco

- si dijo Hermione tienes razón, Harry así que de verdad los chicos no tienen problemas en esperar?

-Bueno dijo Harry en ocasiones uno siente ganas, claro esta, pero si de verdad quieres a alguien no cuesta ningún trabajo esperar un poco, eso de si me quieres debes estar conmigo debería cambiar a si me quieres me vas a esperar, yo creo que los hombres que presionan a las mujeres para tener relaciones lo único que quieren es tener relaciones, y no te preocupes por que creo que ron de verdad te ama, solo te pido que si algún día empiezan se cuiden, no me gustaría ser tio tan pronto

-tio? Dijo Hermione

-pues si, tu sabes que ron es como mi hermano, aunque esta mal que lo diga por que ando con su hermana jajaja pero tu entiendes, ambos tienen mucha vida por delante

- lo se dijo Hermione no te preocupes amigo pero espero sigas tu consejo también, ginny tiene una carrera prometedora en el quidditch, creo que el próximo partido iran unos reclutadores a verla

-si dijo Harry me lo comento y estoy muy orgulloso

siguieron platicando varios minutos hasta que los dos estaban bostezando y se fueron a dormir, Hermione entro con cuidado para no despertar a ron, se cambio y como ron estaba desparramado en la cama y no quiso molestar tomo una cobija y se acostó en el sillón que estaba muy amplio, como a las 5 de la mañana ron se levanto al baño y vio a Hermione durmiendo en el sillón, la cargo encima y la acostó en la cama y se acostó a aun lado, la mañana siguiente Hermione se tuvo que ir temprano por que tenia que estudiar, el siguiente fin de semana se encontraron en la tienda, como seria un día muy ocupado por que algunas cosas tendrían descuento por la primavera Hermione decidió ayudar un poco, mientras trabajaban ron le pregunto si ya sabia que día se iria con sus papas, le dijo que el domingo

-asi que si podre ir contigo a ver el partido, si aun quieres que vaya claro!

- Será genial, dijo ron

- sabes dijo Hermione no se si irme de vacaciones, de todas formas me tendre que llevar varios libros para estudiar

-Hermione por favor no seas asi, tus papas saben que serán tus ultimas vacaciones como estudiante, quieren disfrutar de ti, tu eres muy inteligente estoy seguro que la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabes

-pero aun asi debo estudiar! Remarco Hermione

-claro eso no lo discuto, pero puedes poner dos horas al día para estudiar y todo el demás tiempo despreocuparte y disfrutar con tus padres

- crees que dos horas al día basten?

-Es mas de lo que yo estudiaba dijo ron

-mmm dijo Hermione

- bueno tal vez puedas estudiar una hora en las mañanas y dos en la noche pero no mas de 3 horas al día y nada de dejar de dormir ok?

-Tienes razón, eres un genio, le dijo besándolo tiernamente

-si lo se dijo ron sonriendo, terminaron en la tienda después de las 9 pm, muy cansados, asi que compraron comida y fueron a cenar a su casa, cenaron y quisieron descansar

-necesito un baño dijo Hermione

-me puedo bañar contigo?

- Ron! Dijo Hermione la verdad estoy muy cansada

-solo quiero ahorrar agua, por que me ves asi?

A regañadientes accedió y se metieron a bañar, ron le enjabono todo el cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo por el, ron empezó a besar a Hermione y ella le dijo

-te dije que estaba muy cansada

-y que? No te puedo besar? Solo abre boca y saca la lengua, los dos rieron

Terminaron de bañarse pero ron no la dejaba agarrar una toalla

-dejame verte un poquito mas, andale

- ron! Le dijo Hermione ya es suficiente estoy cansada tomo una toalla y salió del baño, ron salió unos minutos después muy serio, con solo un short para dormir, tomo una almohada una cobija y se acosto en el sillón

-ron? Que haces?

-Nada no quiero molestarte se que estas muy cansada

-ron! No seas asi

-buenas noches dijo y le dio la espalda, Hermione se paro y fue hasta el

-por favor ron no te enojes, ándale, si? Ven a la cama

-me gritaste muy feo dijo con la voz de un niño regañado

-perdóname si? Dijo Hermione y beso du mejilla, bueno dijo Hermione si no vas a la cama dormiré aquí contigo, y se acostó arriba de el, ron la vio y le dijo

- mmm sabia que lo lograría, y se dio vuelta tomándola por la cintura

-que? Era un truco? Dijo Hermione

-jaja ay mine dijo ron mientras la besaba, se levanto y la cargo encima hasta la cama, vamos a dormir pues, dijo ron

- ya se me quito el sueño dijo Hermione

-Hermione granger que estas insinuando, dijo ron

- mmm no lo se dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por su pecho, se empezaron a besar pero ron no intentaba nada mas, y después de varios minutos Hermione le pregunto

-estas muy cansado?

-La verdad si ron un poco apenado, cargue muchas cajas hoy, casi no puedo mover los brazos, lo siento

-no te preocupes le dijo comprensiva Hermione, me ocupare de ti, bajo por su pecho besando su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, lo tomo en sus manos lo jalo y después empezó a besarlo y chuparlo, poco después ron se vino y a los 5 minutos ya estaba dormido.

Al siguiente día Hermione se levanto e hizo desayuno, como sabia que Harry estaba ahí hizo para el también, hizo tantos hot cakes que creyo que no se acabarían, y llamo a Harry y ron que habían amanecido muy hambrientos, ron agradeció a Hermione con un beso en la frente, todos comieron mucho al terminar se sentaron los tres en la sala, a ver un poco de televisión, una idea de Harry que siempre había querido una.

Ron tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hermione, y de repente cuando noto que Harry no veía empezó a rozar su seno muy delicada mente encima de la ropa, Hermione le dio un codazo, pero ron solo le beso la oreja, y unos segundos después estaba rozando el pecho de nuevo, hasta que Hermione le agarro el dedo y se lo retorció.

Harry les dijo que fueran a Hogsmeade para encontrarse con ginny, cuando iban caminando ron agarro el trasero de Hermione, recibiendo una mirada asesina, mientras estaban sentados en el bar ron que estaba sentado a un lado de ella acariciaba su muslo de arriba abajo, Hermione que no quería que se dieran cuenta solo quitaba su mano, pero no pasaba mucho y ron la volvia a poner, sin perder el hilo en la conversación, de repente cuando ginny y Harry estabas distraídos ron le susurro en la oreja a Hermione

- recuerdas el día de mi fiesta que te chupe así aquí abajo? Y le chupo el lóbulo de la oreja mientras pasaba un dedo por su entrepierna, Hermione se sonrojo

-ron que te pasa

-nada dijo sonriendo, y le dio un beso en los labios, siguieron plaicando los cuatro y de repente la mano de ron empezó a subir por su muslo, cada vez mas y mas, hasta que estaba rozando su entrepierna Hermione se ruborizo y se paro

-te sientes bien mine, pregunto disimulando ron

-me dio un bochorno dijo

-ven vamos con George para que te de agua, a Harry y ginny les extraño por que podrían haber pedido agua ahí, pero fueron con George que tenia casi vacia la tienda, y ron le dijo que hermione necesitaba pasar al baño, subieron y ron empezó a besar a Hermione

-ron detente, no me gusto lo que hiciste

-por que?

-Como que porque, eso fue… grosero!

-Lo siento mine, en serio, Hermione sonrio y lo empezó a besar, justo cuando se estaban poniendo mas apasionados, Hermione le dijo

-tu hermano puede subir, mejor vamos con Harry y ginny

-ok dijo el pero primero ven

-que? Dijo Hermione, y la llebo a la cocina que tenia una especie de ventana interior por donde se miraba hacia el recibidor

- de aquí vere si llega george, le dijo, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón

- ron que haces!

- lo que he tenido hagas de hacer desde anoche pero estaba muy cansado, y metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Hermione -justo como pensé dijo, estas mojada, y empezó a acariciar su clítoris, había algo en traer toda la ropa puesta que a Hermione le parecía exitante, ron empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione pero sin dejar de frotar y sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta, de pronto Hermione imito a ron y desabrocho su pantalón, metió su mano, saco su miembro y lo empezo a frotar, ron la volteo a ver mientras hacia eso, a le exitaba ver su rostro mientras disfrutaba, Hermione aprobecho que estaban en la cocina y tomo un poco de aceite para lubricar el pene de ron al sentir el cambio ron gimio

-asi mine, apriétalo mas, tratalo mal, como si lo odiaras, no le tengas misericordia le decía mientras la besaba, un par de minutos después Hermione le dijo

- oh ron ya casi me vengo no te detengas

- ok mine jálamelo mas rápido a lo que esta obedecio, parecían estar sincronizados con sus caricias, llevaban el mismo ritmo y cuando Hermione empezó a gemir por que se estaba viniendo ron hizo lo mismo a ron le encantaba oir a Hermione gritar, pero no era un buen momento para hacer mucho escándalo, cuando terminaron limpiaron, se lavaron las manos y bajaron de nuevo para ir con Harry y ginny

-que paso estas bien? Pregunto Harry

-si dijo Hermione mucho mejor, y sonrió mirando a ron.


	15. El sabor de la victoria

El siguiente fin de semana fue el juego y fueron juntos, ron estaba tan emocionado como un niño chiquito, primero su equipo iba perdiendo por mas de 100 puntos pero casi cuando todos había perdido las esperanzas el buscador de chudley cannons atrapo la snitch y ganaron el juego, ron no lo podía creer, estaba presenciando un momento histórico, gritaba como loco, y Hermione también, todos los fanáticos se abrazan y cantaban himnos algunos lloraban otros agradecían al cielo, era una gran celebración, todos estabas muy felices y exaltados, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos

cuando llegaron a la casa ron corrió a buscar a Harry pero el se había ido a dormir a casa de los weasleys

-cres que sea raro que duerma mas alla que yo? Dijo ron

-jajaja no dijo Hermione, ron aun tenia mucha adrenalina por la victoria y empezó a besar a Hermione y quitarle la ropa, Hermione no opuso ninguna resistencia y se rindió a sus manos, subieron las escaleras y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta se desicieron de toda la ropa que les quedaba, ron tomo por detrás a hermine y mientras besaba su cuello con una mano agarraba su pecho y la otra la metia entre sus piernas, Hermione tallaba su trasero en el duro miembro de ron sintiéndolo contra ella la solto un momento y acomodo su pene entre las nalgas de Hermione frotándose contra ella, por el movimiento Hermione casi se cae y se agarro de la cama

- mmm dijo ron asi quedate, me gusta esa vista, y empezo a agarrar su trasero -ven le dijo tengo una idea, ron se sento en la cama y le dijo -mamelo

Hermione empezo a hacerlo y ron le frotaba el clítoris, luego ron se paro la levanto y la acosto en la cama le separo bien las piernas, y le dio el gran sexo oral que el ya sabia dar

-espera dijo Hermione lo acosto de espaldas y se puso sobre el, de manera que ambos podían darse sexo oral, ron parecía disfrutar mucho la posición ya que no solo tenia acceso a la jugosa vagina de hermione si no a su trasero también, no paso mucho para que Hermione se viniera, se recostó un momento y ron fue sobre ella, y le dijo

-no es justo yo también me quiero venir

-asi? Como quieres venirte dijo ella

-como yo quiera? Dijo ron

- si, tu pide

-segura? No quiero pedirte algo que no te guste

-ron gimio Hermione mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos, pídeme lo que quieras, y lamio sus labios

-esta bien dijo ron, y le susurro en el oído quiero que lo pongas entre tus pechos y lo jales hasta me venga sobre ellos, a Hermione la sorprendió pero no quiso que se notara, ron se sento en la orilla de la cama con las piernas bien separadas y Hermione se inco entre ellas primero lo lamio y lo froto con sus manos, luego lo puso entre sus pechos mientras apretaba sus pechos con sus manos contra el y hacia movimientos de arriba abajo, ron empezó a rozar los pezones de Hermione con sus pulgares, y cuando sintió que ya no iba a aguantar la levanto y empezó a besarla

-que paso dijo Hermione crei que querias…

-se me ocurrió algo mejor dijo ron mientras se besaban de pie a un lado de la cama ron trataba de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, y le dijo, recuerdas aquel día que te subiste encima de mi… y te movias asi, le tomo las caderas y empezó a moverlas

Hermione sonrio y le dijo

-si, claro que lo recuerdo

-ah dijo ron, eso se me antoja, Hermione sonrio lo beso salvajemente y le dijo

-acuéstate, una vez que ron estuvo acostado, Hermione empezó a acercarse muy lentamente demasido lentamente, una vez que llego a su lugar tomo el miembro de ron y con su punta empezó a acariciarse el clítoris, y empezó a gemir, mientras con su otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos, Hermione sabia lo que eso hacia por ron y eso era lo que quería, volverlo loco de exitacion, movio la punta del clítoris y la acerco a su orificio, y presiono un poco, los ojos de ron se abrieron como platos, presiono un poco mas, Hermione sentía la presión, y le dolio un poco la segunda vez, pero ni una parte de ron logro entrar

-Hermione! dijo ron con la cara de sorprendido

-oh no te asustes ron, y empezó a frotarse como había prometido contra el, ron uso varias almohadas detrás de el de manera que le permitía estar casi sentado para alcanzar con sus brazos las caderas de Hermione y sus pechos, ron le pidió a Hermione que lo hiciera un poco mas despacio, quería que ese momento durara lo mas posible, después de unos momentos la atrajo hacia el y beso sus pechos, le encantaba hacerlo, luego la beso a ella, y empezó a mover sus caderas mas rápido cada vez

-asi Hermione asi, aah, y ron se vino, un movimiento de varita y estaba limpio, Hermione se acosto a un lado de el y el le dijo

-cada vez eres mas entregada Hermione, eso me gusta, Hermione sonrio y se sonrojo un poco,

-bueno dijo es que tu haces que me sea posible confiar en ti, y sentirme comoda, tu me tocas de una manera, me haces sentir tantas cosas, y yo también quiero hacer lo mismo por ti

-oh mine creeme que lo haces, el tan solo tenerte entre mis brazos como ahora, es la mejor sensación del mundo, me siento especial

-eres especial dijo Hermione, mientras besaba su pecho

-oh! Se me olvidaba, mañana George nos invito a ir a cenar a su departamento, por su cumpleaños, invito a pocas personas y creo que apreciaría que no faltaramos, que dices puedes ir?

- No lo se dijo Hermione el domingo nos vamos muy temprano y quería estudiar el sábado antes de irme

-pero ya dijiste que estudiaras en el viaje

-si ron pero ya casi me graduo, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar de estudiar ahora

ok dijo ron, tengo una idea, por que no mañana empiezas a estudiar desde muy temprano, y ya como a las 6 de la tarde dejas de estudiar te arreglas, y vamos un par de horas con George, luego si quieres sigues estudiando hasta que se te sequen los ojos que dices?

-Creo que si lo pones asi es posible, dijo Hermione, a que hora empieza la cena?

-me dijo que nos esperaba a las 7

- bueno entonces si tendre todo el día para repasar, entonces creo que será mejor que no duerma hoy aquí

-que? Dijo ron, no eso no mine

-lo siento ron, pero tengo que organizar mi maleta, hacer mis horarios para estudiar, y mañana levantarme muy temprano, vamos ron ya casi son las 10, mientras mas rápido te levantes mejor dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-no! Le dijo ron cambie de opinión mejor no vamos

-no ron además mis papas esperan que llegue a dormir hoy a la casa

-diles que dormirás en la madriguera

-Ronald! Vamos por favor dijo mientras se cambiaba, o bueno si no te levantas de todas formas me iré sola, ok dijo ron ya voy, se cambio y la acompaño a su casa, nos vemos mañana en la noche, y se dieron un beso de despedida.


	16. el cumpleaños de George

**Si no han leido el libro 7 y no saben quien muere, tal ves quieran omitir este capitulo... **

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando ron se empezó a alistar para la cena de esa noche, la tristeza lo invadió un momento, extrañaba a su hermano Fred, se consoló con la idea de su hermano como un fantasma viviendo en Hogwarts

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 fue por Hermione, su mama lo recibió, reclamándole en broma que no lo habían visto desde que dejaron a Hermione en la estación, ron se disculpo tímidamente, y comento lo ocupado que había estado últimamente, por fin bajo Hermione, que lucia su cabello suelto, con grandes y sedosas ondas, vestía un vestido arriba de la rodilla muy primaveral color azul aqua de tirantes escote en v con un delicado bordado plateado bajo el busto, Hermione por lo regular no gustaba de usar vestidos, pero valia la pena por ver la reacción de ron

-te ves hermosa dijo, y me encanta tu collar, era el relicario que ron le había regalado, al llegar al departamento de George se encontraron con bill, fleur, angelina, ginny, Harry, lee jordan, y su novia, al igual que percy con la suya, que aunque aun no se llevaba de maravilla con sus hermanos después de lo de fred habían intentado acercarse mas, de verdad era un pequeña reunión, a Hermione le dio gusto haber asistido, no ser asi hubiera sido muy notoria su ausencia, poco antes de empezar a cenar George hizo un brindis por su hermano fred que hizo que todos, derramaran un par de lagrimas, después de cenar empezo a paracer mas una reunión de George, mientras reian de viejas anécdotas y comían unas deliciosas trufas de chocolate relleno se dieron cuenta que eran de broma, hacia que les empezara a salir vapor de las orejas, que les diera hipo, toser fuego, etc lo que en un momento fue peligroso ya que un mantel se empezó a quemar, lo que molesto un poco al serio de percy, Hermione y ron se despidieron después de un rato de George pero el les pidió que se quedaran que primero tenia que hacer un anuncio, se sentaron todos y George se puso de pie, y les dijo

- queridos hermanos, hermana y amigos, quiero anunciarles que angelina y yo estamos comprometidos desde el día de ayer, todos se quedaron serios, hasta que ron dijo

-Si claro! Crees que te vamos a creer en un día como este? Angelina se puso de pie y dijo

-es verdad y mostro un hermoso anillo en su dedo, todos empezaron a felicitarlos, y george dijo

-pero no se preocupen no planeamos casarnos muy pronto, le daremos ese beneficio a percy primero, todos rieron cuando ron dijo

-pero percy aun no esta comprometido

-por eso dijo George, algo que no pareció gustarle mucho a angelina, mientras las chicas se enfocaban en ver el anillo de angelina y pidiendo detalles de la propuesta los chicos le preguntaban a George como se había atrevido a comprometerse tan joven, apenas cumplia 21, a lo que George contesto

-bueno en ocasiones uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para manter a su chica contenta, además como les dije no nos casaremos pronto, yo calculo que en unos dos o tres años cuando angelina llegue a su limite de esperar, los chicos rieron

-eres terrible!, dijeron al unisonó

Hermione se acerco a ron y le recordó que debían irse, felicitaron una vez mas a George y antes de irse George les dio una cajita con caramelos

- es un detalle para agradecer su visita dijo, vio bien la caja y dijo ah no esa es para Harry espera esta es para uds.

- Cual es la diferencia? Dijo ron

-bueno pues es que Harry es el elegido merece lo mejor, ron frunció el seño y George se acerco a decirle

-es broma hermano te recomiendo que hagas que Hermione se coma el de forma de corazón y le guiño el ojo, cuando iban saliendo Hermione le dijo a ron

-sabes apenas van a dar las 11 y mis papas me esperan a las 12

-que? Dijo ron y por que quisiste que nos fuéramos? Hermione lo miro alzando una ceja y ron dijo

-aah, la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron

Cuando llegaron al cuarto ron puso un hechizo silenciador por si llegaba Harry y empezó a besar a Hermione con mucha pasión, no tenían mucho tiempo, ron recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho y se imagino que tal vez era un caramelo para desinhibirla o algo así, le dio el caramelo en forma de corazón, Hermione cayo a la cama y empezó a roncar, obviamente había sido una broma de su hermano, pero ron no la podía despertar, y se empezó a preocupar, en una hora tenia que llevarla de regreso a casa de sus padres, ron no sabia que hacer, si iba a casa de George todos se iban a enterar que Hermione estaba en su cuarto, que iba a hacer, varios minutos después llego Harry y Ron le conto la situación Harry le dijo

- tal vez por eso George me dijo eso

-que? Dijo ron

-me dio esta botella, y me dijo toma si ron necesita ayuda se la das, no supe que quería decir pero supongo que era esto

-si supones bien tomo el frasco y fue donde Hermione y lo vacio en su boca, poco a poco empezó a despertar

- que paso? Dijo cuando despertó, nada dijo ron pero ya casi es hora de que te vayas a tu casa,

-que? que hora es

-20 minutos para las 12, el caramelo que te comiste te hizo dormir esos 40 minutos

-creo que a veces George es demasiado bromista para mi gusto dijo Hermione

-si para el gusto de todos dijo ron, mientras tiraba los demás caramelos, ron llevo a su casa a Hermione y le deseo buen viaje

-me traes un recuerdo dijo ron

-por supuesto dijo Hermione.

Al día siguiente ron fue a comer a casa de sus padres que tendrían un acomida especial para George, y en cuanto lo vio lo acorralo, y le dijo

-por que me dijiste que le diera eso a Hermione, se quedo dormida en la calle, dijo, para que George no pensara mal de Hermione

- jajaja que? Lo siento hermano, pero sabia que te ganaría la curiosidad por lo que te dije un creí que se lo dieras en la calle creí que la llevarías a tu cuarto, ron se sonrojo, y le dijo

-yo no se lo di por eso, ella agarro la caja y empezó a comer

-ok te creo, pero mira hermanito, si estas interesado en algo que de mas calor a tus noches estoy creando una nueva línea

-que? dijo ron

-si tengo mucho éxito con los estudiantes por todas las bromas y caramelos, pero creo que podría ampliar mis ganancias si hiciera una línea dirigida a adultos, tu sabes, caramelos que te hagan durar por horas, caramelos líquidos para beber del cuerpo de tu amada, chocolates que al comerlos te hacen confesar tus fantasías, no se aun estoy pensando en los productos, con eso se debe tener mucho cuidado tu sabes por si caen en manos de algún pervertido… alguien que seria capaz de darle cualquier cosa a su novia para que cayera le dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo

- yo no soy un pervertido dijo ron, ya te explique que paso, yo nunca le haría algo a Hermione que ella no quisiera, la respeto mucho, aunque tal vez tu pusiste un imperius en angelina para que te dijera que si se quería casar contigo no?

-Que te pasa dijo George mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, y no le toques el tema a mama que casi le dio un infarto cuando le conté dijo que somos demasiado jóvenes y tenemos una vida por delante, le dije que no planeábamos casarnos pronto y me dijo que tendríamos que esperar al menos 4 años, luego se tranquilizo un poco, pero te mato si haces que empiece a hablar otra vez

-esta bien, me callo si tu te callas.


	17. La propuesta

Durante las vacaciones ron decidió ir a pasar esos días a casa de sus padres ya que tendría libres esos días, Harry también se fue con los weasleys, a quienes consideraba su querida familia. Terminaron las vacaciones que duraron dos semanas y Hermione no pudo ver a ron ya que regreso un día antes de regresar a clases y muy tarde.

Eran ya 3 semanas sin verla y ron extrañaba mucho a Hermione, y ver a sus hermanos tan cariñosos con sus parejas lo hacia extrañarla mas, así que los chicos decidieron salir a beber un poco, después de un par de horas cuando ya estaban un poco ebrios, Harry le dijo a ron

-que pensarías si te dijera que me quiero casar con tu hermana?

-Que? Respondió ron

-Es solo una pregunta

- Harry amigo, casi hermano, tu sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema en que uds. Salgan, de hecho me da gusto por que te conozco y se que eres una buena persona, pero… ginny es casi una niña todavía!.

- Ron es solo un año más chica que nosotros

- tiene 17 aun!, es muy joven, yo se que ya va a salir de Hogwarts pero aun así amigo, los dos son muy jóvenes, mi madre casi mata a George por que se comprometió, te imaginas que haría con ginny! Y contigo!

- Solo era una pregunta Ron, es solo que bueno me gustaría poder tener finalmente una familia…

- Tu ya eres familia, eres un weasleys!, bueno casi solo te falta el cabello, mis padres ya te quieren mas que a mi!, los dos rieron y brindaron un par de horas mas, prefirieron regresar a grimmauld para no molestar a los papas de ron por su estado, a llegar a su cuarto ron empezó a llamar a Hermione por el espejo, y no contesto, asi que utilizo el objeto muggle llamado celular que Hermione le había dado.

-Bueno..? contesto una somnolienta Hermione

- Mine! Contesto un ebrio ron, te amo te amo mi amor mío! Tu sabes eso verdad?

- Ron que te pasa? Estas borracho? Es muy tarde!

-lo se hip! Lo se, solo que estaba pensando y las personas cuando se aman se casan, todos se casan! Hip!, y pues yo te amo, y como ya no quiero extrañarte tal vez creo bueno... hip! Cásate conmigo her-mione!

-Que?

-Shhhh espera oi algo afuera, jajaja no sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Harry se rodo las escaleras, jajaja hey! Amigo estas bien! Oye mine creo que te dejare Harry no se puede parar, me voy a ir a reir de el.

-Ron!

-hip! Hermione! Estas no son horas de llamar por teléfono! Bye!

Al siguiente día ron despertó es la cocina, con medio sándwich bajo su mejilla, y Harry dormido en el piso, no recordaban muy bien lo que había pasado, solo sabían que se sentían fatal.

Después de un par de horas y un par de remedios mejoraron su condición y se fueron a la madriguera a desayunar, eso los haría sentir mejor.

Cuando entraron lo primero que ron vio fue a Hermione

-Que? Que haces aquí, que paso?

-Hola ron, llegue hace un par, decidi venir a saludar a tus padres, aunque veo que no te da gusto verme?

-no, no claro que si lo siento, hola, se acerco y le dio un abrazo, vienes a desayunar?

- ron! Son las 3 de la tarde! Como que a desayunar, yo ya hasta comí

-Ahh si digo comer, me equivoque

- después de comer muy bien ron se dio un baño y luego fue ala habitación de ginny ya que ahí estaba Hermione, entro y se sento a un lado de ella

- hola, de que hablan? Dijo ron

- de cómo les gusta emborracharse a los hombres, dijo Hermione

- Oh te extrañaba mine, no te enojes, además como sabes, que tome ayer, que chismosa es la gente! Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su hermana

-No ginny no me dijo nada!, fuiste tu, no lo recuerdas! Ayer me llamaste por teléfono!

-Que?

-si dijo Hermione, y le conto a ron la llamada omitiendo la propuesta de matrimonio

Fueron a caminar un rato solos por los terrenos cercanos a la casa, cuando de repente Hermione le dijo.

-y cuando me vas a dar el anillo?

-que?

-si ayer que me llamaste me propusiste matrimonio

-yo que?

-jajaja no te preocupes estoy bromeando se que estabas muy ebrio

-lo siento mine.

- no te preocupes, y beso su frente, creo que ya debo irme, me gustaría descansar

-vamos a mi casa mine, dijo ron mientras le besaba el cuello

- no ron, últimamente en lo único que piensas es eso!

-claro que no! Solo que te extrañaba, disculpa por querer pasar tiempo con mi novia

- mmm dijo Hermione volteando los ojos

-mira te prometo que si duermes conmigo no tratare de hacerte nada, si?

-no es que no quiera ron, pero tengo exámenes y necesito estudiar y actualizarme con algunas tareas, te prometo que el próximo fin de semana salimos si?

-ok pero bésame. Se besaron unos momentos y luego ron la fue a dejar a su casa.


	18. El primer aniversario de la batalla

**Comunidad potterifica, o como gusten llamerse, no olviden VOTAR por harry potter en los MTV movie awards, en:**

** www(.)mtv(.) com(diagonal)ontv(diagonal)movieawards(diagonal)2011(diagonal) bestkiss(diagonal) **

**Esa es la primera categoria, lo escribi asi por que no se si se pueden pegar links aqui :-P si les sale una ventana de que no estan en los estados unidos que si quieren cambiar a la version latin solo clickeen que quieren seguir de visita en la pagina de usa. VOTEN! son el domingo 5 de junio.**

**Ahora si...**

El siguiente fin de semana era el primer aniversario de la gran batalla, todas las tiendas locales tenían una flor negra, varias personas la llevaban puesta en sus ropas como pines también, en los bares se oían brindis, cada quien lo recordaba diferente, algunos festejaban la historia, otros lamentaban todas las perdidas, pero todos pensaban en ese día.

Ron y Hermione fueron a comer a casa de los papas de ron que hicieron una comida, aunque el ambiente estaba bastante serio, ron y Hermione, se despidieron poco antes del atardecer, Hermione, le había dicho a ron que quería que fueran a un sitio especial, desaparecieron y aparecieron en un lugar que le resulto conocido a ron

-en donde estamos?

-en el lago en el que nos dejo el dragón del que escapamos de gringotts, recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?

-si mine, hace un año, justo antes de decidir ir a luchar a Hogwarts, se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron a contemplar el tranquilo lago

-como cambiaron las cosas verdad?

-asi es, ya nada es lo mismo, afortunadamente, dijo ron mientras la besaba en la frente

-también fue hace un año que nos besamos por primera vez

-es cierto, mine, hoy hace un año me besaste

-Ron! No opusiste mucha resistencia eeh

-lo se, es que sabía que tenias años muriéndote por hacerlo, los rieron y se abrazaron

-entonces es como nuestro aniversario…

-que no es en agosto?

-yo creo que desde el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron ya sabia que estaríamos juntos

-ok mine, entonces es nuestro aniversario dijo mientras la besaba

-no espera, no quiero que nuestro aniversario sea este día, muchas cosas terribles pasaron

-ok dijo ron sonriendo mientras la besaba de nuevo, lo que tu digas

-sabes, dijo Hermione traje algo, y le mostro su bolso encantado

-Que?

-la carpa, pensé que podríamos acampar aquí esta noche…

-Que excelente idea, pusieron la carpa y ron dijo

-tantas veces te vi dormir aquí

-acosador, dijo Hermione, mientras se recargaba en su hombro

-es extraño estar aquí sin Harry no crees?

-si quieres vamos por el, dijo Hermione

-Hermione! Un trió? Es el novio de mi hermana

-cállate simple! Y bésame. Ron la empezó a besar, se sentaron en la orilla del lago a ver como aparecía la luna reflejándose en el lago.

-no te animas a meterte a bañar al lago!, dijo ron

-jajaja no, no me animo, respondió Hermione

-te reto

-no ron, ni siquiera traigo traje de baño

-no lo necesitas

-ay ron! Metete tu pues!

-Ok, dijo ron y se puso de pie, empezó a quitarse la camisa, mientras Hermione lo veía sorprendida.

-que estas haciendo ron?

-lo que me dijiste!, y después de mi te meterás tu

-ni loca!

-dejaras que me meta ahí solo?, no lo creo mine, dijo ron mientras se desasía de su pantalón, avanzo al agua y se quito la ropa interior antes de empezar a sumergir sus pies

-Ron! Dijo Hermione riendo, que haces!

- ven, te prometo que te va a gustar, dijo ron cerrando un ojo y metiéndose más hondo en el agua, hasta que le llegaba unos centímetros abajo del ombligo, ron tenia un poder en Hermione que en ocasiones la hacia actuar de formas que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, y esta vez no fue la excepción, mientras ron se sumergía completamente en el agua, Hermione se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en su ropa interior, estaba entrando al agua cuando ron volteo y la miro

-no! Así no, quítate todo, eso es trampa

-estas loco, así y si quieres, dijo Hermione mientras avanzaba hasta ron

-a ti te quiero como sea, acércate mas

Cuando por fin la tubo frente a el, la abrazo y empezó a besarla.

-ron! estas, mojado!

-Hermione, estamos en el agua

- lo se pero yo aun estoy seca

-eso se puede solucionar, dijo ron con una sonrisa retorcida mientras la apretaba contra el y la empezaba a besar sensualmente, y luego besaba su cuello, -ya estas un poco mas húmeda? Le susurro

-no me refería a eso ron, dijo Hermione en el oído de ron.

-lo se, dijo ron quien esta ves tomo agua con una mano y la dejaba caer suavemente sobre os hombros de Hermione, parecía hipnotizado viendo el agua resbalar por su piel, luego empezó a dejar caer agua en sus pechos, y miraba mientras si brasier se humedecía y se pegaba mas a su piel, haciendo sus pezones visibles, ron se mordió los labios, la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras estrujaba su espalda, desabrocho su brasier y en un solo movimiento se lo arranco.

-ron! Dijo Hermione mientras se sumergía en el agua, esto hizo a ron sonreír

-Hermione, le dijo mientras esta solo asomaba la cabeza, ya están tatuados en mi cabeza, ven aquí, y la alzo hasta el, beso su cuello y le dijo - te ves deliciosa, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, pasaron mucho tiempo besándose, tocándose, disfrutando ese momento, gracias al agua era muy fácil para ron alzar a Hermione, que tenia sus piernas alrededor de el, podía sentir su miembro erecto, y deseaba saber que se sentiría tenerlo dentro, lo tomo con una mano y lo empezó a acariciar, el agua hacia que fuera mas fácil, ron la imito y metió su mano en su ropa interior

-oh creo que estas un poco mas húmeda que de costumbre, dijo ron mientras le mordía los labios a Hermione, con su otra mano tomo unos de los pechos de Hermione y lo apretaba

-estos también se ven mas ricos mojados, le dijo y se agacho para besarlos, los lamio completamente, mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones el otro lo pellizcaba con su mano, a Hermione le encantaba lo que sentía cuando el hacia eso, también disfrutaba verlo pasar la punta de su lengua por sus endurecidos pezones mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, , había algo tan candente en la forma en que la miraba

Hermione sintió mucha excitación, y soltó el miembro de ron y se empezó a tocar a ella misma mientras ron seguía concentrado en sus pechos, al notarlo ron no pudo evitar excitarse mas y acariciarla con mas intensidad

-ron ayúdame, siento mas rico cuando me tocas tu, ron soltó su pecho y metió su mano de nuevo en su ropa interior, mientras empezó a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, - me encantan tus besos, pero no dejes mi pecho, ordeno Hermione, el obedeció, a los pocos segundo Hermione ya estaba gimiendo de placer, al terminar ron le pregunto

-me gusta verte tocarte asi, lo haces muy seguido?

- el otro día lo hice, pensando en ti, acabábamos de terminar de hablar cuando quise intentarlo

-mine, de verdad lo hiciste, oh eso es tan caliente, me imaginabas ahí contigo?

-si, imaginaba tu cuerpo tus caricias, tu sabor

-me gustaría haberlo visto, quisiera tener una foto de eso

- tal vez algún día… escucha ron, no quiero romper el encanto pero creo que el agua se esta poniendo muy fría, te parece bien si seguimos esto fuera del agua?

-solo quiere cambiar de tema pero no creas que se me olvidara esa foto que me prometiste, dijo ron mientras la tomaba de la mano y avanzaban a la orilla

-jaja yo no prometí nada,

-eso fue lo que yo oi, salieron del agua, y tomaron su ropa del suelo, -yo la cargo mine, dijo ron mientras entraban a la carpa

-gracias pero prefiero cubrirme

-no, quiero seguir viéndote, deja eso ahí, báilame, dijo ron mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, que en esta ocasión no eran las literas si no una cama matrimonial

- no ron!

-bueno, dijo ron, hay que bailar juntos, se puso de pie la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia el y empezó a moverse lentamente, pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Hermione, dejando que sus manos descansaran en sus glúteos

-ron estamos desnudos

-ya me di cuenta mine, dijo ron oh no espera, y le bajo sus bragas completamente húmedas por el lago, ahora si, le dio la vuelta de forma que la espalda de Hermione rozaba el pecho de ron, al sentir el duro miembro contra ella, se empezó a frotar contra el, como si bailaran sensualmente, ron tenia cada mano en uno de sus pechos besa su cuello y sus hombros, Hermione tenía uno de sus brazos alzados hasta la cabeza de ron y acariciaba su cabello, su otra mano estaba sobre una de las manos de ron presionándola

Hermione giro quedando nuevamente de frente, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de ron y fue bajando haciendo un zigzag con las caderas, repitió el movimiento hacia arriba, y tomo a ron del cabello jalándoselo un poco, ron también la tomo de la cabeza y empezó a besarla, aunque mas bien parecía que quería devorarla, Hermione seguía moviendo sus caderas, tallándose contra la erección de ron, se moría por sentirla en su boca, así que una vez, se contoneo mientras bajaba rozando sus uñas por el pecho de ron, cuando estuvo hincada frente al delicioso miembro de ron lo miro a los ojos y con voz seductora dijo

-puedo?

-comételo es tuyo

Hermione sonrió seximente, y procedió a lamerlo, desde la base a la punta, luego hacia círculos con su lengua en a punta, y le daba chupetones, ron estaba desesperado por que se lo metiera todo a la boca, pero Hermione solo lo provocaba, empezó a rozar sus dientes suavemente por esa delicada piel, que con la ayuda de la saliva hacia que resbalaran sin lastimar a ron

-oh eso se siente muy bien Hermione, gimió ron

Hermione siguió haciéndolo, intercalando con chupetes, hasta que lo metió a su boca y empezó a chuparlo muy lentamente, a ron le provocaba mover las caderas salvajemente para acelerar la sensación pero se contenía, cada vez Hermione metía un centímetro mas del miembro de ron a su boca, con una mano lo sostenía fuertemente de la base y con la otra acariciaba las bolas de ron, cuando Hermione sintió que ya podría introducir mas profundo en su boca a ron empezó a aumentar la velocidad con que lo chupaba, cuando mas disfrutaba ron se detuvo y paso la punta de su lengua por la punta

Era tan suave, se sentía muy bien al contacto con su boca, Hermione lo besaba como si se tratara de ron, quien en verdad estaba disfrutando la atención a esa parte de su cuerpo, Hermione se sentía muy sensual mientras hacia esto, nunca pensó que esto le pudiera resultar placentero a ella, pero en realidad disfrutaba hacerlo, se excitaba casi tanto como ron al verlo, y al tener eso en sus manos y su boca, ron sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban y gimió en forma de palabras

-necesito sentarme, Hermione se puso de pie, y sin soltar su miembro lo guio a la cama, una vez sentado Hermione empezó a jalarlo con sus dos manos, lamiendo ocasionalmente la punta, que ocasionalmente derramaba unas gotas que Hermione embarraba con la palma de su mano, -mámalo mas Hermione por favor

Hermione obedeció y empezó a chuparlo, lo metía y sacaba de su boca cada vez mas rápido mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el resto, ron empezó a acariciar los pechos de Hermione, y cuando sintió que ya no iba a no iba a aguantar toco con su mano suavemente la mejilla de Hermione y dijo

-ya mine, ya casi, pero Hermione no lo soltó, al contrario lo empezó a hacer cada vez mas intenso, -mine me voy a venir! Lo saco de su boca pero siguió jalando con su mano casi inmediatamente se vino, en cuanto termino ron sus piro y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, Hermione se recostó a un lado y le susurro

-te gusto?

-ojala pudieras hacer eso todo el día, y la beso

- yo puedo, el que no puede es otro dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Oye!

-shh Hermione se acerco a besarlo, ron puso su mano en la entrepierna de Hermione y descubrió que estaba bien húmeda

-sabes que es lo que mas me gusta? Esto, dijo rozando sus dedos en su humedad, el darme cuenta lo excitada que te pones, eso no lo puedes fingir

Y empezó a besarla intensamente y a besar su cuello, poco a poco bajo de intensidad, hasta que apenas se rozaban sus labios, frotaba sus dedos en el sexo de Hermione pero muy levemente y sin enfocarse en su clítoris, parecía que trataba de evitarlo apropósito

Ron bajo un poco y empezó a besar su pecho, a pasar la lengua por sus pezones, pero sin chuparlos apenas humedeciéndolos con la punta de su lengua

-por favor! Susurro Hermione

-Que

-haz lo que siempre haces ron, dijo Hermione con la respiración acelerada

-que cosa, dímelo

-quiero venirme ron, tócame, dijo Hermione jadeando mientras presionaba la mano que ron tenia en su entrepierna, - besa mis pechos, chúpalos, me encanta cuando lo haces, ron siguió las instrucciones

-así?

-si así, mas fuerte, mas rápido, susurraba Hermione Hermione mientras ron la complacía, hasta que termino en un sonoro gemido, - que rico ron, estuvo delicioso dijo Hermione con la respiración muy acelerada

-lo mismo digo mine, la beso y dijo- ahora creo que podría comer algo

- yo también hay que cenar. Se prepararon algo de cena que Hermione había empacado, y se acostaron a dormir, plácidamente, exhaustos.

**Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, es agradable saber que a alguien le gusta, y en realidad solo escribo lo que s eme ocurre en el momento, sin pensar en que voy a escribir después, no todo tiene explicación o razón de ser ;-)**


	19. El primer beso

**Se me olvida ponerlo pero si alguien no ha leído el 7mo libro (porque no lo han leído eeh!), tal vez quiera abstenerse, contiene algunos spoilers de la 2da parte de deathly hallows, y mucha imaginación ;-)**

Al siguiente día cuando ron despertó Hermione estaba haciendo te

-buenos días mine

-buenos días, como amaneciste?

-excelente, como todos los días que amanezco contigo, dijo ron mientras le daba un beso en la frente, -y tu?

-también excelente, quieres desayuno?

-si, pero si quieres yo lo hago, quiero consentirte

-ok, mientras no me envenenes, dijo Hermione sonriendo, ante un ron frunciendo el seño en tono de broma

Ron preparo el desayuno y salieron a comerlo afuera era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul, los arboles se veían verdes, reflejados en las cristalinas aguas del lago, había flores de colores, aves volando, mientras contemplaban todo esto a Hermione se le salió una lagrima

-que tienes mine?

-esto es perfecto, absolutamente hermoso, pero recordar lo que paso hace un año, Hermione suspiro, se que todo está bien ahora, pero pasaron cosas tan terribles, a tantas personas, creo que aun no supero por completo esa noche

-no creo que nadie lo haya superado, incluso mama cada vez que ve a George le brillan los ojos, con cierta tristeza

-ron lo siento, tienes razón!, soy una estúpida!, quejándome y solo te estoy recordando todo lo terrible que le paso a tu familia

-no te preocupes mine, no es algo que necesite que me recuerden, no lo olvido nunca, pero todo fue por el bien común, además no fuimos los únicos afectados, que crees que haya sido de ese dragón? Dijo ron para cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación

-no lo se, espero que se haya ido lejos y no aparezca de repente a devorarnos

-si yo también, sabes mine lo que a mi me gusta recordar de ese día fue ese beso, creo que fue lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando,

-de cual de los dos hablas

-de los dos, el de la sala de los menesteres fue un poco mas intenso y recuerdo la cara que puso Harry, pero el primero claro siempre será el primero, recuerdas? Estábamos en la cámara secreta y…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Ron había tenido la idea de ir a la cámara secreta por los restos de colmillos del basilisco, ron imito los sonidos que había escuchado hacer a Harry para entrar, después de varios intentos lo logro dejando a Hermione muy sorprendía

-wow ron nunca crei que fueras tan hábil!

-siempre el tono de sorpresa, dijo ron sonriendo

Entraron con mucho cuidado y un poco de temor no sabían que podría pasar, si había algún mortifago escondido ahí, o algo, al cerciorarse de que estaban solos, procedieron a buscar el esqueleto de la criatura, mientras avanzaban Hermione vio a ron muy serio y pensativo

-que pasa ron

-esto es, dijo, esto es todo, puede que aquí acabe todo, o que esto acabe con nosotros, de cualquier forma después de hoy nada volverá a ser igual, no se si sobreviviremos, si mi familia sobrevivirá, puede que tu o yo muramos hoy Hermione

-ron no pienses así

-es la verdad, es una batalla a muerte, la de quien es la duda, puede ser Harry… Hermione vio los ojos de ron humedecerse y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-ron pase lo que pase hoy quiere que sepas que te quiero, y no pienso que seas un tonto

Estas palabras estremecieron a ron, tenia tantos años amándola en secreto incluso para el en algunas ocasiones, podría ser esta la oportunidad

-Hermione, también te quiero, dijo mientras la apretaba mas fuerte contra el

Al soltarse sus caras quedaron muy cerca y ron la miraba detenidamente, sus ojos, sus labios, como se moría por probar esos labios! Hermione observaba los labios de ron con el mismo deseo

Los dos instintivamente se empezaron a acercar cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a los dos, desde sus labios hasta el resto de sus cuerpos, podía ser? Que la mujer de su vida sintiera lo mismo? Y que el hombre de la vida de Hermione le correspondiera, era un beso suave tierno, largo, las manos de Hermione estaban alrededor del cuello de ron, y las manos de ron estrujaban la cintura de Hermione, de repente se sintió como el castillo se estremecía, y se separaron

-los colmillos! Dijo Hermione

-si, los colmillos, toma uno, destruye la copa

-que yo? Mejor hazlo tu

-no Hermione es lo justo destrúyelo tu, mereces el placer de destruir una parte del alma de ese maldito, yo te ayudo ok? No tengas miedo

-está bien, confió en ti, dijo Hermione sonrojándose, no sabia si este cambio en ron se debía al beso o había algo mas, la destruyeron y salieron con las manos cargadas de colmillos en busca de Harry.

* * *

><p>-Estaba tan nerviosa antes de ese beso ron, no sabia lo que pensabas o sentías, bueno a veces lo sospechaba, pero otras parecía todo lo contrario<p>

-lo mismo pasaba conmigo mine, y tal vez no ocurrió en el momento mas romántico del mundo pero tal vez si no hubiera sido por esa batalla no hubiéramos tenido el valor de hacerlo en ese momento, te imaginas? Que siguiéramos siendo solo amigos?

-creo que nos pelearíamos muy seguido, de seguro antes nos peleábamos tanto por la tensión que había entre nosotros

Antes de que terminara de hablar ron le robo un beso

-mmm dijo tan rico como el primero, los dos rieron, disfrutaron un poco mas del hermoso día, un par de horas después empacaron todo y regresaron a casa, ya que Hermione debía regresar a Hogwarts.


	20. baile

Toda esa semana ron estuvo fantaseando con el maravilloso fin de semana que habían pasado en el lago, había sido tan sensual, empezaba a pensar que tal vez ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Un par de semanas después volvieron a verse, esta ves a una fiesta muggle de una amiga de Hermione, que también estaba por graduarse de la escuela y tendría una gran fiesta, había invitado a Hermione ya que ella solo había podido asistir a uno en toda su vida a diferencia de su amiga que tenia 3 cada año escolar.

Hermione fue de compras con ron para comprarle un traje, fueron a una tienda muggle ron se veía muy elegante, muy guapo Hermione por su parte llevaba un bello vestido color beige que parecía de gasa era largo entallado en la cintura y amplio de abajo, con un solo hombro y su cabello estaba suelto alaciado, pero con las puntas onduladas, se veia muy bella.

-te ves hermosa, esta será un anoche especial Hermione.

Al llegar bailaron, aunque a ron no le gustaba mucho no quería decepcionar a Hermione y tenerla toda la noche sentada, al llegar la media noche la amiga de Hermione le informo que ella y sus amigos habían reservado habitaciones en un hotel para pasar la noche ahí, ron y Hermione los acompañaron, pero un par de horas despues al ver que la intención era mas sexual que de fiesta, decidieron irse

-creo que mejor nos vamos mine, no me siento muy cómodo le dijo ron, que ya tenia planes para los dos

-tienes razón, vámonos. Llegaron a la casa de ron y este le dijo

-espera un momento ahora vengo y subió corriendo las escaleras, después de varios minutos bajo por Hermione y cuando entraron al cuarto de ron Hermione noto que estaba muy diferente, la cama se veia mas grande bien tendida, el sillon tenia cojines habia flores, un par de velas prendidas y hasta las paredes parecían de un color distinto, cuando entraron ron movió su varita y empezó a tocarse musica suave y muy romántica

-Ron, dijo Hermione, esto es hermoso

-es para ti, dijo mientras le pedía la mano para bailar, bailaron una canción lenta, muy abrazados -te amo susurro ron y empezó a besarla

Hermione sabia de que se trataba esto, esa noche seria su primera vez... de repente se sintió nerviosa y predispuesta a lo que vendria, ron la besaba tiernamente, trataba de que todo fuera perfecto, queria que fuera romántico.

empezó a besar su cuello, pero no con esa pasión de siempre, mas bien sutilmente luego se paso a besar su hombro descubierto mientras lentamente desabrochaba su vestido, Hermione hacia lo mismo con el, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, ron la miro por un momento y la inclino en la cama, empezó a sentir nervios también, que pasaría si decepcionaba a Hermione? si no era lo que ella esperaba, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento dudo si Hermione también quería hacerlo, ya que se veía un poco ausente también

-Hermione, quieres hacerlo?

-si, dijo Hermione ron se acostó sobre ella y la beso, luego le susurro en el oído

-me dices si deseas que me detenga, y empezó a empujar su pene contra Hermione, quien ahora estaba mas nerviosa, e inconsciente mente se contraía, además sus mismos nervios habían hecho que no lubricara como siempre, algo que ron había notado, y lo puso un poco ansioso

Ejerció mas presión, parecía que nunca lograría entrar en la estrecha Hermione, que se mordía los labios de dolor, cuando al fin la punta de ron logro entrar a ella se le escapo un quejido de dolor

-Aay!

-estas bien? dio ron asustado mientras se salía de ella

-me duele ron, pero creo que es normal, puedes seguir, no te preocupes

De nuevo ron volvió a intentar entrar en Hermione que parecía tan difícil como hacia un minuto, de nuevo estuvo adentro de ella, primero metía y sacaba la pura punta tratando de acostumbrar a Hermione a la sensación, poco a poco intentaba entrar un poco mas el se concentraba tanto en lo rico que sentía que cuando solo llevaba un par de centímetros aparte de la punta dentro de ella no se pudo contener la presión en su miembro el calor de Hermione todo lo que había pensado este momento, y se vino

-lo siento mine! yo...ah no lo pude evitar lo siento!

- está bien ron! no importa de verdad, no te preocupes, le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto al baño, ron tenía tanta pena, ni siquiera había podido hacerlo bien, casi menos que una tercera parte de el había entrado en Hermione, no sabia que hacer o decir así que fingió estar dormido 10 minutos después que Hermione salió del baño recién bañada, al verlo dormido Hermione sintió un alivio de no tener que hacer mas incomodo el momento hablando de ello, se recostó un poco decepcionada de lo que había pasado, amaba a ron de eso no había duda, y el era el hombre correcto para hacerlo por primera vez, pero todo había sido muy incomodo.


	21. la apuesta

Al siguiente día en la mañana cuando Hermione despertó noto que ron ya no estaba a su lado, dio un suspiro y permaneció en la cama unos minutos mas, imaginando que pasaría cuando viera a ron.

Varios minutos después se decidió a bajar para encontrarse con un ron serio desayunando junto a Harry

-buenos días

-buenos días Hermione, respondió Harry ron solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-aquí hay mas por si gustas, dijo ron

-gracias, y Hermione se sirvió desayuno

-y dijo Harry que los notaba un poco serios, como les fue en la fiesta de ayer?

-bien respondieron al unisonó

-oh ok, que bueno. Cuando Harry se iba a levantar de la mesa ron lo reto a un partido de ajedrez, obviamente no quería quedarse a solas con Hermione

Un par de horas después Harry por fin se levanto y dijo

-ya suficiente amigo lo siento pero quiero ir a ver a ginny

-esta bien, largo dijo ron Harry no distinguió si esta molesto o era broma

Ron noto que Hermione estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y subió rápido a su cuarto se baño y se cambio cuando noto que Harry bajaba de nuevo las escaleras, ron bajo tras el

-Hermione ven, vamos a ir con Harry a casa de mis padres! Hermione se acerco a ellos y desaparecieron

Cuando llegaron, ron rápido fue a saludar a sus padres, paso tiempo con sus hermanos, hasta haciendo mal tercio con ginny y Harry pero no quería estar a solas con Hermione, quien después de un rato se arto y desapareció cuando la mama de ron entro ala habitación de ginny a ofrecerles una merienda le pregunto por Hermione

-está abajo en la sala leyendo de seguro

-no, no está hijo

-oh entonces creo que se tenía que ir tenía unos pendientes, si me dijo creo que lo olvide, dijo ron nervioso para no dar sospechas

Casi no pudo dormir pensando en la situación, pero fue al siguiente día que se decidió a hablar con Hermione por medio del espejo, tardo un poco en que esta lo viera pero ron no quería empeorar la situación

-hola, ayer te fuiste de casa de mis padres sin despedirte

-lo se, pero crei que te hacia un favor, no parecías muy comodo con mi presencia

-mine no digas eso! Lo siento se que actué como tonto pero es que tu sabes, no sabia que decirte

-bueno que tal buenos días! Hubiera sido bueno

-lo siento

-ron se que no fue o que esperábamos pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, tendremos mas oportunidades en el futuro

- de veras

-si en unos 5 años que me anime de nuevo

-mine!

-estoy bromeando claro que si

-se que te decepcione y lo siento, justo eso era lo que temías que pasara

-ron no digas eso por favor, no me decepcionaste, se que me amas y eso es importante

-bueno tal vez como ni siquiera entre por completo no cuente, dijo ron en todo de chiste

-jajaja bueno tal vez tengas razón

-me alegra que no estés molesta

-claro que no ron, pero te dejo por que mañana debo levantarme temprano.

El siguiente fin de semana no pudieron verse por los compromisos de ron, pero al siguiente si se vieron, fueron a comer juntos, y mientras comían la platica fue evolucionando hasta que llegaron al punto en que discutían quien podría pasar mas tiempo sin contacto físico del otro

-obvio yo ganaría ron!, tu eres un ... eres un caliente susurro Hermione

-jaja por favor! Te conozco, te encanta

Así que decidieron, apostar a ver quien caería primero, era una forma divertida de quitar la tensión de lo que había pasado, intentando volver a repetirlo demasiado pronto. El resto del fin de semana solo vieron películas, platicaron y pasaron tiempo con sus amigos, siendo un par de besos el mayor contacto físico entre ellos.

Pero, quien sabe por cuanto duraría…


	22. la verdadera primera vez

Un par de semanas más pasaron, Hermione estaba por graduarse de Hogwarts, ron se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, la invito a comer a un bello restaurante, ron sentía la urgencia de abrazarla y besarla hasta que ya no aguantara mas, pero resistía la tentación, al avanzar la tarde la invito a pasar la noche en su casa, aunque cumpliría su promesa y no trataría de hacerle nada.

-ok, pero ya dijiste eh nada de nada.

-Claro, no importa que Harry no vaya a dormir ahí, y tengamos la casa para nosotros solos

-Ron!

-estoy bromeando me comportare

Llegaron a la casa de ron y Harry en grimmauld y fueron a la sala

- quieres ver vt?

-se dice t.v. ron

-ok quieres ver eso? Estoy empezado a tomarle gusto

-claro vamos

Se sentaron y sintonizaron una película que trataba la vida de una pareja, pero contenía muchas escenas de sexo, lo que hizo que Hermione empezara a sentir deseos de ron, se acomodo de manera que el la estuviera abrazando y ella pudiera estar acariciando su abdomen.

Poco a poco empezó a acariciar el abdomen de ron, bajando luego un poco acariciando casi imperceptiblemente a la vista (pero no al tacto) el pantalón de Ron

-Hermione! Que haces?

-nada shhh sigue viendo la película

Siguieron asi unos minutos mas, luego Hermione se acerco al rostro de ron y empezó a besarlo

-mine…

-solo un besito ron

-ok un be si to

Hermione trataba de intensificar el beso pero ron no la dejaba, sus labios apenas se rozaban, pero se sentía genial

-un pokito mas ron

-Hermione, recuerda lo que me dijiste

-es solo un beso

-para ti, pero para mi no mira, tomo la mano de Hermione y la presiono contra sus pantalones para que sintiera lo duro que ya estaba

-ron! Pero si apenas nos besamos

-Hermione, eso pasa casi apenas me tocas

En lugar de tranquilizar a Hermione esto la excito mas, volvieron a ver la película pero ella no dejaba de ver el bulto de ron, de repente puso su mano sobre el y lo empezó a frotar ron reacciono de la manera mas extraña quitando su mano

Hermione se mordió los labios y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, primero suave, rozando delicadamente su lengua, y volvió a tratar de acariciar su miembro y ron volvió a quitar su mano, siguieron a su varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco el beso fue volviéndose un poco mas pasional, Hermione acariciaba el pecho de ron mientras apretaba sus senos contra el, quería que los sintiera, sus lenguas empezaban una lucha por el dominio de sus bocas, cuando ron tomo la mano de Hermione y la puso sobre su miembro, moviéndola indicándole que lo acariciara

-no que no? le dijo Hermione

-Que mala eres Hermione granger tratas de seducirme y luego me lo hechas en cara se paro y se dirigió a las escaleras

-espera ron! Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba frente a el y tomaba de nuevo su miembro sobre la ropa –Quiero dijo Hermione acercándose mas a el

Ron no dijo nada solo empezó a besarla tomando su trasero en sus manos y apretándolo, después la sentó en las escaleras y se recostó sobre ella ron besándola tocándola

-me encanta que me seduzcas mine, eso me pone mas caliente

-tu me pones a mi caliente, aunque lo intente no me puedo resistir ron

A ron lo derretían estas palabras, empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos

-sabes ron? El otro día hice lo que me dijiste

-que cosa dijo ron sin dejar de besarle el cuello

-tocarme, y lo hice pensando en ti, y tus manos y tus labios, y tu.. dijo mientras le apretaba el miembro

-tratas de hacer que me venga? Por favor dime que no mientes

-es cierto ron estaba húmeda, como de seguro lo estoy ahorita

-oh mine, dijo ron mientras casi le arrancaba la blusa descubriendo sus pechos, los empezó a chupar y a apretar con sus manos, dime, dime lo que te hiciste

-estaba muy excitada pensando en ti y como me tocas, asi que meti mi mano en mi ropa interior y sentí que estaba muy húmeda, y empecé a tocarme y tocar mis pechos hasta que me vine

-enséñame, quiero ver como tocas tus pechos, Hermione le hizo caso y tomo un pecho con su mano y lo acariciaba, mientras se estimulaba el pezón, ron empezó a pasar su lengua por entre los dedos de Hermione

-que rico se ve eso mine, de verdad pensabas en mi

-si, a veces siento que voy a explotar de lo caliente que me pones

Ron empezó a besarla salvajemente, mientras las piernas de Hermione rodeaban sus caderas, le empezó a quitar la ropa, y Hermione lo detuvo

-y si llega al...

-shhh, y siguió desvistiéndola, ron ya sabia que nadie llegaría asi que le arranco los pantalones, dejándola en los restos de su brasier y sus bragas únicamente, ron la veía con esos ojos lujuriosos que hacían sentir tan sensual a Hermione, le arranco la ropa interior y siguió viéndola, hasta que no pudo contenerse y metió sus dedos en la vagina de Hermione

-Aah, los dos suspiraron, como si para ron fuera igual de placentero, Hermione estaba bien húmeda y caliente, ron se mordía los labios por la imagen de Hermione completamente desnuda con las piernas bien separadas con su mano acariciándola

- tu ropa dijo Hermione entre gemidos, quítatela. Ron se deshizo de todo rápidamente exponiendo su gran erección, delisiosa, tan suave y dura al mismo tiempo, -quiero comérmelo

-comételo dijo ron, es tuyo. Casi inmediatamente Hermione se abalanzo sobre el mamándolo desde un inicio, esta vez no hubo preparación previa, Hermione se moria por sentirlo en su boca, -cuidado dijo ron mientras se lo sacaba de la boca, -estoy muy caliente

- lo se dijo Hermione

Ron puso las piernas de Hermione sobre sus hombros y le empezó a lamer la parte mas jugosa de su cuerpo, chupaba con gran pasión mientras Hermione gemía, tomo un poco de los líquidos de Hermione y los embarro en su miembro

-tócate Hermione quiero verte. Primero a Hermione le dio un poco de pena pero solo lo dudo medio segundo y después empezó a tocarse mientras ron hacia lo mismo con su pene, era mejor que cualquier porno, se moría por hacerle el amor en ese momento sentía que todo el cuerpo le latía, hasta tubo que detenerse mientras se lo jalaba, por que estaba a punto de venirse, Hermione también sentía la necesidad de tener a ron dentro de ella

-tus dedos ron métemelos, ron obedeció, metiendo dos dedo, mientras Hermione se estimula el clítoris el los metía y sacaba lentamente, -otro dijo Hermione, por favor metió otro dedo y siguió con el proceso, acariciando la pared interna de su vagina con las yemas de los dedos, hasta que Hermione estallo en gemidos contorsionándose, hasta que termino jadeando por aire tirada en las escaleras

-ven le dijo ron, párate, Hermione apenas se puso de pie y ron la guio hacia arriba al cuarto – me encanta verte subir las escaleras dijo ron que iba un par de escalones tras ella

-acércate mas ron, al acercarse mas a ella Hermione se agarro del pasa manos y empezó a frotar su trasero contra ron, mientras traban de seguir subiendo las escaleras, ron trato de seguir acariciando el clítoris de Hermione

- no, aun esta sensible. Ron le mordió un hombro y le susurro

-me encantas mine, antes de entrar al cuarto la apoyo contra la pared, la tomo de las nalgas y la levanto, - te amo, dijo ron

-yo también dijo Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida, y empezaron a besarse mas apasionadamente, -hay que entrar ron

Entraron al cuarto tomados de la mano, se pararon frente a frente y Hermione empezó a lamer sensualmente uno de los dedos de ron, mientras le decía

-Amo tus dedos, amo tus manos, tus brazos, amo tu pecho, y el gran corazón que tienes dentro, amo como me defiendes y te preocupas por mi, amo que seas mi mejor amigo y la manera en que tratas de hacerme sonreír cuando estoy molesta, amo tu hermosa sonrisa retorcida, y la forma en que me ves, y que me ames tanto

Hermione lo empezó a besar de una forma muy sensual pero no tan frenética como antes

-mine, te amo demasiado

-lo se, y siguieron besándose hasta que llegaron a la cama y Hermione se recostó invitando a ron, que se acostó sobre ella besando su cuello, y susurrándole cuanto la amaba, Hermione rasguñaba su espalda rodaron y Hermione quedo sobre ron, lo empezó a besar apasionadamente y beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y luego empezó a dar lengüetazos al miembro de ron

-me encanta dijo Hermione, antes de introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo varios segundos

-a mi me encanta que lo hagas dijo ron. Luego Hermione se sentó sobre el y se empezó a frotar contra el mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Ron la levanto y se acostó sobre ella nuevamente

-estoy a punto de estallar mine

-no lo hagas aun… dijo mientras lo rodeaba son sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia ella, ron la miro y sabia que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, _es el momento_

-Hermione… dijo ron, te adoro, la punta de su miembro se humedecía con Hermione, que lo empezó a atraer mas hacia ella, que tomo la varita y realizo un hechizo sobre ron.

-despacio ron, susurro Hermione

-segura? Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras ron tomo primero su pene con la mano y acaricio el clítoris de Hermione, luego lo puso justo en su entrada y empezó a hacer presión

-mírame amor, dijo ron, mientras tiernamente quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de Hermione, - te ves hermosa, te amo

-yo también te amo ron, estoy lista.

Ron sintió como la punta de su miembro ya estaba dentro de Hermione, y se detuvo

-estas bien?

-si, sigue, ron, el ejerció un poco mas de presión y empezó a entrar mas en ella, Hermione se mordió los labios, sentía dolor pero era soportable, ron se sentía caliente, dentro de ella

Era una sensación inigualable para ron, lo apretado de Hermione lo hacían sentir cada milímetro, era deliciosos y aunque sus instintos deseaban hacerlo con intensidad y rapidez, lo hacia lo mas lento posible, para no lastimar a Hermione, quería que esta vez fuera mucho mejor que la anterior

-todavía no entra todo? Pregunto Hermione

-no, quieres que me detenga? dijo ron sonriendo, Hermione negó con la cabeza, y lo atrajo mas con las piernas, ron beso su frente y empujo un poco mas, hasta que estuvo casi todo dentro de ella

Ron la vio a los ojos y la beso tierna pero sensualmente, mientras salía lentamente de ella, beso su cuello y entro una vez mas, la humedad de Hermione ayudaba mucho a que ron entrara y saliera de ella, poco a poco ron empezó a tomar velocidad cada vez entrando y saliendo un poco mas rápido, empezó a ser una sensación un poco placentera para Hermione, ron ya no aguantaba, se sentía demasiado rico estar todo rodeado por las calientes húmedas y estrechas paredes de Hermione, pero trataba de aguantar mas, empezó a besarla mientras entraba más rápido en ella, luego se detuvo, y atrajo sus pechos a su boca

-que rico, susurro ron, y volvió a empezar el movimiento de caderas entrando y saliendo de Hermione lentamente, metió su mano entre los dos y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, con el que la penetraba,

-oh si ron, así, cuando noto la respiración agitada de Hermione y como le arañaba la espalda empezó a metérselo cada vez mas rápido, era la sensación deliciosa y ya no resistía mas hasta que se vino, se quedo un momento sobre Hermione mientras la miraba amorosamente y la besaba delicadamente, ambos susurraron –te amo durmieron muy abrazados.


	23. someone like you

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Hermione noto que ron la observaba amorosamente

-buen día mine, dijo ron sonriendo

-buenos días ron, el chico se inclino para besar a su novia pero esta lo detuvo, -no aun no me lavo los dientes, ron paso su varita entre los dos, y ambos tenían un aliento refrescante

-ahora si? Dijo ron, y Hermione solo lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco a el, la noche anterior había sido completamente maravillosa para ambos, y ron parecía tener deseos de repetirlo de acuerdo a como sus manos acariciaban a Hermione, pero la chica detuvo la pasión

-tengo hambre ron, hay que hacer desayuno

-yo te lo hago mine, dijo ron en doble sentido mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione

-no ron, vamos a hacerlo los dos, y se levanto de la cama para desencanto de ron, bajaron y cocinaron juntos, mientras comían lo que habían preparado ron observaba a Hermione fijamente

-qué? Dijo Hermione

-no nada, quería ver si te veías diferente, y concluí que si

-asi?

-si mas hermosa, dijo ron mientras acariciaba su mano

-así que hacer el amor contigo me hizo mas hermosa eeh? De haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, tal vez hubiera conquistado a algún apuesto joven

-Oye! Dijo ron, por cierto, como amaneciste?

-bien ron gracias

-y dime si no es imprudencia preguntar que te pareció? Mejor que la ultima vez no? Si lograste 'disfrutarlo'?

-pues si, si es imprudencia ron!, tu notaste que si disfrute dijo Hermione

-si lo se, pero no me refiero a la noche en general, si no a 'eso'

-no puedo creer que me preguntes eso, refunfuño Hermione, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y se dirigía al cuarto de ron

Ron se quedo sentado, un poco extrañado por la actitud de Hermione, si se había puesto así era por que de seguro no lo había disfrutado como el. Varios minutos después subió al cuarto y Hermione ya estaba bañada y cambiada

-a donde vas? Dijo ron

-a ningún lado pero no esperas que me quede en mi ropa de cama todo el día no? Tu también deberías cambiarte, tal ves podamos ir a Hogsmeade o algo

-si, ya voy dijo ron un poco serio, Hermione salió y lo espero en el piso de abajo sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, cuando llego Harry con ginny, y planearon ir juntos por unas cervezas de mantequilla, paso mucho tiempo y ron no bajaba, así que Hermione subió a buscarlo, toco la puerta de su cuarto

-ron! Estas ahí?

-si aquí estoy

-puedo pasar?

-ahora hasta permiso para pasar pides? Si pasa

Cuando entro vio a ron ya bañado y cambiado acostado en su cama viendo el techo

-ron que paso? Porque no bajabas si ya estas listo

-mm no lo se…

-ron! Dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón a un lado de la cama de ron, que te pasa?

-no lo se sabes? No es fácil estar de buen humor cuando sabes que eres un inútil en la cama y que no puedes hacer disfrutar a tu novia

-por dios santo ron! Vaya que eres tonto!

-y ahora hasta tonto soy!

-Pues si, si lo eres! Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto, No puedo creer que reacciones asi!, anoche fue tan especial, tan maravilloso, y no solo por lo que pudiste provocarme, si no por el amor con el que lo hiciste ron, créeme que cuando recuerde esa noche, no pensare en otra cosa mas que en lo tierno que fuiste conmigo, la forma en que quitabas el cabello de mi rostro, la forma delicada de besarme, de asegurarte de que estuviera bien, para mi fue mas de lo que nunca había soñado, y estoy mas que feliz por estar contigo, creo que eso es lo mas importante no? Además eso fue lo que me hizo desear repetir esa noche contigo mil veces, dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la mano de ron

-perdón, dijo ron mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama tomando a Hermione por la cintura, -soy un tonto, la beso suavemente, y la separo de inmediato –solo mil veces mas?

-jajaja hay ron, un millón de veces mas, dijo Hermione mientras se besaban una vez mas

-ven, dijo ron jalando a Hermione hasta que quedo sentada sobre ron con las piernas rodeándolo, ahora su beso era mucho mas intenso, ron acariciaba la espalda de Hermione desde los hombros hasta su trasero, Hermione pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de ron, y el empezó a meter sus manos bajo la blusa de ella

-ron, no, Harry esta abajo con ginny

-le pongo seguro a la puerta, dijo ron entre besos, y poniendo sus manos en los pechos de hermione

-nos están esperando para salir juntos, Hermione trataba de hablar pero ron no soltaba sus labios, ni sus pechos

-no quiero, yo me quiero quedar así todo el día, dijo ron mientras enfatizaba sus palabras apretando a Hermione contra el, y alzando su blusa, para descubrir su brasiere

-mas tarde, te lo prometo, dijo Hermione besando a su novio en los labios, mientras bajaba su blusa

-esta bien, tenemos que lograr ese millón, decía ron mientras permitía a Hermione levantarse, -voy a necesitar un par de minutos para poder bajar

-Ronald! Piensa en tu mama y tu papa

-Hermione Granger no me vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!, pero gracias, se bajo en seguida, dijo ron besando la cabeza de Hermione, y dándole una juguetona nalgada, bajaron a encontrarse con Harry y ginny, y partieron por unas cervezas, todo el tiempo ron fue muy cariñoso con Hermione, abrazándola, tomándola de la mano, mirándola fijamente, besándola ocasionalmente, haciendo sentir a Hermione un poco incomoda, y muy feliz al mismo tiempo

Mientras Hermione bebía cerveza de mantequilla quedo con un bigote de espuma, ron la tomo de la mejilla la acerco a el, y limpio con sus labios los restos

-lo siento tenias espuma, dijo a una ruborizada Hermione

Al poco tiempo e les sumaron varios de sus amigos y sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas, hasta que ginny le dijo a Hermione

- creo que deberíamos irnos a Hogwarts, se hace tarde

-Que? Dijo ron, no Hermione! Ya casi te gradúas no puedes faltar?

-claro que no ron

-pero y lo que me prometiste, susurro ron en su oreja

-tendremos muchos mas días juntos ron, me quedan un par de semanas de clases y luego es la graduación, así que me veras mas seguido, tanto que te aburrirás de mi

-eso nunca, dijo ron mientras besaba a su novia de despedida

**Ya no se como ponerle a los capítulos así que les pondré nombres de canciones para no quebrarme la cabeza, **


	24. Do it like a dude

El siguiente fin de semana no pudieron verse ya que Hermione debía hacer unos trabajos finales, pero platicaron ocasionalmente por medio de su espejo, hechizado. Ron no sabía que regalarle a Hermione por su próxima graduación, quería darle un buen regalo.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, fue cuando ron y los padres de Hermione fueron a recogerla a la terminal, ron aprovecho para, pedir permiso a los padres de Hermione, ya había decidido que regalo darle, y sería algo grandioso, debió convencer un poco a los padres de Hermione que al principio no pareció encantarles la idea. Era la última vez que irían a recogerla, Hermione ya había terminado todas sus clases, ya que por sus excelentes promedios se había librado de hacer un par de exámenes finales, la siguiente vez que regresara a Hogwarts, seria únicamente para su ceremonia de graduación, así que regresaba con todas sus maletas, se sentía melancólica, por abandonar el que fue su hogar por tantos años.

En cuanto ron la vio la abrazo, y la felicito por terminar sus estudios, fueron todos juntos a la casa de Hermione para que dejara todas sus maletas además sus padres le habían hecho una comida especial, Hermione trataba de sonreír, pero se notaba un poco distante, cuando terminaron de comer los padres de Hermione les dejaron a un momento a solas después de haber tomado te, para que pudieran conversar en la sala.

-Que tienes Hermione, no te ves feliz de haber terminado la escuela

-Si lo estoy ron, pero, también estoy triste, ya no sere una estudiante de Hogwarts, tal ves suene tonto pero creo que ahora hasta extrañare el uniforme, dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

-No te preocupes mine, veras que te esperan grandes cosas, además seguirás viendo a nuestras amigos constantemente, y hasta puedes usar ese uniforme para mi de vez en cuando, dijo ron susurrando mientras le cerraba un ojo

-Ron!, dijo Hermione sonriendo y empujando el brazo de su novio, gracias por hacerme reír, no extrañas tú la escuela?

-Claro!, aunque creo que no demasiado, extraño vivir ahí, los banquetes, los partidos de quidditch, el compartir el cuarto con Harry, neville, seamus, dean, el verte todos los días, pero ahora que ya casi termino mi entrenamiento de auror, creo que me lo tomo mas enserio, de alguna manera las cosas cambian, pero lo importante prevalece, como los recuerdos que tenemos ahí, las amistades, las cicatrices…

-Creo que tienes razón aunque tal vez, me tome un tiempo hacerme a la idea de que no regresare, estar contigo me ayudara a superarlo, dijo Hermione antes de acercarse a darle un dulce beso a su novio, -te amo ron

-Yo también mine, y por cierto, has pensado que harás ahora?

-Esa es otra cosa, tu sabes que deseo seguir con mis estudios, para defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, pero aun no he decidido donde, no te lo había dicho, pero recibí unas ofertas de escuelas my prestigiosas

-En serio? Que bueno mine!, por que no me habías dicho? en cuales?

-Ninguna esta en el Reino Unido, dos de ellas están en América, y una en Alemania, dijo Hermione mirando temerosa y cabizbaja a Ron

-Oh, fue lo único que pudo decir ron, ninguna en Inglaterra? No hay buenas escuelas aquí?

-Claro que si, de hecho esta una de las mejores, pero no recibí ninguna oferta de beca de ellos, y tendría que aplicar haciendo examen ver si quedo, y pagar mis estudios completos, una beca no es algo que te ofrezcan todos los días.

-Si, dijo ron serio, pues me da mucho gusto Hermione, has pensado por cual te decidirás?

-No, aun no, crees que está bien que acepte una de esas ofertas?

-Como tu dijiste, no todos los días te ofrecen una beca en una escuela reconocida, además la escuela de Alemania no esta tan lejos, por lo menos esta en el continente

-Si, aunque esa escuela no tiene la especialidad que me interesa

-Oh, bueno pues entonces una de América será

-Si ron, pero y nosotros?

-Nosotros qué?, nosotros nos amamos, y no importa que decidas, seguirá siendo así, mientras ron decía esto la posibilidad de estar lejos de ron puso a Hermione tan triste que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla –no llores mine, ron seco su lagrima, todo estará bien no te preocupes, lo prometo

Hermione dio un fuerte abrazo a ron, no quería soltarlo, ni literalmente ni simbólicamente, el la correspondió de la misma manera, parecía calmado con la situación pero por dentro se moría de miedo de perder a Hermione, tanto tiempo esperando que ella terminara Hogwarts para estar juntos y ahora la posibilidad de estar mas separados lo había tomado por sorpresa

-Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? Dijo ron mientras rompía el abrazo con Hermione

-Que cosa?

-Las ofertas cuando las recibiste?

Hermione lucio preocupada, y observo sus pies mientras trataba de contestar a ron

- La primera hace dos meses, la ultima hace casi tres semanas

-Ya veo, y no habías tenido la oportunidad de decírmelo?, aunque sea para hacerme a la idea de que en unos meses te iras?

-Aun no decido nada!

-Si crees que te dejare rechazar esas ofertas estás loca Hermione, y menos por mí, preferirá terminar contigo antes de verte hacer eso

-Ron!, no te enojes por favor, ya era muy difícil para mi procesar esto, y seguía esperando una oferta de Oxford Wizarding, pero nunca llego, las lagrimas de Hermione caían copiosamente, ese día era demasiado para ella

-No estoy enojado, es solo, no se estoy decepcionado creo, esperaba verte mas ahora, en lugar de verte menos, y tal ves saber que te irías me hubiera servido para no alimentar esas esperanzas, pero por favor Hermione cálmate, estoy bien, no estoy molesto, y abrazo a Hermione consolándola, al verla sufrir así, no podía reclamarle nada

-No quiero dormir lejos de ti esta noche ron

-No creo que a tus padres les parezca una magnífica idea

-Bueno pues no tienen por qué saberlo

-Hermione…

-Por favor Ron… suplico Hermione mientras tomaba la cara de su novio entre sus manos para acercarlo a ella y besarlo

-Esta bien, quieres que hagamos lo mismo del otro día y regrese cuando tus padres estén dormidos?

-No, prefiero que nos quedemos en tu casa, mi cuarto ahorita está lleno de mis maletas, y todos los libros que me traje de Hogwarts

-Ok, vendré por ti si? Me avisas por el espejo cuando estés lista

-Si ron, se despidieron y ron se fue a su casa, aun un poco aturdido por la noticia de Hermione, ahora no sabía si sería buena idea el regalo que había planeado para Hermione, o haría que fueras difícil su decisión, mientras estaba sentado pensando en esto llego Harry y ron le conto la situación, Harry le dijo lo que ron ya sabía, "no puedes truncar el futuro de Hermione pidiéndole que se quede, nunca lo superarían", le comento sobre lo que planeaba hacer por obsequio de graduación

-Wow en serio? Y ya hablaste con sus papas

-Si, y sorprendentemente estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque por un segundo creí que el padre de Hermione me iba a golpear, pero no se si ahora sea buena idea, tal vez después de eso no quiera irse

-O se sienta más segura de tu amor y se vaya más tranquila, respondió Harry

-Tienes razón, lo pensare. Minutos después terminaron su plática, Harry necesitaba dormir había estado jugando quidditch con ginny, quien aun tenía un par de semanas más en Hogwarts por delante. Ron estaba en su cuarto arreglándolo, cuando Hermione le hablo por el espejo y fue a encontrarse con ella, apareció fuera de su casa e hizo como una lechuza, Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente y salió

-Puse un sensor mágico, en caso de que abran la puerta de mi cuarto esto zumbara, dijo enseñando un pequeño objeto parecido a un walkie-talkie, y se dirigieron a casa de ron, al llegar Hermione noto a ron un poco ausente, lo abrazo y beso, hasta que noto que ron, estaba más cariñoso con ella.

-Vamos a dormir? Dijo Hermione y subieron hasta el cuarto de ron, quien inmediatamente se tiro en cama suspirando, -me voy a cambiar

-Si claro ve, dijo ron sin voltear a verla, solo se puso un pantalón de pijama y se volvió a acostar, acomodándose para dormir, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y la voz de Hermione

-Ronald estas dormido?

-No, dijo ron volteando a ver a su novia, se quedo atónito con lo que vio, ahí estaba la dulce y bella Hermione de siempre, pero esta vez había cambiado sus pijamas tradicionales, por un baby doll de chiffon transparente, era color morado, resaltaba perfecto en contraste con su piel, la parte que cubría sus senos era de encaje transparente y aparentemente Hermione no llevaba nada abajo, la pequeña pieza tenía una abertura enfrente permitiendo a ron ver el ombligo de su novia y la pequeña tanga morada que hacia juego, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la observaba lujurioso, lo puso caliente de inmediato

-No te gusta? Dijo un poco tímida Hermione, ron casi salto de un paso de la cama hasta donde estaba ella, devorándola a besos y pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, cuando al fin se separo de ella un segundo para tomar aire la vio de pies a cabeza y le dijo

-Te ves… Hermione, no tengo palabras para describirlo, tomo la mano de Hermione y la apretó contra su entrepierna, -lo sientes?, no se pone así por que te quiera mucho, o crea que eres bonita, te ves tan sexy y deliciosa, quisiera tomarte una foto, déjame observarte date la vuelta, tomo la mano de Hermione y le dio un vuelta, -wow, fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a devorarla de nuevo a besos, la apoyo contra la pared mas cercana y empezó a besarle el cuello, tomo sus pechos con sus manos y los empezó a estrujar con mucho entusiasmo –se ven tan ricos así y empezó a estimular los visibles pezones de Hermione, primero con sus dedos, y luego empezó a chuparlos atreves del encaje, Hermione ya estaba también entregada a la pasión gimiendo con cada caricia de ron

-Se te ven tan bien así que no te quiero quitar la ropa, dijo ron mientras dejaba de chupar sus pezón y la besaba en los labios, Hermione acariciaba con mucha energía la erección de ron, le encantaba sentirlo en sus manos, nunca creyó que pudiera sentirse tan cómoda con esa parte de la anatomía masculina –Ok dijo ron te la quitare un poco y recorrió el encaje que cubría sus senos, descubriéndolos el solo verlos hizo que a ron se le escapara un jadeo, chupaba firmemente un pezón mientras el otro lo retorcía suavemente, empezó a besar su otro pecho mientras bajaba su meno, hasta merla en la ropa interior de Hermione, empezó a acariciar su clítoris tan intensamente que Hermione debió detenerlo

-No tan fuerte ron!

-Lo siento es que estoy tan caliente! Empezó a besarla suavemente rozando con su lengua los labios de Hermione, mientras apenas con la punta de su dedo tocaba suavemente el centro de placer de Hermione, parecía que imitaba con su lengua la forma en que dedo se movía, Hermione empezó a intensificar el beso, mientras el beso se hacía más pasional también sus caricias, Hermione ya estaba jadead a punto de venirse cuando ron se detuvo y empezó a bajar la tanga de Hermione lentamente, se fue agachando mientras la bajaba, cuando Hermione alzo su pierna derecha para sacársela por completo ron puso su pierna sobre su hombro izquierdo y luego hizo lo mismo con la pierna izquierda, teniendo a Hermione prácticamente sentada en sus hombros, la sostuvo de las caderas para que no cayera mientras ella se apoyaba en un mueble y ron empezó a pasar su lengua por su lugar favorito, primero de una manera suave y cada ves mas intenso, hasta que hizo a Hermione venirse gimiendo ruidosamente, y casi cayéndose, con mucho cuidado ron bajo sus piernas de sus hombros, y se puso de nuevo de pie, ahora era Hermione quien bajaba el pantalón de ron, se incoó frente a el, y lo puso en su boca lo chupaba y jalaba con sus manos, ron apoyaba una mano en la pared y con la otra acariciaba la cara de Hermione, alzándola para que lo viera

-Me gusta verte como lo mamas mine, Hermione lo veía a los ojos mientras lentamente pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su duro pene, chupaba la punta, y poco a poco lo introducía en su boca, haciéndolo cada ves mas enérgicamente, lo saco bruscamente de su boca cuando ron estaba mas caliente, y lamio sugerentemente la punta viéndolo firmemente a los ojos, mientras le sonreía coquetamente –eres demasiado buena en eso mine, dijo ron mientras la alzaba de los hombros, poniéndola de pie, Hermione trato de quitarse su baby doll pero ron la detuvo –no, déjatelo me gusta como se te ve

-Como tu ordenes ron, vamos a la cama? Hay algo que quiero que me hagas dijo Hermione jalando su miembro hacia ella

-Que cosa? Dímelo mine, Hermione paso su varita por ron y le dijo

-Házmelo! Gimió Hermione, mientras seguía acariciando el miembro de ron

-Me encanta oírte decir eso

-Házmelo ron! Házmelo ya!

Ron empezó a besarla salvajemente y la volteo contra la pared poniendo de espaldas a el, era la mejor posición para tomar entre sus manos sus pechos, los masajeaba, mientras besaba su cuello, Hermione tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, al sentir la erección de ron contra ella empezó a frotarse contra el, ron volvió a voltearla para que quedara frente a el, besándola, y tomando su trasero en sus manos

Ron separo un poco las piernas de Hermione y puso su miembro entre ellas, tomo una de sus piernas con su mano y la levanto para que fuera mas fácil para el penetrarla, puso su punta en la entrada de Hermione y le suplico

-Dímelo una vez mas, dime que quieres que te haga

-Quiero que me lo hagas ron!

Casi al termino de sus palabras ron la penetro de lleno, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar y gemido, ron empezó a hacérselo lentamente, lo metía y sacaba sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación, cuando empezó a penetrarla mas rapido tomo la otra pierna de Hermione y la levanto también, siendo el único apoyo de Hermione la pared tras su pared, la chica rodeo con sus piernas a ron se apoyo con una mano de un mueble y la otra en los hombros de ron, Hermione ya casi no sentía ninguna incomodidad mientras ron la penetraba, y disfrutaba esa sensación, la posición le brindaba cierta fricción que le causaba placer

-Así ron, me gusta

Estas palabras parecieron brindarle nuevas energías a ron, metiéndoselo más rápido, se concentraba para no terminar pero era tan difícil, ver los pechos de Hermione rebotar al vaivén de sus penetraciones, sus gemidos, mas la sensación de estar dentro de ella, cuando sintió las uñas de Hermione encajándose en su hombro, y sus piernas parecían sujetarlo mas fuerte, los jadeos de Hermione avisaron a ron que su novia se estaba viniendo, ron puso su boca sobre la de ella y se entrego por completo a la sensación, se vino también exquisitamente, cambiando la velocidad de sus penetraciones, y jadeando

Al terminar ron casi no tenía fuerzas debió bajar a Hermione con mucho cuidado, la beso una vez más los dos luchaban por recuperar el aliento, las manos de Hermione seguían alrededor del cuello de ron, unos minutos después ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama

Ron bajo por un poco agua, y una rápida merienda, y al subir vio a Hermione con una gran camisa de el acostada en la cama a punto de dormirse

-Hey! Que paso con tu otra ropa?

-Creo que esto mas Cómoda así, además ya la disfrutaste no?

-Pero la quiero seguir disfrutando te ves estupenda, dijo ron mientras se acercaba a ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama e inclinándose para besarla, subiendo con una mano la camisa que la chica llevaba puesta, hasta descubrir su pecho desnudo, lo masajeo tiernamente con su mano

-Ron Otra ves?

-A menos que no quieras, en cuanto ron termino de decir esto Hermione lo jalo de cuello para acercarlo más a ella

Ron se acostó en la cama y Hermione se sentó sobre el, una vez ahí se quito la camisa de su novio, descubriendo su torso completamente desnudo

-Que te gusta de mi ron?

-Todo, tu forma de ser, lo hermosa que eres

-No no hablo de eso, cual es la parte de mi cuerpo que mas te gusta? Dijo sugerente Hermione

-No es justo, no puedo escoger solo una parte las demás se sentirían mal, dijo ron mientras retorcía en cada una de sus manos uno de los pezones de Hermione

Empezaron a besarse, y rodaron por la cama varias veces, en ocasiones ron estaba arriba de ella besándola con pasión, susurrando en su cuello besando sus pechos, o en ocasiones era Hermione quien está arriba de él acariciando su miembro con sus manos o agachándose hasta el para chuparlo hasta que ron sintiera que no podía mas

Después de varios minutos estimulándose mutuamente ron se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, y atrajo a Hermione que se acercara a el, Hermione se incoo frente a el con las piernas abiertas de manera que las piernas de ron quedan entre las de ella, ron aprovecho el acceso, y con su mano derecha acariciaba el clítoris de Hermione dando pequeños círculos alrededor, y con su mano izquierda se acariciaba a el mismo, rodeando su pene con el puño y subiéndolo de arriba a abajo, Hermione tenía ambas manos en los hombros de ron, necesitaba ese equilibrio, mientras mas se excitaba Hermione mas contoneaba sus caderas, mordía sus labios y apretaba los hombros de ron, se acerco un poco mas y puso uno de sus pechos cerca de la boca de ron, tomándolo con una mano, rozo su pezón contra los labios del ardiente joven, que entendió la insinuación, y empezó a chuparlo apasionadamente, soltó su miembro y con su mano libre tomo el otro pecho de Hermione, mientras seguía acariciando su centro de placer se detuvo justo antes de que Hermione alcanzara el clímax

-Siéntate mine, susurro ron, mientras tomaba firmemente la base de su miembro, -siéntate aquí, Hermione obedeció, dejándose caer lentamente en ron, permitiéndole entrar poco a poco en ella, ron acariciaba toda su espalda y rodeo su trasero con las manos, apretándolo, poco a poco Hermione empezó a subir y bajar, aun sin tomar mucho ritmo, ron tomo las caderas de Hermione moviéndolas, hasta que Hermione consiguió moverse con cadencia, esta posición permitía que sus caras quedaran frente a frente así que se besaban apasionadamente, Hermione cada vez se movía más rápido ron ya no aguantaba mas

-Hermione ya no puedo me voy a venir

-Espera ron solo un poco, cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía que Hermione la enfatizaba frotándose más fuerte contra ron, un par de repeticiones después Hermione gimió –ahora ron, ambos tuvieron un gran orgasmo, que los dejo agotados, ahora Hermione era la que estaba completamente agotada

Así que cuando se prepararon para dormir, fue la primera en caer rendida, ron la observo con dulzura unos minutos antes de también tener un profundo sueño, pensaba en lo maravillosa que era, y la tristeza que le daría si tenía que perderla en un par de meses.


	25. Russian Roulette

**Hola les aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, me da gusto saber que aunque sea a algunos de Uds. les gusto, creo que la hice demasiado larga así que a algunos les da flojera leerla :-P**

Hermione despertó muy temprano al siguiente día, se sorprendió del dolor que sentía en las piernas, se cambio silenciosamente, y beso a su novio en la frente

-Ron, ya me voy antes de que mis padres regresen!

-Espera, te acompaño, dijo ron aun con los ojos cerrados, la acompaño despidiéndose con un dulce beso y un 'te amo' y de nuevo regreso a dormir como si nunca se hubiera levantado

La semana siguió, y casi todos los días ron y Hermione almorzaban juntos, ya fuera que invitaran a ron a su casa, o que Hermione y ron fueran a comer a aun lugar, pero todos los días se vieron, aunque la familia d Hermione también la reclamaba, siempre encontraba un momento para ron.

El fin de semana los padres de ron invitaron a comer a Hermione, le prepararon un acomida especial porque ya había concluido sus estudios, Hermione estaba feliz por la a tención pero ron la notaba ocasionalmente seria o pensativa, y pensó que se debía a las decisiones que estaba por tomar, todos conversaban mucho como siempre, Ron estaba emocionado por que ya había terminado su entrenamiento de auror, y ahora iniciaría ya a trabajar como un auror aunque el primer año, los hacían que se encargaran de puro papeleo, y fueran solo de apoyo en casos muy sencillos, se sentía feliz, por que sabia que tendría el trabajo que siempre había deseado, sin darse cuenta ron había alcanzado ya muchos de sus sueños, estar en el equipo de quidditch, ganar la copa, ser popular como Harry, ver a los chudley cannons ganar un partido, convertirse en auror, y el mas importante tener el amor de Hermione, claro que el camino no había sido fácil, y aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Después de la comida y de mucho conversar en casa de sus padres ron llevo a Hermione a su casa, con la intención de ponerse cariñoso con ella, pero para su sorpresa Hermione no parecía nada interesada

-Hermione que te pasa?

-Nada ron, peor es que ahora todo el tiempo quieres tener sexo?

-No, solo te estoy besando, Hermione se paro del sofá y empezó a caminar en círculos, mordiéndose las uñas, -estas preocupada por escoger la escuela de leyes verdad?

-No, bueno si, pero no es eso.

-Entonces Hermione? que pasa? Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas aunque no dejo escapar ninguna, miro a ron a los ojos y rápido desvió la vista

-Nada, seguramente nada, estoy bien

-Mine, dime, ron se puso de pie y tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Ron, tengo un retraso

-De que?

-Como que de que?, mi periodo!, hace dos días debí haberlo tenido, la cara de Hermione era de absoluto terror

-Y eso que significa? Dijo ron angustiado

-Ron! Que estoy embarazada! O al menos posiblemente, me siento cansada, casi no puedo comer…

La cara de ron estaba completamente en shock, no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo miraba a Hermione desconcertado

-Pero…Pero creí que habías hecho los hechizos anticonceptivos, pasaste tu varita y todo

-Sí, pero recuerdas el fin de semana pasado, la segunda vez no lo hice, además no estoy segura de saberlo hacer bien, uno nunca sabe si lo hace bien no hay manera de saberlo, a menos que esto pase, Hermione ya no podía contener las lagrimas y algunas recorrieron sus mejillas, -Que va a pasar conmigo? Dijo sollozando Hermione

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo estoy contigo, te amo, solo tendremos que adelantar un poco el futuro que deseábamos juntos

-Ron, no es que no haya pensado en algún momento en la posibilidad de darle vida a otro ser junto a ti, pero, este no es el momento!, tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer, tu tienes tantas cosas que hacer, por dios mis padres! Mi papa se morirá de tristeza!

-Yo hablare con ellos, y yo te apoyare, podrás seguir estudiando, y hacer lo que quieres, te amo

-El amor no es suficiente ron! Tu trabajo aun no es seguro, tu sueldo es mínimo ahora, y como me voy a ir a América con un hijo!, no, no puedo ser mama, no ahora

-Buscare otro trabajo

-No, ron no, esto es demasiado, necesito estar segura cuanto antes, ron necesito ir al doctor, mi mama me lleva dese hace un par de años con una doctora, hare una cita, me Acompañas?

-Ósea que aun no estás segura?

-No has oído nada de lo que dije? Es una posibilidad! Que mas quieres que eso!

Los nervios de Hermione la hacían perder su paciencia rápidamente, ron no estaba seguro como calmarla, parecía que cada ves que lo intentaba la enfurecía mas

-Intenta hacer la cita para mañana si? Claro que iré contigo, ron le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione y la sentía como se estremecía, de solo pensar en la posibilidad… parecía que por fin Hermione esta calmándose

-Lo siento ron, se que no es tu culpa pero

-Shhh, le dijo ron no te disculpes, y no pienses mas en eso si? Lo afrontaremos cuando estemos seguros, le dio un té, y una hora más tarde la llevo a su casa, esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien, Hermione se palpaba el abdomen tratando de sentir algo, ron se agarraba la cabeza, y se lamentaba por lo ocurrido, como podía hacerle eso a Hermione, arruinar su futuro, ahora pensaba que debían hacerse esperado, que tal vez era el quien debía haberse encargado de los hechizos anticonceptivos.

Al siguiente día ron se despertó alarmado, no quiso ni desayunar, espero que diera la hora que Hermione le había avisado y paso por ella, dijeron a los papas de Hermione que irían al cine

Llegaron al consultorio, y estaban los dos sentados serios en la sala de espera, no decían nada, solo estaban tomados de la mano, frente a ellos una muy amorosa varios años mayor que ellos, ella con por lo menos 6 meses de embarazo, Hermione observaba su panza, y la felicidad con que su esposo la acariciaba, volteo a ver a ron, y noto que el también observaba la imagen, al sentir la mirada de Hermione, volteo y vio sus preocupados ojos, beso frente y apretó su mano.

La secretaria les indico que entraran, parecía que dudaban si entrar o no, se decidieron y lo hicieron, Hermione compartió todos los síntomas con la doctora, quien después de varios minutos aclaro las dudas de Hermione, y le dio la buena noticia de que no estaba embarazada

-Has estado estresa Hermione? O has cambiado tu alimentación?

-Acabo de terminar la escuela y estoy decidiendo por la escuela en que continuare mis estudios así que si, estoy un poco estresada, dijo Hermione sonriendo, por fin sentía que podía respirar al igual que ron

-lo mas probable es que eso sea lo que te ocasiono el retraso, no te preocupas, trata de relajarte y pronto llegara, aunque, estoy preocupada, Hermione no usan ningún método anticonceptivo

Hermione no sabia que decir la doctora era muggle así que no podía explicarle

-Si dijo, condón, pero una vez no o usamos

-Ok dijo la doctora, tu sabes que ese método no es 100% seguro, como ya te lo explique en otra ocasión, así que si están de acuerdo me gustaría recetarte píldoras

-Claro, dijo Hermione, y ron solo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad solo estaba ahí como apoyo moral

Hermione y ron salieron mucho mas tranquilos y felices fueron a la farmacia mas cercana y compraron las pastillas

-Recuerda Hermione que dijo la doctora que tenían que pasar dos meses

-Si ron, yo también estaba ahí!, pasaron el día disfrutando, tranquilamente, fueron a comer pasearon por un parque, y caminaron de regreso a casa de Hermione

-Mine has decidido a que escuela iras? Ya casi no tienes tiempo para decidir

-Ron no quiero! Por favor!

-No Hermione, no es algo que desaparecerá si no hablamos de ello, en unos días ya es tu ceremonia, de graduación!

Parecía que Hermione alargaba este proceso esperando no tener que tomar una decisión

-Lo pensare esta noche, dijo Hermione, creo que es mejor que no durmamos juntos hoy

-Si Hermione lo sé, pienso igual

Toda la noche Hermione estuvo haciendo listas de pros y contras, toda indicaba que iría a la escuela Yalesdry, en América. Esa noche durmió en paz por primera vez desde hacia varios días y resulto ser cierto lo que le dijo su doctora.

El día de la graduación de Hermione y ginny había llegado, tubo lugar en Hogwarts, los graduados llevaban largas togas negras todas las familias estaban ahí, antes de que tuviera lugar la ceremonia, Hermione le confeso a ron

-Ya me decidí, creo que iré a Yalesdry, en América

-Perfecto, tengo una lista con las mejores bibliotecas del lugar

-Ron, estuviste investigando?

-Claro, también se que te iré a ver en noviembre, y tu vendras en diciembre ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso y un abrazo

La ceremonia empezó, se rindió un homenaje a los estudiantes caídos en la batalla de hacia un año, algunas lagrimas fueron derramadas, al terminar el evento todos aplaudieron, ron llevaba unas exóticas flores para Hermione, a quien tardo varios minutos en encontrar entre la multitud, de hecho fue ella quien lo encontró a el

-Ron! Ron!, corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente

-Felicidades mine!

-Gracias! Te tengo una noticia!, Me acaba de ver el decano de Oxford Wizarding, me dijo que me habían mandado una lechuza hace mas de un mes y como no les conteste creyeron que no me interesaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta que a tonta lechuza que debía haberme entregado la carta se murió en el trayecto y nunca me la pudo entregar así que el decidió venir y dármela en persona para ver si no me e decidido aun por una escuela! Hermione jalo aire ya que había dicho lo anterior casi sin respirar, -Ron Oxford W. esta en Inglaterra muy cerca de Londres, es la escuela mas antigua de todo el mundo mágico, de todo el mundo creo, y me quieren ahí!

Ron abrazo a Hermione levantándola del suelo, y dándole vueltas de la alegría

-Creo que no tengo que preguntar por cual te decidirás verdad?

-Mmm tal vez me vaya a América… Claro que no! claro que me quedare aquí, esa escuela es mi sueño!

Todos fueron a comer a casa de los weasleys, hicieron un gran banquete, había de todo tipo de comidas, y pequeños birretes de adorno, Harry le había regalado a ginny, un collar con un dije de una pequeña snitch de oro, explicándole su significado en privado, pero frente a todos los demás era debido al prometedor futuro en quidditch de la chica, ron quiso esperar para darle su obsequio a Hermione

Después de la cena la llevo a caminar alrededor de la casa, se sentaron bajo un árbol y ron primero dio un discurso de cuan orgulloso estaba de ella, de cómo era lo mejor que le había pasado, y que se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en que poder obsequiarle, pero al recordar lo mucho que le gusta estar junto a ella no fue dificil

-No tenias que darme nada Ron…

-Claro que si, dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su saco…


	26. El Fin

Era una caja rectangular alargada, forrada con un papel plateado y un moño multicolor, al abrirla traía un folleto dentro -Nos vamos a ir de vacaciones juntos, dos semanas, ya hable con tus papas y les parece bien

-Ron! Gracias, no lo puedo creer, dio un fuerte abrazo a su novio -a dónde iremos?

-Visitaremos varias partes, partimos en un mes, así que no te preocupes tendrás tiempo de hacer maletas, me iba a esperar para dártelo, pero como hoy es tu graduación quise dártelo hoy

-Gracias ron, te amo, Hermione se acerco a ron y lo beso apasionadamente, -eres un novio estupendo, pero no gastaras mucho dinero?

-Eh estado ahorrando además, no será todo el mundo, solo un par de países, tu no te preocupes por eso

Continuaron besándose, hasta que se escucho el grito de Harry, era hora de ir con los papas de Hermione, habían organizado una cena, y ya que la casa de los weasleys estaba llena de artículos mágicos no habían podido ir.

Lleno toda la familia weasleys a la casa granger, los padres de Hermione habían puesto una gran mesa en el patio de atrás para que pudieran sentarse todos. Se hicieron varios brindis esa noche, por Hermione claro, por ginny, por los papas de las festejadas, por ron y Harry q ella habían terminado su entrenamiento y aunque aun no saldrían en misiones ya eran aurores nivel 1.

La siguiente semana hicieron una gran fiesta, para celebrar a todos sus amigos que se habían graduado, fue en la casa de luna, pusieron una gran carpa como la de la boda de los weasleys, mesas con manteles plateados y velas, todos acudieron, amigos graduados, parientes, fue una gran celebración, el whisky de fuego abundaba en las mesas al igual que el hidromiel y la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron y Hermione bailaron abrazados toda la noche, mientras se divertían de ver a sus amigos hacer payasadas, para ron Hermione se veía como una princesa, y se moría por besarla, y quitarle ese largo vestido color negro, que marcaba su escote con una V de siluetas de flores blancas con negro acentuadas con pedrería pero Hermione estaba disfrutando mucho esa fiesta, a avanzadas horas de la madrugada ya no quedan muchas personas y las únicas que bailaban eran Luna y Hermione, Hermione tratando de imitar los graciosos movimientos de su amiga luna, pero sin afán de burla, cuando por fin se canso se sentó junto a angelina y estuvieron conversando, ron no sabía de lo que hablaban solo veía que las dos sonreían mucho, después de varios minutos Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a ron poniendo su mano en su hombro y se agacho hasta su oído

-vámonos, dijo casi en un susurro Hermione

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ron Hermione no dejaba de acariciarlo, hasta que entraron al cuarto de ron, lo empujo a la cama y se paro en la orilla desabrocho su vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, quedo solo en su ropa interior, entes de que ron se acercara a ayudarle Hermione termino de desvestirse quedando completamente desnuda, ron enseguida se paro y la arrojo a la cama, le separo las piernas y empezó a besar su centro, no se detuvo hasta que Hermione llego al clímax, y el aun se encontraba con toda su ropa, mientras Hermione seguía con la respiración agitada se desvistió también, puso a Hermione de pie a un lado de el y la beso apasionadamente, se sentó en la cama, y fue el turno de Hermione de complacerlo, lo chupaba salvajemente, y luego mordió suavemente la punta, se levanto y casi salvajemente acostó a Hermione en la cama, separo bien las pernas de la chica y procedió a penetrarla, mientras estaba sobre ella la besaba incansablemente y Hermione tenia sus manos en el trasero de ron, apretándolo contra ella, ron se hizo un poco mas arriba, de manera que sus pelvis estaban mas alineadas, y esto hacia que la base de su pene tallara el clítoris de Hermione, quien gemía sin ningún reparo ante la gran sensación

A Ron que estaba un poco ebrio le estaba constando mas trabajo llegar al orgasmo, cosa que Hermione disfrutaba enormemente, la envestía rápido dando gran estimulación, ella llego al orgasmo sin ningún problema, ron aprovecho la pasión que veía en Hermione y la volteo cuidadosamente, poniéndola boca abajo en el colchón, tomo sus caderas y las levanto, Hermione doblo las rodillas, y apoyo sus codos en el colchón, ron no pudo evitar tomar el trasero de Hermione en sus manos antes de penetrarla una ves mas, la tomo de las caderas, y mientras el empujaba la atraía mas había el, haciéndolo llegar muy profundo, Hermione empezó a sentir una sensación deliciosa dentro de ella, que no había sentido antes, ron estaba llegando a un punto que antes no había sido estimulado así, ron escucho los gemidos de Hermione y noto como apretaba con sus puños las sabanas, y paso una de sus manos al clítoris de Hermione para darle mas placer, quien de por si ya no resistía, los movimientos de ron ya eran muy veloces, hasta que empezó a sentirse que el también estaba llegando al orgasmo, los aumento aun mas, hasta que bajo abruptamente su ritmo, concluyendo con unas pausadas penetraciones

Hermione cayo rendida, y ron a un lado de ella, la observo cubierta por un afina capa de sudor, y sonrojada, respirando muy aceleradamente

-ron, eso fue… se giro hacia el y le mordió un hombro, lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida! ron se sintió orgulloso de si mismo y durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las siguientes semanas, Hermione estuvo un poco ocupada arreglando los papeles para su nueva escuela, las clases que tomaría los libros que necesitaría, visito el campus con sus padres y ron, estaba maravillada todo era como lo había leído en los libros.

Después de tener casi todo listo para el otoño, Hermione se dedico a disfrutar del verano con su novio y sus amigos. Se sentían mas como jóvenes normales, con la única preocupación de disfrutar del sol y sus ratos libre, en lugar de preocuparse por el bienestar del mundo.

Llego el día que debían partir ron y Hermione a sus vacaciones, primera parada Francia, ron quería que fueran juntos desde el momento que Hermione le hablo de parís, caminaron juntos por las calles, visitaron la torre Eiffel, y todo era muy hermoso y romántico, su cuarto de hotel tenia una gran tina en el baño, así que de inmediato ron pensó que sería ideal para que la compartieran

Pasaron unos momentos maravillosos ahí dentro, con sus cuerpos resbalosos por el jabón, ron se moría de ver como el agua llegaba justo al borde de los pezones de Hermione.

Unos días después fueron a la playa, era hermosa, y con muy poca gente a varios metros de distancia, Hermione llevaba un diminuto short y una blusa suelta muy escotada que permitía ver el top de su bikini, esto era tan sugerente para ron, que no podía parar de mirarla

-sabes ron esta es una playa nudista dijo Hermione coquetamente

-Que? No lo sabia

-Si toda esta zona lo es… te molesta que me broncee al natural? Ron mordió sus labios de imaginarla

-No me gustaría que alguien mas te viera Hermione

-Celoso

-No es eso, pero a quien le gusta que vean a su novia desnuda?

-Vamos a bañarnos mejor el agua se ve deliciosa!

Se metieron al agua y se sentía tan bien, mucho mas tibia que el agua de aquel lago que habían visitado, pero al mismo tiempo fresca, y clara.

No pasaban mucho tiempo con las manos alejadas el uno del otro, se besaban constantemente

-Ron te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-si pero me encanta oírlo

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ron pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, quien hacia lo mismo con el, sus labios embonaban perfectamente, el roce de sus labios, el toque de sus lenguas, era un placer combinado con el adorable lugar.

Varios minutos después que lograron separarse salieron del agua para descansar bajo el sol, Hermione se seco con la toalla y se acostó en la arena para darle un poco de color a su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió a ron besándola, y tomando su pecho con sus manos, arrancándole el bikini

-Ron! Dijo Hermione cubriendo sus desnudos senos con las manos

-Dijiste que era playa nudista no?

-Si pero…

Ron arranco las manos de Hermione y empezó a besar su pecho

-Nos van a ver quítate!

-Puse un encantamiento protector, somos invisibles a los mirones, dijo ron mientras seguía besando los pechos de su novia, estas palabras hicieron que Hermione se atreviera a dar rienda suelta a la pasión, besando y acariciando a ron, el chico metió su mano en el bikini de Hermione, tocando su entrepierna, acariciando lentamente, se besaban de la misma forma, hasta que Hermione arranco el short de ron dejándolo desnudo, acaricio su pene como si fuera un objeto preciado, ron se acostó sobre ella mientras Hermione separaba sus piernas y empezó a penetrarla muy lentamente mientras la besaba

-Quiero intentar algo ron siéntate

Ron obedeció saliendo de ella y sentándose sobre la toalla, Hermione se puso de pie y se paro frente a ron con las piernas separadas, ron las acariciaba hasta que Hermione se agacho sentándose sobre ron quedando frente a frente y con las piernas de Hermione abrazando a ron, Hermione se metió a ron y empezó a rebotar sobre el, luego puso sus manos hacia atrás recargándolas en la arena, ron ayudaba a Hermione con los movimientos, hasta que los dos terminaron, ron se recostó bajo una sombra y durmió una siesta.

Cuando despertó Hermione estaba dentro del agua, ron se paro y fue hasta ella, quien esta sonriendo gratamente mientras lo veía acercarse

-Que pasa mine, porque sonríes asi

-Bueno pues porque no traes tus shorts puestos y ya no estas dentro el conjuro protector!

-No te rías! Toda la gente me vio desnudo!

-jajaja Ay ron si no hay casi nadie, además a mi no me importa que te vean, esta bien para me envidien por tenerte, decía mientras se acercaba a besarlo

-Ok dijo ron, entonces tu también y le arranco de nuevo el top del bikini, siguieron besándose y acariciándose varios minutos, hasta que sentían demasiada hambre, Hermione salió del agua mientras ron seguía dentro, haciéndole señas para que le alcanzara su short, Hermione lo tomo y se acerco al agua como si se dispusiera a dárselo, pero lo dejo en la orilla para que ron tuviera que salir por el

-Vas a ver mine, dijo ron con una sonrisa ya que había salido del agua, me vengare

-comieron en un lindo restaurante que estaba cerca, todo estaba siendo un maravilloso sueño para Hermione y ron, visitando lugares tan hermosos juntos sin tener que separarse ni un segundo.

Esa noche cuando llegaron a su hotel no podían dejar de besarse, en el elevador estaban casi hechos uno solo, entraron a su habitación con mucha prisa, y Hermione por un segundo se separo de ron y le dijo

-no puedo creer que se me había olvidado! Y busco su maleta

-Que mine, que se te olvido?

-Angelina, me dio algo

-Que?

-Hermione saco un bolso de su maleta

-Son algunas cosas de una nueva línea que esta planeando George

-No Hermione, suelta eso, no confió en nada que George te de.

-No, ron, me lo dio Angelina, y me dijo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, en verdad funcionan

-Y que hacen?

-Bueno dijo sacando una pequeña botellita morada, este da hipersensibilidad en la parte del cuerpo que la apliques, estos caramelo te hace confesar tus fantasías, esta botella es para hombres, para mm durar mas, y este…

-Oh Hermione luego me explicas bésame, la acerco hacia el y la beso apasionadamente, cual quieres probar primero?

-Este dijo Hermione mientras mostraba la botellita morada

Siguieron besándose hasta desnudarse el uno al otro por completo, ron puso una gota de ese liquido en l apunta de su dedo y lo froto contra el clítoris de Hermione muy suavemente, era un poco aceitoso así que resbalaba perfectamente, tomo otra gota con su dedo y empezó a frotar su pezón derecho, haciendo círculos, y luego repitió con el izquierdo

Se fundieron en un apasionado abrazo tocando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, ron besaba apasionado a Hermione, ese liquido que había frotado contra ella funcionaba perfectamente, Hermione sentía cada pequeño roce la lengua de ron nunca se había sentido tan bien sobre su cuerpo, jadeaba sin cesar, tubo un orgasmo con la lengua de ron otro provocado por sus dedos, ron estaba listo para hacerle el amor, Hermione le daba la espalda a el mientras ron estimula su pecho y besaba su cuello, tomo la pierna de Hermione y la hizo hacia atrás para que quedara sobre el muslo de ron quien empezó a penetrarla desde esta posición, susurraba en su oído lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba, tenia sus dos manos en el pecho de Hermione, pero mientras se introducía mas rápidamente en ella fue bajando una de sus manos, poniéndola sobre el pubis de Hermione, dejando que uno de sus dedos, se metiera entre sus labios y acariciara su clítoris, frotándolo cada ves mas rápido, para guiarla al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que a el, vasto poco tiempo para que los dos estuvieran gimiendo el nombre del otro, al terminar Hermione se volteo y dulcemente lo beso en los labios, que hermosas cosas la hacía sentir ron.

Al siguiente día partieron a su otro destino, Italia, visitaron Venecia y san marino, caminaron mucho pasearon en góndola, comieron delicioso, a ron le había parecido lo mejor del viaje (aparte de Hermione) la comida, algunos días terminaban tan cansados en la noche que solo tenían energías de un baño tibio y dormir, de ahí partieron a Alemania, cuando recién llegaron a su hotel a dejar las meletas ron le dijo

-Me gustaría que sacaras uno de los caramelos que te dio angelina

-Qué? Si vamos, Dijo ron casi no hemos vuelto a utilizar esas cosas, y tal vez seria bueno ver qué efecto tienen esos caramelos.

Hermione busco un par de minutos, y saco un caramelo ofreciéndoselo a ron con un sonrisa

-No Hermione, quiero que tu te lo comas

Al principio no quiso y dudo un poco pero después de un par de besos de ron metió el caramelo en su boca lo mastico y lo trago, poco a poco empezó a sentir como le daban gana de besar a ron apasionadamente, y sin darse cuenta abrió la boca y dijo

-Quiero que me seduzcas en un bar como si no me conocieras, me lleves hasta el baño y me hagas tuya apasionadamente, casi hasta que termino de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo, ron solo sonrió y la beso

-Viste el bar de abajo?

-Si

-Nos vemos ahí en una hora, dijo ron

-Pero!, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ron ya había salido e la habitación, Hermione sintió nervios y cierta emoción, escogió la ropa mas provocativa que llevaba, un vestido color azul marino de tela tipo satín, con un pronunciado escote en V, un par de pulgadas arriba de la rodilla, con un Zipper que iba desde donde terminaba su escote, hasta donde empezaba una abertura de 5 cm justo en medio de sus piernas en la parte de enfrente del vestido. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto y dejo su cabello suelto, solo con una peineta plateada sujetándolo por un lado, no sabia porque estaba nerviosa, pero no dejaba de ver el reloj, se había alistado muy raido y aun faltaban 15 minutos, decidió bajar para tomarse un trago antes que 'el desconocido' llegara, no sabía cuanto llevaba ahí pero ya era su segundo trago, estaba sentada en la barra viendo lo que transmitían en la tv del bar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-Disculpe me puedo sentar? Volteo seductora con una sonrisa, pero se encontró con alguien a quien nunca había visto

-Si claro, dijo Hermione, decepcionada, esperaba que llegara ron a sentarse junto a ella y pudieran empezar a divertirse

El apuesto joven trataba de sacarle plática a Hermione, quien estaba poco interesada en seguirle la corriente. Estaba más ansiosa en ver quien pasara por la puerta del bar, después de varios minutos sin que llegara ron, sospecho, nunca un extraño había tratado de seducirla, y no hablaba alemán, que tal que se trataba de ron transformado? Pero como lo habría hecho? podría? seria el? Se le quedo viendo fijamente tratando de averiguarlo, el joven sonrió y le dijo

-Porque me ves así?

-No lo se, dijo Hermione, de donde eres?

-De donde quieres que sea, dijo con una voz seductora, mientras le sonreía de lado, Hermione automáticamente se sintió tímida, y se sonrojo, pero necesitaba algo para estar segura de que era él – Lo siento si te incomode pero eres muy hermosa

-Gracias, dijo Hermione, has visto un basilisco? Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione. El joven sonrió y se puso de pie, se acerco y le susurro al oído

-Tu que crees? La tomo de la mano y la jalo para que bailara con el, era un bar, pero había un espacio vacío donde había varias personas bailando, Hermione se dejo llevar y empezó a bailar con el joven

-Cómo te llamas? Dijo Hermione

-El chico sonrió, y le dijo, mejor hay que conservar el misterio que te parece?, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el

Hermione se sentía rara, si cerraba los ojos podría jurar que era ron pero los abría y había otra persona ahí, no sabía que pensar, pero bailaba sensualmente, los nervios que la recorrían hacían mas emocionante el momento, empezó una balada y el chico la abrazo fuertemente, Hermione lo tomo del cuello y se empezaron a mover lentamente, rozando sus cuerpos, el joven susurro en el oído de Hermione

-Te quiero besar, pero Hermione no podía hacerlo, lo vio a la cara, y se encontró con unos ojos desconocidos, porque había creído que era ron? Solo porque hablaba su idioma?

-Lo siento dijo Hermione, voy al baño y se separo abruptamente del joven, entro y se miro al espejo, noto que se abrió la puerta y era él, el chico con quien bailaba

-Que…? Dijo la sorprendida Hermione

El la tomo del brazo y la metió a uno de los sanitarios, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, saco una varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador, y empezó a besar a la fuerza a Hermione, quien lo empujo, cuando vio que un mechón de su cabello de volvía naranja, lo volvió a acercar a ella y a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras el acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sintió como le bajaba el zipper del vestido, el joven dejo de besarla por un momento para contemplarla, cuando Hermione lo vio ya estaba completamente transformado de nuevo en ron, le desabrocho el pantalón y acaricio su miembro, ron bajo la ropa interior de Hermione tomo las pierna de la chica y la levanto, apoyándola contra la pared, mientras empezaba a hacérselo, ron estaba ya muy apasionado y se lo hacia salvajemente, Hermione disfrutaba al máximo.

Entre el sudor y la excitación del momento Hermione casi se cae, por lo que mejor bajo la tapa del baño e hizo que ron se sentara ahí, se sentó sobre el y empezó a montarlo, ron acariciaba los pechos de Hermione, siguieron asi algunos minutos hasta que los dos estallaron en placer, ron se levanto y Salió rápidamente del baño antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Varios minutos después salió Hermione, viendo todos haber si alguien se había dado cuenta, se acerco a la barra y ahí esta ron sentado bebiendo n trago, se sento junto a el y ordeno un trago.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto después de un par de horas mas, aun estaban emocionados, y tuvieron otra ardiente sesión de sexo, esta vez en la ducha, era lo bueno de ser magos, ron apareció un borde con agarraderas para que Hermione pudiera sujetarse.

Su última noche de vacaciones estaban cenando en un romántico pero modesto restaurante, partirían al siguiente día a medio día, y solo hablaban de lo mucho que se amaban, lo felices que se hacían el uno al otro, en todo el viaje no habían peleado ni una vez, excepto por pequeñas discusiones sobre los recuerdos que llevarían a sus amigos, decidieron caminar a su hotel que estaba a solo 3 calles, todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, poco antes de llegar ron apoyo a Hermione contra una pared y empezó a besarla

-Ron, nos van a ver!

-Nadie nos conoce, Hermione sonrió y lo beso un poco mas

-Vamos al hotel, susurro entre besos

Atravesaron la puerta del cuarto empezaron a besarse

-Esta es nuestra ultima noche mine, dijo ron

-Hay que hacer que valga la pena, dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la nuca de ron

-Creo que te he corrompido, dijo ron sonriendo mientras la besaba, -mmm y me encanta!

Siguieron besándose mas tempo, así mucho que no pasaban tanto tiempo solo besándose, cuando ron se paro y agarro esa botellita que angelina le había regalado a Hermione, y la bebió de un trago

-Ron angelina dijo que con la mitad era suficiente!

-Como iba a saber!, los dos rieron, aunque ron un poco preocupado de tener contradicciones, se arrancaron la ropa, ron saco un sobre de su pantalón tirado en el suelo.

-Que es? Dijo Hermione

-Shh recuéstate dijo ron

Era un cobre de chocolate líquido que había comprado antes, vertió unas gotas sobre el pecho de Hermione y con sus dedos lo desparramo, tomo un poco mas y trazo una línea por todo su abdomen, y puso un poco en el cuello de Hermione también, después procedió a lamer lentamente cada gota de chocolate del cuerpo de Hermione, se enfoco como siempre mas tiempo en sus pechos pero todo era igual de delicioso. Empezaron a besarse y Hermione tomo un poco de chocolate y lo embarro en sus labios, y después volvió a besar a ron de nuevo, esta vez, ron la besaba apasionadamente, chupando sus labios, y mordiéndolos suavemente.

Después lo recostó en la cama y uso el resto del sobrecito en el miembro de ron, lo limpio lentamente son su lengua, que le tomo mas de lo que creyó al principio, cuando por fin termino ron ya estaba casi solo gimiendo, hasta que no aguanto mas, pero ese liquido que había bebido funcionaba, después de venirse estaba como hacia un minuto, listo para seguir.

Puso un poco del aceitito de Hermione en su clítoris, y empezó a hacerle el amor, intentaron todas las maneras que se les ocurrieron, con ron encima Hermione encima, de perrito, una que Hermione disfrutaba mucho, incluso parados contra la pared, Hermione era muy elástica, hasta puso su tobillo sobre el hombro de ron cundo estaban de pie, también trataron Hermione sobre la cama y ron de pie, parecía que no se agotaba, Hermione ya casi no aguantaba mas, estaba disfrutando mucho pero también era mucha fricción, así que después de varios orgasmos se detuvieron, aunque ron aun estaba bajo los efectos del liquido. Ron trato de darse una ducha para eliminarlo pero ni así funciono.

Agotados se durmieron y despertaron al siguiente día, casi a las 10am, Hermione estaba angustiada, porque tenían que empacar, pero ron movió su varita y todo se empaco, y la sentó en la cama

- mira le dijo señalando su bóxer

-Que creí que era normal en las mañanas

-Lo es pero llevo rato despierto, y nada que baja

-Tendremos que aprovecharlo, dijo Hermione, se quito la camisola que llevaba y acostó a ron sobre ella, hizo que la penetrara así, sin estimulación previa, aunque no lo disfruto tanto como había pensado, tal vez debido a tanta acción que tuvieron la noche anterior. Le tomo algunos minutos para empezar a disfrutarlo en verdad, se giro y se puso ella sobre ron, le gustaba tener el control y ron cedérselo, esta vez cuando terminaron, pareció que ron ya había eliminado todo el brebaje de George.

Regresaron, más felices que nunca, ron fue a dejar a Hermione a su casa y sus papas le invitaron te, platicaron sobre los lugares que visitaron y como en un mes Hermione empezaba a ir a Oxford wizardry, estaba tan cerca que Hermione no necesitaba mudarse para ir, pero sus padres creyeron adecuado rentarle un departamento cerca de la universidad, que podría compartir con luna, quien también continuaría sus estudios ahí.

Duraron varios días para que a ron se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. El día de su aniversario con Hermione le organizo una hermosa cena, con velas flores, los dos solos, incluso el cocino la cena, estuvieron hablando toda la noche de los momentos maravillosos que habían pasado ese primer año juntos, y los demás momentos y años que les esperaban por compartir. Y solo susurraron –Te amo.

**Que largo lo hice! bueno Gracias por los comentarios, positivos, tal ves pronto publique otra historia, o continue una donde se quedo esta ;-) esten pendientes, y lean tambien 'Una historia diferente', a los seguidores de Ron/Hermione les gustara. Animense a dejarme un comentario haber que les parecio :-S pero no sean muy malos.**

**Recomiendenme**** con sus amigos ;-)**


End file.
